A Gift For The Groom
by JenniferBomerGrey
Summary: La tranquila existencia de Darien Chiba, un guapo y moreno detective que había decidido no enamorarse de las mujeres, se vio amenazada de repente por su nueva clienta, Serena Tsukino.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Argumento:**

La tranquila existencia de Darien Chiba, un guapo y moreno detective que había decidido no enamorarse de las mujeres, se vio amenazada de repente por su nueva clienta, Serena Tsukino.

Serena no sólo insistió en ayudarlo a resolver el misterio del pasado de su prometido, sino que su belleza le hizo olvidarse de su promesa de mantenerse soltero y de que ella iba a casarse con otro…

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

La mitad inferior del ardiente sol había desaparecido detrás de las montañas cuando Darien Chiba atravesó la pista del aeropuerto de Rattlesnake Corners, Wyoming. Allí lo esperaba su avioneta, a la que llamaba afectuosamente Moon.

Había volado desde Dakota del Sur esa mañana y pasado el caluroso día de junio buscando a una mujer que hacía veinte años que se había mudado. Ahora tenía que volar a Nebraska a seguir con la búsqueda.

En cuanto hubiese despegado y tuviese a Moon en el aire, solo con las estrellas, podría relajarse. Siempre le pasaba igual cuando lograba volar. Al ser detective privado, no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacer eso. Ese caso, aunque resultaba frustrante en otros aspectos, al menos le daba esa posibilidad.

Caminando alrededor de Moon, completó la revisión de rutina, soltó las sujeciones, y subió por el ala hasta la puerta… que estaba ligeramente abierta. Qué extraño. Siempre tenía tanto cuidado en cerrarla con llave…

Abrió la puerta de golpe, preparándose para subir y sentarse en el asiento que, tras tantos años de uso, ya se le había amoldado al cuerpo. Pero pasaba algo raro… su avión no solía oler a madreselvas.

— ¡Hola! ¡Soy Serena Tsukino! Usted debe ser Darien Chiba.

Darien se quedó cortado.

— ¿Serena Tsukino? —repitió—. ¿Mi cliente Serena Tsukino? —preguntó, como si pudiese haber más de una.

—Así es. Me alegro de verlo. Se hacía tan tarde que temía haberme equivocado de avión, excepto que este es el único aparcado aquí.

Ella sacó un par de delgados pies calzados con sandalias color turquesa y luego unas larguísimas piernas doradas que medían al menos una milla. Llevaba pantalones cortos que le daban un aspecto increíblemente sexy, y una blusa de seda color turquesa que se le amoldaba a los senos redondos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirarla a la cara.

De pie frente a él, casi con su misma altura, a pesar de que él medía más de uno ochenta, ella sonrió indecisa. Sus labios generosos se abrieron para mostrar los blancos dientes.

¿Qué hacía mirándole los labios de esa forma a una mujer que lo había emboscado en su propio avión… una mujer comprometida?

Ella tendió una mano delgada y él la aceptó automáticamente, demasiado aturdido para hacer otra cosa, los dedos cerrándose sobre la suave piel.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo se subió a mi avión?

—Recibí su fax anoche —explicó ella—. Llamé a su oficina esta mañana y le dije a su secretaria que pensaba encontrarme con usted aquí, pero parece que no ha recibido el mensaje.

—No. No he recibido el mensaje. No he hablado con la oficina hoy —dijo Darien, mirando el desierto aeropuerto—. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

—Me fui en coche hasta Tyler esta mañana y alquilé un avión. Y cuando llegué aquí usted ya no estaba, pero el hombre de dentro me dijo que este era su avión y que usted volvería ya que había tomado prestada su camioneta porque no había coches de alquiler, así que yo… esperé. En su avión, para que no se me escapara.

Ella hablaba más rápido aún que lo que recordaba por teléfono, pero los cables y circuitos telefónicos no le habían hecho justicia a su voz. Él carraspeó e intentó aclararse la mente también.

—No comprendo qué hace aquí.

Durante un momento, ella pareció confundida y miró alrededor como si se sintiese sorprendida de encontrarse allí. Luego su mirada retornó a él y volvió a esbozar la sonrisa.

—Pues, para estar aquí cuando usted encuentre a la mujer que le tendió la trampa al padre de mi novio, por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué? —se cruzó de brazos él.

— ¿Por qué? —pareció estar nuevamente confundida—. Me parece obvio.

—Pues a mí no, así que, ¿por qué no me lo explica? ¿Qué motivo podría tener para viajar miles de millas para ver cómo arrestan a una mujer?

Ella le dio la espalda y se inclinó para buscar algo en el avión. Darien intentó no mirar su redondo trasero con los pantalones cortos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ella se enderezó, sacando una bolsa de viaje, de la cual, tras buscar un poco, sacó una cámara.

—Podría sacar una foto —dijo—. Tal como le he explicado, lo he contratado a usted como regalo de boda para Seiya, mi novio. Pero no se lo he dicho todavía, ya que es una sorpresa, así que podría tomar una fotografía para probarlo, ¿comprende?

—No —dijo él—. No sé a lo que se refiere. Acaba de inventarse lo de tomar una foto. Todavía no me ha dicho por qué está aquí.

Ella volvió a meter la cámara en la bolsa, se la colgó del hombro, elevó la barbilla en son de desafío y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Tengo que estar aquí.

Sus ojos eran decididamente azules, incluso en la oscuridad creciente. No eran gris verdosos como el musgo, ni verdes como el pasto, sino azules como las olas de los mares en el verano cuando los sobrevolaba. Sintió la necesidad de sumergirse en sus profundidades, de asegurarle que no le importaba por qué había ido hasta él, que se alegraba de que estuviese allí.

Se llamó al orden mentalmente. No era su estilo dejarse dominar por las hormonas de esa forma. Estaba molesto de que ella estuviese allí, no contento.

—Beryl Prather no está aquí —gruñó, irritado de la misma forma consigo mismo que con ella—. Se mudó en 1976.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Quiere decir que la hemos perdido? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ella parecía tan desolada que sintió un deseo irracional de tranquilizarla, de solucionarlo, de cuidar de ella.

Era un detective privado, a quien había contratado, tuvo que recordarse. Recoger información, conseguir datos, eso era lo que hacía. No se involucraba en los problemas de la gente.

—Nosotros… yo, no la he perdido. Tengo su nueva dirección en Nebraska. Me iré esta noche para allí en cuanto usted se meta de nuevo en su avión alquilado y se vuelva a Briar Creek.

—Ah, pues bien, verá… —comenzó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos— mi piloto se ha tenido que volver a casa porque es el cumpleaños de su hijo, así que me iré con usted a Nebraska y entonces estaré con usted cuando encuentre a Beryl después de todo.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! —protestó Darien, sintiendo que el pánico lo invadía. Necesitaba su tiempo solo.

No podía tener a un cliente pegado a la nuca, y menos todavía un cliente de largas piernas doradas y labios llenos.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella.

—Mire, señorita Tsukino…

—Serena. Tendríamos que tutearnos si vamos a ir a Nebraska juntos en ese avioncito de juguete.

—No vamos a ir a ningún lado en ese avioncito… en mi avión —Darien se pasó los dedos por el cabello y negó con la cabeza—. Beryl Prather no es una _amateur_. Robó veinticinco mil dólares del banco donde trabajaba, falsificó registros bancarios para incriminar al padre de su novio y obtuvo documentación para cambiar su identidad por la de Zoe Martin. Eso lo hace alguien que sabe cómo jugar el juego. ¿Qué le hace pensar que se ha quedado en Nebraska más que un par de años? Le dije cuando acepté el caso que era muy difícil porque era muy antiguo.

Serena se cruzó de brazos, levantando con ellos sus pechos, que se levantaron y quedaron apretados entre ellos, con la sedosa tela de la blusa marcando cada curva. Él había pensado que la noche veraniega estaba refrescando, pero eso fue antes de que Serena se cruzara de brazos.

—No hay ni motel ni dónde alquilar un coche cerca de Casper —le dijo ella con firmeza—. El hombre de la oficina me lo ha dicho. Así que, a menos que pretendas que pase la noche en esta dura y fría pista donde probablemente hay serpientes de cascabel, tendrás que llevarme a Nebraska.

Darien se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Sus planes de un vuelo pacífico y solitario para relajarse salieron volando. No tenía alternativa. Levantó las manos resignado.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Te llevaré a Nebraska y mañana harás planes de cómo volverte a tu casa.

—De acuerdo.

—Y no vas a seguir conmigo de aquí para allá detrás de Beryl Prather.

—Ya he dicho que de acuerdo, ¿qué te pasa?

No estaba seguro de creerla. Sentía temor e ilusión a la vez por volar a Nebraska con ella en su avión. Eso era lo que le pasaba.

—Siempre que quede claro que no estarás presente cuando encuentre a Beryl Prather.

Ella no respondió.

—Para eso me has contratado, así que mañana no vendrás conmigo y listo —dijo él, subiéndose al avión. Se sentó en su asiento, pero ya no le resultó tan cómodo, como si la intrusión de Serena lo hubiese alterado físicamente.

Ella entró y se sentó junto a él, cerrando la puerta. Qué extraño que nunca antes se hubiese dado cuenta de lo pequeña que era la cabina, lo cerca que su asiento se encontraba del pasajero.

Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó el rutinario chequeo, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para ignorarla.

En cuanto el motor comenzó a rugir, Serena sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas de esa enorme bolsa de viaje, la abrió y comenzó a comerlas ruidosamente.

— ¿Podrías hacer menos ruido? No puedo oír el motor.

—Perdona. Me pone nerviosa volar, así que trato de distraerme.

¡Genial!

— ¿Tienes una chocolatina o algo un poco menos ruidoso?

—Supongo que no tendrás ese mal genio de aquí a Nebraska, ¿no?

—Pues sí —le aseguró—, y peor todavía. Por cierto, nunca me dijiste cómo te metiste en mi avión. Estoy seguro de que dejé echada la llave.

—La abrí con una ganzúa —le quitó ella el papel a una chocolatina—. Tuve un novio en la universidad que me enseñó.

— ¿Saliste con un criminal?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yaten era un policía de la secreta. ¿Quieres una chocolatina? Tengo muchas.

—No, gracias —masculló él. Se le habían agarrotado los músculos del cuello nuevamente y sentía el dolor de cabeza amenazándolo detrás de los ojos.

Intentó concentrarse en las cosas que le encantaba de volar, especialmente volar por la noche: la sensación de libertad, de aislamiento y serenidad. Durante las siguientes ciento y pico de millas, la tierra allá abajo estaría completamente a oscuras, excepto por algún coche o casa. No habría luces de ciudad, nada a la redonda en el norte, sur, este, oeste, arriba o abajo.

Nada más que Serena con sus generosos labios que mordían la chocolatina y sus largas piernas que cruzaba hacia un lado con recato, pero que no tenían ningún aspecto de ser recatadas. Serena Tsukino sentada a unas pulgadas de él, tocándolo con los aromas entremezclados de madreselva y chocolate.

—Siéntate derecha y ajústate el cinturón —le dijo con rudeza.

Ella respondió con tanta rapidez, que lo hizo sentirse culpable de haberle hablado de esa forma.

El avión comenzó a rodar por la pista mientras él hacía el chequeo de los instrumentos y tomaba el micrófono para anunciar su intención de despegar a los aviones que estuviesen al alcance de su radio.

Iba a ser un vuelo largo, larguísimo.

Al sentir que el avión despegaba, Serena mordió con desesperación la chocolatina y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Esa era la parte que más miedo y excitación le causaba, el momento en que el avión se quedaba suspendido en el aire. Nunca comprendería cómo toneladas de metal con alas que no se movían podían mantenerse en el aire.

Comió más chocolatina, intentando no prestarle atención a la sensación que tenía en el estómago y, a la vez, no parlotear, algo que le sucedía cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Darien le había indicado que necesitaba silencio mientras maniobraba, y no quería causar que se equivocase y que destruyese la magia que los mantenía suspendidos en el aire, haciéndolos caer en picado al suelo.

Ya había parloteado bastante esa noche, de todos modos. Cuando él llegó, ella estaba bastante nerviosa, había comenzado a pensar que tendría que pasar la noche en el avión. Lo cierto era que desde que entrara al aeropuerto, con su avión alejándose de regreso a Tyler, para enterarse de que Darien no la esperaba, se había preocupado cada vez más.

Ese último acto impulsivo de lanzarse a atravesar el país una semana antes de su boda, quizás no resultase una de sus mejores ideas. Probablemente preocuparía más a sus padres. Parecía que cuanto más trataba de ser la hija perfecta, pero se ponían las cosas.

Sus padres no estaban demasiado contentos de que se tomase tanto tiempo para decidir su boda con Seiya Kou. La ceremonia sería el próximo sábado y el ensayo estaba planeado para ese día, una semana antes, el único momento en que podían ir a la iglesia.

Y cuanto más se acercaba el ensayo, más nervios y claustrofobia tenía. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana había decidido que lo que realmente necesitaba era ir a Wyoming para asegurarse de que Darien lograba acumular suficientes evidencias para limpiar el nombre del padre de Seiya antes de la boda para que sus padres pudiesen asistir. Seguro que su preocupación sobre el tema era lo que le estaba causando inquietud.

Le había parecido una idea genial en su momento, pero las preguntas de Darien la habían hecho preguntarse sobre sus motivaciones. No era precisamente lógico. Un lío tras otro. La historia de su vida, llena de buenas intenciones pero con mala suerte.

Mientras se comía la chocolatina desesperadamente, le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Darien. Las luces del tablero acentuaban los planos de su cara, dándole una apariencia más interesante y peligrosa que cuando lo conoció. Su pelo largo le cubría el cuello de la camisa vaquera desteñida. Llevaba los primeros botones de esta desabrochados y le asomaba por ahí rizos del vello del cuerpo.

Serena se dio vuelta el anillo de diamantes en el dedo y pensó en la suerte que tenía de estar comprometida con un hombre bueno como Seiya Kou. Se imaginó su rostro guapo con su amable sonrisa, el cabello negro inmaculadamente recortado, que indicaba sus antepasados indios. Seiya era su mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de sus padres. Cuando ella y Seiya estuviesen casados, sus padres tendrían que reconocer que ella por fin había hecho algo bien. Podían dejar de preocuparse por ella cada minuto del día.

Se alegraba de haber tomado finalmente la decisión de casarse con él. La sensación de sentirse atrapada seguro que era normal en todas las novias.

Dentro de seis días y medio se casaría con Seiya y eso al menos le evitaría un tipo de problemas. Nunca más correría el riesgo de liarse con un hombre porque este tuviese un aura de peligro y coraje. El aura que Darien exudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Darien puso el piloto automático y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo. Serena hizo una bola con el papel de la chocolatina y sacó una bolsa de galletas de chocolate rellenas.

—No me extraña que estés tan acelerada, si comes tanto azúcar —masculló Darien.

—Ya te lo he dicho, volar me pone nerviosa.

— ¿Y por qué vuelas si te pone nerviosa?

—Porque es la forma más rápida de llegar a todos lados, por supuesto. De todos modos, tengo una teoría. Si le tienes miedo a algo, tienes que hacerlo y luego no tendrás más miedo. Ya que mis padres se han dedicado en cuerpo y alma a preocuparse por mí, yo podría ser una miedica si no hiciera un esfuerzo por hacer todas las cosas que ellos consideran que no debería hacer.

Le ofreció la bolsa de galletas.

—Toma. A ti también te vendría bien relajarte un poco. Seguramente no tienes nervios de volar. Aunque si sigues mi teoría, ser piloto sería lo lógico para superar un miedo.

—Me encanta volar —aceptó él un par de galletas—, pero no he comido.

Eso estaba bien. Compartir una bolsa de galletas era una experiencia que unía.

—Entonces, pues —dijo ella, intentando levantarle un poco el espíritu a ese piloto tan raro—, dime lo que has descubierto sobre Beryl Prather —pero él no respondió inmediatamente y un músculo le latió en la mandíbula. Quizás seguía masticando la galleta—. Me lo puedes dar verbalmente en vez de mandarme un fax, ya que no estaré en casa para recibirlo —lo alentó, dándole tiempo más que suficiente para que tragara.

—Busqué los registros de Casper —dijo él finalmente— y hablé con la gente que vive en el área donde vivía Beryl Prather, y descubrí dos cosas: que se mudó a Nebraska en 1976 más o menos y que llevaba una niñita.

— ¿Una niñita? ¿De dónde sacó una niñita?

—Supongo que la consiguió de la manera habitual.

— ¡Pero no tenía un bebé cuando se marchó de Briar Creek! ¡Y tú no mencionaste un bebé en Dakota del Sur, ni tampoco un marido!

—No hay evidencia de un marido. Supongo que tuvo el bebé justo antes o justo después de marcharse de Texas. La gente con la que hablé hoy creía que el bebé tendría unos dos años al llegar y unos cuatro al marcharse.

— ¿Pero dónde estaba ese bebé cuando ella se hallaba en Dakota del Sur?

—En Dakota ella vivía alejada de la gente, igual que en Wyoming. De haber tenido el bebé en Dakota del Sur, habría sido fácil esconderla. Una niña de dos años es más difícil, y la gente que la vio dice que era muy llamativa, rubia y siempre metiéndose en líos. Cada vez que la veían, Beryl la estaba persiguiendo y gritándole, aunque dicen que cuando se marcharon la niña se estaba acobardando un poco con tanto grito.

—Una niña rubia de cuatro años de edad —dijo Serena, triste al pensar en que la hija de Beryl se acobardase—. Tendrá más o menos mi edad. Si Beryl no hubiese robado ese dinero y se hubiese marchado del pueblo, quizás su hija y yo habríamos sido amigas. Es terrible que Beryl le quebrase el espíritu con sus gritos, pero al menos ahora sabemos por qué robó el dinero.

— ¿Crees que robar el dinero para ocuparse de su hija justifica haberlo hecho?

—Por supuesto que no, pero explica por qué lo hizo. Debía estar embarazada en Briar Creek y el padre no quiso casarse con ella, así que tuvo que marcharse avergonzada…

— ¿Marcharse avergonzada? Fue en 1972, no en 1872.

—Biar Creek puede ser muy provinciano. Total, que logró esconder su embarazo, pero sabía que no podría esconder el bebé… hacen demasiado ruido, así que robó el dinero y se marchó de la ciudad. Si se hubiese quedado en Briar Creek y dado a la niña en adopción, mis padres podrían haberla adoptado y yo tendría una hermana. Querían otro niño.

Serena tuvo una extraña sensación. Qué pena que se hubiese perdido esa oportunidad, cuando siempre había soñado con tener una hermana. Incluso se inventó una, una rubia como ella a la que había llamado Mina. Beryl no parecía ser una buena madre, mientras que sus padres eran prácticamente perfectos… contrariamente a su cambiante hija.

—Así es más o menos como me lo imaginé. Sin embargo, hay que tener en cuenta de que ello podría significar que el padre de tu novio fuese el padre del bebé.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo eligió a él para que resultase culpable?

—Porque él era el candidato más probable. Ya se había metido en líos cuando era adolescente. Su familia era verdaderamente pobre, y ya desde la secundaria salía con la madre de Seiya, que no era rica, pero tampoco pobre. El caso es que quería llevarla a la fiesta de graduación y como no tenía suficiente dinero para alquilar un esmoquin, robo uno. Al menos, eso es lo que intentó hacer, pero lo pillaron. Salió en libertad condicional porque tenía planeado devolverlo después de la fiesta y era un alumno de matrícula de honor, y nunca se había metido en líos antes, pero cuando surgió lo del banco y parecía que él era el culpable, nadie se preocupó de seguir investigando.

—Lo cual no significa que no fuese el padre de la hija de Beryl Prather. ¿Por qué no investigó esto tu novio? —Levantó la mano para acallar sus protestas—. Lo único que quiero decir es que puede ser que estés metiéndote en camisa de once varas. Quizás no sea el tipo de regalo de boda que le guste a tu novio. Puede que haya un buen motivo para que no investigase.

—Hay un buen motivo, es decir un motivo bastante bueno, si uno lo ve desde el punto de vista de Seiya. Solo tenía cuatro años cuando encarcelaron a su padre, así que lo único que recuerda es cómo trataban a su familia por ser la de un convicto. En cuanto su padre salió de la cárcel hace dieciséis años, se mudaron a Pennsylvania, donde nadie sabía nada de ello y comenzaron una vida nueva. Sus padres le han dicho repetidas veces que tienen que olvidarse de aquello y seguir adelante, darse a sí mismos y a los demás la oportunidad de olvidar. Ni siquiera vendrán a Briar Creek para la boda.

—Y si ellos no quieren sacar los trapos sucios, ¿para qué lo haces tú?

—Para que sus padres se sientan cómodos al venir a nuestra boda y porque Seiya, en el fondo de su corazón, quiere saber la verdad.

—Aja —era obvio que no la creía.

— ¡En serio! De acuerdo, nunca me lo ha dicho, pero lo indica todos los días con sus acciones. Es médico. Podría ejercer en cualquier parte del país, pero decidió ir a Briar Creek a trabajar con mi padre. Intenta indicar con su comportamiento ejemplar que su padre no podría ser culpable de ninguna manera. Si él dice que su padre es un hombre de bien, yo lo creo. Encuentra la partida de nacimiento de esa niña y veremos quién es el padre y te garantizo que no será Richard Kou.

—Tengo toda la intención del mundo de hacerlo, pero hoy es sábado por la noche y los juzgados no abren hasta el lunes por la mañana a las nueve.

—Entonces —suspiró ella—, supongo que tendremos que esperar para aclarar ese punto. ¿Cómo se llama la niña? ¿Lo recordaba alguien?

—Oh, sí. Muchas personas lo recordaban porque Beryl le gritaba tanto. Mina.

— ¡Mina! —la extraña sensación la volvió a asaltar—. Cuando yo era pequeña, mi hermana imaginaria se llamaba Mina, y luego, cuando tenía seis años, llamé así a mi muñeca favorita.

—Es un nombre corriente.

—Supongo que sí —pero su muñeca, al igual que ella y la hija de Beryl, era rubia. De hecho, todavía tenía la muñeca en su cochecito en un rincón de su dormitorio, como si no pudiese desprenderse de una parte de su infancia.

Se quedó en silencio un instante, pensando en la hija de Beryl, en el parecido de cabello y edad, y en tener una muñeca con el nombre de la niña. Si creyese en el destino, pensaría que Mina estaba destinada a ser su amiga o incluso su hermana adoptiva, pero que el crimen de Beryl lo había torcido.

Muchas veces había oído a sus padres lamentarse de que ella no tuviese hermanos y hablar de la posibilidad de tener otro bebé. Cuando era niña, creía que ellos no lo hacían porque ella era tan problemática que a ellos no les quedaba tiempo para preocuparse de otro niño. Ahora que sabía más sobre el proceso de tener bebés, se daba cuenta de que quizás ellos no podían tener otro.

O podía ser que el supuesto original estuviese bien. Era tal su deseo de demostrar que se podía valer por sí misma, que generalmente sucedía todo lo contrario. Como con este viaje.

El avión cayó en un pozo de aire, haciendo que ella, sobresaltada, se fuese hacia delante. Aunque el cinturón la sujetaba bien, Darien alargó el brazo para protegerla, del mismo modo en que lo hacían sus padres cuando ella era pequeña e iban a frenar el coche.

Pero el contacto de Darien no tenía nada de paternal cuando le apoyó el brazo en el pecho izquierdo y la palma de la mano en el derecho.

Lo miró de reojo sin atreverse a mover la cabeza por temor a que el más leve movimiento aumentara la sensación prohibida y deliciosa del contacto accidental. Y lo terrible del tema era que ella quería que esas sensaciones aumentasen, llevarlas al límite, fueran cuales fuesen esos límites.

Se mordió el labio. No tendría que tener esos pensamientos mientras estaba comprometida con Seiya. ¡Y hablando de límites, ya se había pasado de la raya!

¡Y pensar que ella había creído que salir de Briar Creek un tiempo la iba a ayudar a relajarse! Nada podía ser menos tranquilo que viajar con Darien hacia Nebraska.

Él se inclinaba hacia delante, mirándola, detenido en el tiempo durante un instante. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Sus ojos, que eran del color del cielo de Texas, se oscurecieron como si una tormenta los hubiera cubierto. Serena se dijo que era debido al efecto de la luz en la cabina, pero la lógica no alteró el efecto de su mirada ni la descarga que sintió por su contacto.

Como si de repente él se diese cuenta de dónde tenía la mano, la retiró de golpe y miró al frente, perdidos sus ojos en la oscuridad externa.

—Perdona, ha sido un acto reflejo. Tenía cuatro hermanas pequeñas y una ex mujer que nunca se ponían el cinturón de seguridad ni en el coche ni en el avión.

—No importa —tragó Serena con esfuerzo—. Lo comprendo.

Hurgó en el bolso y sacó el resto de las galletas, para meterse una entera en la boca. Si la comida la ayudaba a olvidarse de que estaba volando, también le serviría para olvidarse del piloto, del recuerdo de su mano en su pecho, de la sensación de cosquilleo que todavía le quedaba donde él la había tocado y de la culpabilidad de traicionar a Seiya, su mejor amigo. Darien se inclinó hacia delante para hacer algún tipo de ajuste y Serena sintió su peligroso y masculino aroma, que habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Le quedaban solo otra bolsa de galletas, tres chocolatinas, dos bolsas de patatas fritas, un paquete de caramelos de menta y una bolsa de pistachos. Probablemente no le resultarían suficientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Darien se despertó con el ruido de las cañerías del agua. Esperaba que Serena hubiese dormido igual de mal en el motel de Prairieview, Nebraska. Así, estaría deseosa de volverse a casa.

Cuando llegaron la noche anterior, el dueño del motel se había disculpado porque el aire acondicionado no funcionaba, y la temperatura de la pequeña habitación estaba ideal para cocer pan. Para colmo, lo único que había cenado eran las galletas que Serena le diera. Y cuando pensaba en que el pequeño dormitorio estaba como un horno, no podía dejar de imaginarse comida, lo que hacía que su estómago protestase desesperado.

Sin embargo, ni el calor ni el hambre habían sido las razones principales de su dificultad para dormir, dándose una y otra vuelta toda la noche, sino Serena.

Serena, que había hablado y comido casi todo el viaje, incluyendo el viaje desde el pequeño aeropuerto hasta Prairieview en el destartalado coche que le había conseguido su contacto. Había hablado sobre su novio, su padre, su madre, los padres de ella, sus amigos… Había llenado el avión de tanta gente, y los había hecho tan reales, que casi esperó que ellos también se bajasen del avión cuando aterrizaron.

Cuando llegaron al motel, los dos últimos años de paz y tranquilidad habían desaparecido sin rastro y él estaba nuevamente inmerso en el caos. Había crecido con cuatro, sí, cuatro hermanas menores, que se habían preocupado por mantener el nivel de ruidos bien alto y además por meterse sistemáticamente en líos de los cuales él las tenía que rescatar. Luego, como si lo hubiese dominado el masoquismo, cuando las mellizas se fueron a la universidad, se casó con una mujer que hacía parecer a sus hermanas seres sensatos y razonables. Hacía tres años que las melazas se habían ido y su mujer cuatro meses después de la boda. Dos años de serenidad… hasta la noche anterior. Hasta Serena.

Era como sus hermanas y su ex mujer juntas y multiplicadas por cien. Y, para colmo, a sus hormonas les daba igual. No sabía cómo podía ser posible, pero mientras el cerebro le decía que se alejara para salvarse cuando todavía podía hacerlo, su cuerpo la deseaba con una intensidad que amenazaba con dominarlo.

El poco sueño que había logrado conciliar a intervalos estuvo poblado de sueños de Serena… Serena hablando, comiendo, ofreciéndole chocolatinas, chupándose el chocolate de los dedos con esos labios suaves y llenos…

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos que Darien no quería tener pero no podía evitar. Se desenredó la sábana de los pies y se puso los vaqueros mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Recortada en la luz cegadora del sol matutino había un ángel pequeñito con el rostro arrugado y un halo de rizos blancos como la nieve. Llevaba un vestido color azul marino con cuello de encaje blanco, igual al que su abuela llevaba cuando iba a la iglesia. Elevó una resplandeciente sonrisa hacia él y le mostró la gran bandeja que llevaba.

—Buenos días, señor Chiba. Le traigo el desayuno.

Darien pestañeó un par de veces, pero la alucinación no desapareció. Por el contrario, su olfato intervino para indicarle que el ángel llevaba panceta, huevos y café en la bandeja. Retrocedió un paso, permitiéndole que entrase.

—Soy Luna Finch —dijo ella, moviendo la lámpara de la mesilla para apoyar la bandeja—. Mi marido, Artemis, y yo somos los dueños de este sitio. Artemis es quien los recibió anoche.

Levantó la servilleta, descubriendo un plato lleno de panceta frita, huevos revueltos, dos dorados bollos de pan, un recipiente con manteca y una gran taza de café.

—Gra… gracias —tartamudeó Darien, convencido de que se había muerto de un ataque al corazón debido a sus sueños con Serena y se encontraba en el cielo—. Tiene un aspecto estupendo.

Luna atravesó la habitación para abrir las cortinas y luego se apoyó contra la cómoda, cruzando los brazos sobre el amplio busto.

—Serena quería que tomase un buen desayuno. Dijo que lo único que usted había comido anoche era un puñado de galletas.

Serena. Debió de haberlo adivinado.

— ¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Serena?

—Desde más o menos las siete de la mañana. Siéntese. Coma. No querrá llegar tarde a la iglesia.

— ¿La iglesia? —se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.

Una cosa era que le llevase el desayuno a la habitación, pero mandarlo a la iglesia era pasarse un poco de la raya. Aunque era un precio muy bajo por semejante comida. Desplegó la servilleta, agarró los cubiertos y se puso a comer.

—Serena nos contó el motivo por el que están aquí, buscando a esa Beryl Prather.

Darien masticó la crujiente panceta mientras untaba el bollito. No permitiría que Serena le arruinara el desayuno.

—La verdad es que nosotros llevamos solo diez años aquí, y no conocemos a ninguna Zoe Martin o Beryl Prather, aunque si ella no es una persona que socialice demasiado, quizás no la conozcamos por eso. Yo le dije a Serena que les preguntase a los ministros, ya que ellos son quienes conocen a todo el mundo.

Darien abrió el otro panecillo, sintiéndose como un embaucador al ir a la iglesia.

—Y, dicho y hecho, cuando Serena llamó a Nicolás Kumada, el pastor de la iglesia baptista, él le dijo que fuese a hablar con él. Serena dijo que estaba segura de que a usted no le importaría que le tomase prestado el coche para ir hasta allí, así no tenía que despertarlo.

¿Serena se había llevado el coche? Ya que tenía una sola llave, debió de poner nuevamente en práctica sus habilidades con la ganzúa, además de hacerle un puente.

—Me dijo que le dijera que volverá a buscarlo durante la escuela dominical para que ambos pudieran ir al servicio de las once —prosiguió Luna, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, lo que no movió ni uno de sus apretados rulos—. No creo que al Buen Dios le moleste que lleve esos pantaloncitos púrpura a la iglesia, pero nosotros somos metodistas. No sé lo que los baptistas pensarán. Le ofrecí uno de mis vestidos, pero ella no quiso saber nada.

¿Pantaloncitos púrpura?

Darien dejó el tenedor, se terminó el café y se dio por vencido.

Antes de que él siquiera se levantase, Serena se había hecho amiga de los dueños del motel, conseguido que le diesen a él el desayuno, encontrado un contacto que recordaba a la persona que buscaban y le había robado el coche para irse a la iglesia con pantalones cortos color púrpura.

Y él que pensaba que se había librado para siempre de las mujeres irresponsables y llenas de recursos. Aunque su ex mujer nunca le había desatado la libido de la forma en que lo hacía Serena. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que ella no se metiese en líos si él ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en uno?

Serena dejó la casa del reverendo Nicolás y se dirigió al motel a buscar a Darien para que pudiesen hablar con otros miembros de la congregación que pudiesen recordar a Beryl Prather, alias Zoe Martin, y Mina.

Ya se estaba haciendo una idea de cómo era la mujer que había causado la agonía a la familia de Seiya, y no era precisamente agradable. Había sido tan estricta con su hija que incluso el reverendo Nicolás, un estricto sacerdote, la consideraba cruel más que dedicada.

El coche decrépito que conducía iba tan lento que le dieron deseos de sacar el pie para empujar. Qué diferente de su propio coche, un deportivo rojo con cinco marchas y suficiente potencia para mantenerla al día con las multas por exceso de velocidad. No es que estuviese demasiado ansiosa por volver a ver a Darien para compartir las noticias con él ni que necesitase contarle todo lo que había logrado para demostrarle nada. Le daba igual lo que pensase de ella. Aunque el día anterior no había sido uno de sus mejores días.

Darien era diametralmente opuesto a Seiya. Seiya era la seguridad, el amigo en quien podía confiar.

Darien era el peligro, la invitación a lo desconocido, a probar la emoción de un vuelo por los aires que la aterrorizaba a la vez que la tentaba a probar que lo podía hacer.

Se había pasado la mayoría de la noche despierta en la calurosa habitación del motel, intentando olvidar la forma en que su contacto accidental la había hecho sentirse, la manera en que su aroma le había invadido los sentidos y permanecía como si él estuviese en la cama con ella.

Aferró el volante con fuerza, diciéndose que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. No solo eran sentimientos inapropiados para una mujer comprometida, sino que también lo eran para cualquier mujer en su sano juicio. Su mala costumbre de flirtear con el desastre generalmente acababa en una catástrofe en vez de en éxito.

Se había levantado temprano y, ante su sorpresa, había encontrado una pista, algo que decidió seguir para ser útil, para dejar de pensar en esos sentimientos que la invadían desde la noche anterior. Y se había encontrado con información que los ayudaría a localizar a Beryl… y rescatar a Mina.

El sonido familiar de una sirena le interrumpió los pensamientos.

¡Cuernos! ¿Estaría excediéndose del límite otra vez? ¿Cuál sería el límite? Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni se había fijado. ¡Pero esa carraca no podía ir a más del límite!

Miró por el retrovisor al joven agente que se acercaba con andares pendencieros. Mala señal.

Buscó la licencia de conducir y la sacó por la ventanilla cuando el hombre se acercó. No quería que el policía mirase demasiado dentro y se diese cuenta de que le había hecho un puente al coche en vez de pedirle las llaves a Darien. Él la agarró y se la llevó a su coche, para verificar la información. ¡Dios Santo! La policía de Briar Creek nunca hacía eso. La iba a hacer perder todo el día.

Darien se hallaba en la acera frente a su habitación esa mañana de domingo, todavía fresca. En otras circunstancias habría considerado que era un día perfecto, pero mientras esperaba que Serena apareciese en su coche prestado que ella había vuelto a tomar prestado, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Un coche grande y negro se detuvo frente a él, pero su mirada apenas se detuvo en él, para seguir mirando la carretera en busca de señales del coche en el que se había ido Serena. La cabeza de Luna se asomó de la ventanilla del pasajero.

—Serena acaba de llamar. Necesita que la saque de la cárcel.

Mientras Darien se dirigía con los Finch a la comisaría de Prairieview, se asombró de que aquella gente, a la que Serena hacía veinticuatro horas no conocía, saltara en su defensa.

—Es el pequeño de Kelvin —explicó Luna—. Ha estado viendo demasiadas películas de policías en la tele. Como nada sucede nunca en Prairieview, se la pasa buscando líos. Le puso a Mildred Adams una multa por aparcar demasiado cerca de una boca de incendios. Lo midió con un metro y resulta que estaba diez centímetros demasiado cerca. Imagínese, encerrar a Serena porque el coche no se hallaba registrado a su nombre.

Parecía ser que Serena no había mencionado en la llamada que había conectado al coche haciendo un puente con los cables.

Diez minutos más tarde se encontraban en el medio de la ciudad con su silencio dominical. Hasta la droguería estaba cerrada. Si alguien necesitaba un antiácido o un desodorante, tendría que esperar hasta el lunes.

Artemis se detuvo al lado del coche alquilado de Darien, frente al edificio de la policía, encima de cuya puerta se leía «Comisaría de Policía» esculpido en la piedra.

Tanto Artemis como Luna comenzaron a salir, pero Darien los detuvo.

—Vayan a la iglesia. No quiero que lleguen tarde. Yo cuidaré de Serena.

—De acuerdo —accedió Artemis, reticente—. Pero si tiene algún problema, llámenos a la iglesia metodista y vendremos a hablar con el hijo de Kelvin.

La puerta era más pesada de lo que él pensaba y le costó bastante moverla, lo que le quitó bastante teatralidad a su entrada. Esta vez, chirrió ligeramente cuando se abrió con lentitud.

Serena y un joven con uniforme azul levantaron la vista cuando él entró. El hombre se sentaba tras una mesa, con Serena en una silla frente a él. Lo primero que Darien notó fue que era verdad que ella llevaba pantalones cortos color púrpura, con una camisa sin mangas floreadas en púrpura, negras, amarillas y azul como sus ojos. Se había puesto corbata alrededor del cuello que él estaba dispuesto a retorcer y las puntas le colgaban hacia atrás. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y sandalias púrpura adornaban sus pies. Era tan brillante, tentadora y peligrosa como las luces de neón de Las Vegas.

Lo segundo que notó fue que ella tenía cinco cartas en la mano y una pila de calderilla frente a sí.

Una oleada de horror lo recorrió cuando recordó las dudosas habilidades que el novio le había enseñado. Estaba jugando al póker con el policía que la había arrestado y seguro que haciendo trampas, a juzgar por su pila de monedas en comparación con la del policía.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa radiante justo en el momento en que él se precipitó en la habitación y le arrancó las cartas de la mano, tirando por los aires el resto de la baraja y las monedas que ella había ganado con sus malas artes, y acabando en el regazo de ella.

¿Cómo era posible que en un momento de crisis como ese siguiese notando que olía a madreselva y que su piel era tan suave como los pétalos de la magnolia?

Se levantó, haciendo un esfuerzo por retirarle la cara del estómago y las manos de los muslos, aunque a su cuerpo le hubiese encantado seguir allí. Al ponerse de pie con un esfuerzo, su mirada se encontró con la sorprendida de ella. Sorprendida pero no horrorizada, se alegró al pensar. Sorprendida y quizás un poquito… ¿excitada?

— ¡Cuidado con lo que hace, hombre!

Darien se dio vuelta y vio que el policía se hallaba de pie y había sacado el arma.

Genial. Acabaría en la cárcel con Serena, para envejecer y engordar juntos. Y según se estaban desarrollando las cosas, estaría lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para oírla hablar todo el día pero no lo suficiente para tocarla.

—No pasa nada, Sammy —tranquilizó Serena al oficial—, es Darien Chiba, el hombre que me prestó el coche. Dile que no lo he robado, Darien.

Sammy enfundó el arma, pero no se relajó.

—El coche no está a nombre de Darien Chiba —dijo.

—Ya te he dicho que… —comenzó Serena con impaciencia, pero Sammy la interrumpió.

— ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que se lo ha alquilado a Taiki? —le dijo con desprecio.

— ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que no lo haya hecho? —Preguntó Darien, sacando la cartera del bolsillo para sacar de ella la licencia de detective privado y ponerla con un golpe sobre la mesa—. Estoy trabajando en un caso. La señorita Tsukino es mi cliente. Yo alquilé el coche y ella lo tomó prestado esta mañana.

— ¿Con su permiso?

—Sí —dijo Darien y apretó los dientes, forzándose a mentir.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que tuvo que hacerle un puente?

— ¿Cuáles son los cargos contra la señorita Tsukino —preguntó Darien, porque había un límite en el tamaño de la mentira que era capaz de contar.

—Exceso de velocidad —dijo Sammy, enderezándose—, no hizo señal de cambio de dirección, no llevaba cinturón de seguridad y posible conducción de vehículo robado.

— ¿Han hecho la denuncia del robo?

—No —reconoció Sammy a regañadientes mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

—Entonces, haga las multas por los otros cargos y déjela libre.

—Ah —dijo Sammy restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—, olvidémonos de las multas. Serena me explicó por qué había excedido el límite, no había nadie a quien indicar que cambiaba de dirección y el cinturón estaba roto.

— ¡Gracias, Sammy! —le sonrió Serena y se inclinó para recoger sus monedas, pero Darien la agarró de la mano y la arrastró fuera.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó ella, dando un tirón al brazo en cuanto se encontraron fuera.

—Suficiente con que le hicieses trampa al policía. No iba a dejar que te trajeses las ganancias.

— ¡No estaba haciendo trampa! —Dijo ella con rabia—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que pudiese hacer algo semejante?

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que tu amigo te enseñó a dar las cartas de abajo.

— ¡No… estaba… haciendo… trampa! —dijo ella, diciendo cada palabra por separado—. Y nunca se sabe cuándo te puede salvar la vida saber dar cartas de abajo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Pues… —dijo ella, dirigiéndose al coche, para luego detenerse y darse la vuelta otra vez—. Nunca se sabe hasta que llega el momento. Lo mejor es estar preparado.

—Entra —dijo él, abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Hasta que te disculpes por decir que hacía trampa, no.

—Si no estabas haciendo trampa, ¿cómo te ganaste tantos centavos?

—Suerte de principiante —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, lo que hizo que sus pechos, se moviesen de manera insinuante.

— ¿Suerte de principiante? ¿Y la historia que me contaste de que tu novio te enseñó a jugar al póker?

—Pues, es cierto, me enseñó, pero nunca jugamos en serio, solo practicábamos. Cuando vi el mazo de cartas en la mesa de la comisaría, me imaginé que podría hacerlo. ¿Qué podía perder? Estaba a punto de ofrecerle doble o nada para que retirara los cargos en mi contra y tenía escalera real. Si no hubieses entrado allí como un poseso… —le lanzó una mirada de furia antes de meterse en el coche y cerrar la puerta.

¿Cómo diablos se las había ingeniado para hacerlo sentirse culpable, cuando ella le había robado el coche, logrado que la metieran en la cárcel y él la había rescatado? Al menos Kay le había demostrado agradecimiento cuando la sacaba de alguno de sus líos.

Infiernos, ella lo había contratado para hacer el trabajo de encontrar a la mujer que había empañado la honra del padre de su novio. Sus funciones no incluían que la cuidase cuando ella se metía en un lío. Él resolvía los problemas de la gente desde una distancia segura. No se involucraba ni con los problemas ni con los clientes. Por eso le gustaba el trabajo.

No había emociones en juego. Ni altibajos, ni preocupaciones, ni pérdidas. Se metió en el coche dando un portazo.

—Me da igual lo que cueste —le dijo—. Aunque me cueste el salario de un día, aunque decidas despedirme, a partir de este momento te vas a Texas.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Serena, con la pena reflejada en el rostro—. Nicolás, el reverendo Kumada, me ha dicho que Zoe Martin, ese es el nombre por el cual la conocía, que su hija, Mina, no solo era rubia como yo, sino que además tenía los ojos azules —levantó las manos para impedir que él protestase—. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Podrían ser coincidencias, pero creo que tengo una conexión con Mina. Creo que el destino me trajo aquí para que pudiese intervenir en su vida para ayudarla a superar las crueldades que su madre le hizo. Tengo que estar allí cuando la encuentres. Es mi sino. Yo tengo unos padres maravillosos, un hogar estable, unos amigos geniales, todo lo que el dinero puede comprar… he nacido con una cuchara de plata, así que es mi turno de compartir algo de todo lo bueno que he tenido.

No había duda de que lo decía con sinceridad y preocupación. A la vez que Darien se moría por protestar, otra parte de sí se derretía al ver su deseo de ayudar a alguien menos afortunado que ella. Las largas piernas doradas, las caderas generosas y el redondo busto también contribuirían a que él cediese, pero mejor no pensar en ello. Si lograban llegar a tiempo a la iglesia, desde luego que rezaría para encontrar a Zoe y Mina Martin antes de que oscureciese para que Serena desapareciese de su vida para siempre.

—Nicolás me dijo que Zoe y Mina se mudaron justo después de que Mina comenzase el colegio —le informó Serena, como si el solo propósito de su vida fuese complicarle la suya.

El salto de alegría que le dio el corazón al pensar en que Serena no desaparecería de su vida para siempre le demostró que necesitaba separarse de ella inmediatamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Serena siempre se había considerado bastante hábil al leer las expresiones de la cara de la gente, pero, las que cruzaron en rápida sucesión por el rostro de Darien, la tenían totalmente confundida. Sus ojos se iluminaron y oscurecieron alternativamente mientras la miraba de la cabeza a los pies.

Finalmente, él apartó la mirada y metió la llave en la cerradura.

— ¿Puedo conducir este cacharro ahora o es necesario que le hagas un puente primero?

—Lo volví a dejar como estaba —dijo ella, con ganas de decirle que ella no estaba tampoco demasiado ilusionada con la idea de pasar más tiempo con él, con alguien que pensaba que ella era el tipo de persona que haría trampa con las cartas. Pero le pareció que no sería una buena idea decírselo en ese momento.

Además, porque no era verdad. Una pequeña parte de ella se sentía ilusionada por tener que seguir a su lado. La verdad es que era más que una pequeña parte. Fuese los que fuesen los extraños pensamientos que le pasaban por la mente cuando la había recorrido de arriba abajo con la mirada, había algo que no había faltado nunca… el calor. Le había hecho subir la adrenalina, echado leña a los humeantes carbones que creyó casi apagados hasta que él se cayó en su falda en la comisaría. No quería ni pensar en la sensación de su cara enterrada contra su estómago, sus manos en el muslo.

¿No quería pensar en ello? o ¿no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

—Bueno —dijo Darien, despertándola con el tono seco de su voz—, has tenido una mañana realmente ocupada. ¿Adónde vamos ahora? ¿A la iglesia? ¿Volvemos para oír otra vez al reverendo Kumada?

—No. Ahora tenemos que ir a la iglesia presbiteriana.

— ¡Aja! ¡Una conversión!

—No es necesario que seas sarcástico. Allí es donde va el director de la escuela de Mina. Kumada cree que probablemente recuerde dónde se mudaron.

— ¿Y tienes idea de dónde está?

—Sí, me dieron indicaciones bastante precisas.

Mientras Darien conducía, Serena miró por la ventanilla las antiguas casas con su cuidado césped. Prairieview era el mismo tipo de pueblo que Briar Creek. Aunque el primero estaba en la plana llanura de Nebraska en vez de en las colinas brillantes de verdor, tenía el mismo aire de domingo de su pueblo, y ella sentía la misma sensación de ineptitud que allí. Era sorprendente. Había comenzado el día tan bien, haciendo todo perfecto y luego había logrado que la metiesen en la cárcel y tuvo que pedirle a Darien que la rescatara.

Y Darien pensó que hacía trampas con las cartas.

No tendría que importarle lo que Darien pensase de ella, pero le importaba. Y eso le daba rabia. Intentar demostrar quién era, a alguien como Darien, podía acabar en problemas serios. Ya había visto prueba de ello aquella mañana.

¡Dios Santo! ¡Acababa de reconocer que quería demostrarle quién era, impresionarlo, enfrentarse a la tormenta y remontar el viento. Lo tenía crudo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Darien, volviendo a interrumpirla—. Cuéntame en detalle tu conversación con el reverendo Kumada.

Ella lo miró. Al menos quería hablar de la parte positiva de la mañana.

—Nicolás Kumada recordaba a Zoe Martin con mucha claridad. Iba a la iglesia todos los domingos y trabajaba en el banco.

—Qué interesante. ¿Desapareció algún dinero cuando se fue del pueblo?

—Se lo pregunté y me dijo que no. O no quiso tentar la suerte o aprendió a disimular sus robos mejor. Me dijo que era una especie de fanática religiosa. Ella y su hija iban a todos los servicios religiosos, pero nunca hicieron amigos ni participaron en actividades sociales. Dijo que Mina era una niña muy silenciosa, que Zoe la llevaba con mano de hierro y que Mina parecía asustada de su madre.

—Qué pena.

Lo dijo distante, como si estuviese hablando de la mecánica de un coche o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Por supuesto que es una pena! ¿Dónde estaban las autoridades? ¿Por qué no ayudó nadie a Mina? ¿Por qué no hizo Kumada nada al respecto? ¡Se supone que tiene que ayudar a la gente!

—Eh, no te enfades conmigo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero tienes que ser realista. Hace mucho tiempo de ello, en un pueblo pequeño y ¿qué podían hacer las autoridades? ¿Le pegaba a Mina, le causaba daño físico?

—Le daba cachetes. Kumada la vio hacerlo en la iglesia. Y, probablemente, era peor en privado. ¿De qué otra forma podía haberla dominado tan drásticamente? Recuerda que dijiste que, cuando estaba en Wyoming, era una niñita terrible. Zoe Martin tuvo que hacer algo drástico para quebrar un espíritu como ese.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes razón —dijo él, mirando hacia delante sin alterarse, aunque le latía un músculo en la mandíbula, como si le costase un esfuerzo mantener la calma—, pero eso fue hace una pila de años. Mina habrá crecido ahora, probablemente tenga un buen trabajo, un esposo, quizás un par de niños. Lo que le haya sucedido de niña está superado. Encontraremos a Zoe Martin, que irá a la cárcel por desfalco, y tendrás que aceptar que ese será su castigo por lo que le haya hecho a su hija.

— ¡No me puedo creer que te importe tan poco lo que le pase!

—Y yo no me puedo creer que tú te alteres tanto por alguien que ni siquiera conoces —respondió él, deteniendo el coche en el aparcamiento de la iglesia presbiteriana.

Durante largo rato, Serena se quedó pensando por qué estaba tan obsesionada con la felicidad de Mina. Era obvio que a Darien le parecía que estaba chiflada, pero por otro lado, no podía aceptar su total falta de interés.

—No sé cómo explicártelo, pero Mina no me parece una extraña. Es como si hubiese algún tipo de nexo entre ella y yo. Lo sentí anoche cuando me contaste sobre ella por primera vez. Y hoy, cuando hablé con Kumada, casi sentí su tristeza y soledad. Como si mi destino fuese encontrar a esa niña con el cabello y los ojos del color de los míos, y rescatarla de esa horrible mujer que le causó tantos problemas a tanta gente.

Darien levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, abriendo la portezuela del coche—. Me da igual que me creas o no. Me da igual que sigas trabajando para mí o no. Lo haré sin ti.

—Serena —dijo él, apoyándole la mano en el hombro para detenerla.

El cosquilleo se inició otra vez y su cálida piel subió de temperatura de forma muy distinta, haciendo que las brasas se encendiesen nuevamente.

Ella contuvo el aliento, paralizada, incapaz de moverse. Él le deslizó la mano lentamente por el brazo, causando incendios en miniatura por donde tocaba, y emitió algo como un gemido. O quizás el sonido provino de su propia garganta. O quizás se lo imaginó.

Aquello no iba bien en absoluto. De acuerdo, era agradable, realmente agradable, pero no necesitaba que nadie, que no fuese su novio, la hiciese sentir cosas que su novio no hacía. Estaba claro que no necesitaba eso, ni quería ni necesitaba sentirse atraída por un hombre que era la personalización del caos, garantizado para crearle más problemas en la vida.

Darien retiró la mano y ella empujó la puerta del coche y salió apresuradamente.

—Serena, no quise decir que no te creo. Lo que pasa es que me cuesta trabajo comprenderte. Ayudé a criar cuatro hermanas pequeñas y estuve casado durante cuatro meses, así que sé lo que significa tener a alguien a tu cargo. Pero, ¿un extraño?

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—Siempre he tenido de todo. Ha sido genial, pero muchas veces me he preguntado por qué me había tocado tanto a mí. No hice nada para merecérmelo. Y Mina no hizo nada para merecerse tanto mal. No es justo que yo haya tenido tanto y ella tan poco. Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad para equilibrar las cosas.

Él la miró un largo rato, con una expresión indefinible en los ojos.

—Haz lo que quieras. Es tu caso —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Le miró las piernas desnudas—. Pero, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir a la iglesia con esa ropa?

—Según me he enterado —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla desafiante—, Dios está más preocupado por el interior que por el exterior. Además, no tengo otra cosa. La bolsa tiene una capacidad limitada.

— ¿Por qué no trajiste una maleta?

—Si mis padres me hubiesen visto hacer una maleta, habrían evitado que viniese. Y lo mismo habría sucedido si alguien del pueblo me hubiese visto con una maleta.

Darien le volvió a recorrer el cuerpo con la mirada, calentándole la sangre como si la hubiese tocado físicamente, para volver luego a su cuerpo.

—Eres una mujer adulta. ¿No resulta un poco extremo tener a todo el pueblo pendiente de ti?

—Siempre lo he pensado. Ya te lo he dicho, mis padres son el monumento a la sobreprotección. Tengo veintisiete años, pero por la forma en que me tratan, pensarías que tengo siete. Eso me recuerda que no los he llamado desde que llegué al aeropuerto en Wyoming ayer, así que necesito encontrar un teléfono.

— ¿Tienen tus padres motivos para preocuparse por ti?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de rabia, incapaz de responder a su pregunta, ya que no estaba dispuesta a admitir que era así, pero no podía mentir mientras se hallaba en la escalinata de entrada a una iglesia.

Por suerte, la puerta se abrió, la congregación comenzó a salir y no tuvo que responder la insultante pregunta de Darien.

—Disculpe —le dijo a una elegante señora mayor—, estoy buscando a Andrew Costa. ¿Se encuentra aquí hoy? ¿Me podría señalar quién es?

—No lo veo por aquí —dijo la anciana—, pero ha venido. Ya saldrá. Lleva un traje azul y es calvo.

—Gracias.

—El director de la escuela de Mina se encuentra aquí… —le explicó Serena a Darien, que la miraba con cara de malas pulgas y los brazos cruzados.

—Ya lo he oído —la interrumpió él—. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo o prefieres hacerte cargo y yo me voy a casa?

—Trataba de ayudarte.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y lanzó un suspiro—. Pero preferiría que no intervinieses, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres que lo haga yo, lo haré. Si no, te entrego el caso y me voy a casa.

—No quiero que te vayas —le respondió, consciente de que si se iba no solo no encontraría a Zoe y a Mina, sino que probablemente se perdería ella—. Esto es muy importante para mí, especialmente ahora que sabemos lo de Mina. Me costaría mucho encontrarlas por mí misma.

Darien miró por encima del hombro de ella.

—Creo que ese ha de ser el señor Costa —dijo, acercándose a un hombre que respondía a la descripción que les había dado la mujer.

Serena lo siguió. Quizás Darien pensase que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero podía estar equivocado.

Darien se metió con el coche en el abarrotado aparcamiento de Sophie's Diner. A pesar de su aspecto austero, Andrew Costa había resultado amistoso y se hallaba dispuesto a conversar con ellos, a condición de que comiesen con él.

—Desde que mi mujer murió, hace siete años —les explicó—, siempre llego al restaurante de Sophie a las doce y diez. Ella me tiene preparada una fuente de pollo frito, y mi estómago está que clama por ella. Ir a la iglesia da hambre. Tendrían que tener un recreo para comer algo, como hacemos en el colegio.

Darien aparcó el coche y apagó el motor. Quizás no arrancase nunca más luego.

—Qué emocionante —dijo Serena—. Cada una de las personas con quienes hablamos añade una pieza al rompecabezas de Mina y Zoe.

Darien notó que la obsesión de Serena la había llevado a dejar de referirse al caso como el de Beryl Prather / Zoe Martin para hablar del caso de Mina y Zoe, con Mina en primer lugar. Le hacía sentirse muy incómodo, no solo porque no podía mantener un control sobre sus hormonas, ni tampoco porque no estaba seguro de qué catástrofe podía crear de un momento para otro, sino porque estaba convirtiendo el caso en algo personal. Los nombres comenzaban a convertirse en personas reales. Eso no era seguro. Si no había aprendido esa lección correctamente al entrar en la policía de Tyler diez años atrás, la experiencia se lo había enseñado.

Durante los dos últimos años como detective privado había sobrevivido manteniendo sus emociones separadas de la gente y las situaciones. Y Serena había convertido a Mina Martin en una persona de carne y hueso que respiraba y sentía, una persona de verdad.

—Espero que Costa añada la pieza que faltaba y las encontremos pronto —dijo, antes de comenzar a preocuparse por Serena y Mina y de si podría solucionarles la vida.

—Yo también —dijo ella, saliendo del coche.

Darien la siguió, apresurándose tras ella que corría hacia Andrew. Serena hacía todo rápido.

Al entrar al pequeño restaurante lleno de gente, a Darien le preocupó que no encontraran sitio, pero Andrew los llevó a un reservado vacío.

—Siempre está reservado para mí —dijo, deslizándose en un banco y haciendo señas para que se sentaran en el otro.

Serena se deslizó primero y Darien la siguió, sentándose en una superficie que se curvaba hacia el centro, haciéndolo apoyarse contra ella.

—Perdona —dijo, separándose de ella.

— ¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó la camarera.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en mirar el menú, mientras intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio sin deslizarse hacia el centro del banco y apoyarse contra Serena.

—Para mí, pollo frito —dijo Serena, con voz entusiasmada, a pesar de estar en un sitio totalmente distinto a los restaurantes exclusivos a los que seguramente estaría acostumbrada a frecuentar—. Me encanta el pollo frito. Y una coca cola. Grande, por favor.

La verdad es que no debería sorprenderse. Se las había ingeniado perfectamente en el motel local y en la cárcel, ¿por qué iba a sentirse mal en un restaurante de pueblo?

—Para mí también, por favor —dijo él. No había forma de concentrarse en el menú y mantenerse en esa postura precaria a la vez—. Y té helado.

— ¿Recuerda a Mina Martin? —le preguntó ella a Andrew en cuanto se fue la camarera y Darien se estremeció.

Otra vez le quitaba el caso de las manos y en vez de tratarlo como un negocio, lo convertía en algo personal.

—Si nos puede dar información sobre Mina Martin o su madre, le estaríamos muy agradecidos —dijo, tratando de volver al aspecto profesional.

—El otoño que viene habré sido director de la escuela primaria del pueblo durante cuarenta años. Durante ese tiempo, habré visto ir y venir a un montón de niños. Me he olvidados de muchos, pero recuerdo aquella niñita, aunque solo estuvo con nosotros el primer grado.

La camarera volvió con las bebidas.

—Así que recuerda a Mina —lo alentó Darien.

—Desde luego. Era muy llamativa, con ese pelo rubio y esos grandes ojos azules —tomó un trago de su té, dejó el vaso y estudió a Serena cuidadosamente, mientras la amplia frente se le arrugaba hasta casi la mitad de la calva—. ¿Cuál es el motivo que tiene para intentar buscar a esa gente?

—Es una historia muy larga —dijo Darien rápidamente—. Son del pueblo de mi cliente y están relacionadas con el novio de ella.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Es usted Mina? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

Darien perdió el equilibrio y se deslizó hacia el centro del banco, chocando contra el cuerpo suave y fragante de Serena.

Oyó cómo ella contenía la respiración, pero no se atrevió a mirarla, porque si volvía a descubrir en sus ojos la chispa del mismo deseo que él sentía, quizás nunca pudiese volver a salir del hueco en el que se había hundido, en el medio del banco de Sophie's Diner. A lo mejor se quedaba toda la vida así, saboreando las sensaciones que sentía con su contacto, el modo en que su sangre bailaba mientras se dirigía hacia las regiones más bajas de su cuerpo.

Logró subirse a su lado del banco nuevamente. ¿Cómo diablos iba a comer pollo frito si tenía que estar constantemente haciendo ese número de equilibristas?

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Andrew.

—Sí, claro, estoy bien.

—Parece un poco acalorado y está transpirando aunque el aire acondicionado está puesto al máximo.

—Respondiendo a su pregunta, no, no soy Mina—dijo Serena, y a él le pareció que le faltaba un poco el aliento, indicativo de que estaba tan alterada como él por la colisión.

—Perdone la impertinencia, pero se parece mucho a ella. Ya sé que la gente cambia con el tiempo, pero usted tiene el mismo color de pelo y de ojos. Pensé que quizás usted fuese adoptiva y buscaba a su madre real, como hacen en las películas.

—No, yo no soy adoptiva —dijo Serena suavemente—. Nací y me crié en Briar Creek, Texas. De allí procede Zoe Martin y realmente necesito encontrarla a ella y a su hija. Quizás haya algo en los registros de la escuela…

—Lo siento —dijo Andrew, mirándola e indicando con su voz y su expresión que lo decía en serio. Había margen para negociar allí—. Ojalá pudiera, pero los archivos de la escuela son privados y no puedo dárselos así como así a cualquiera.

Les trajeron tres grandes fuentes con pollo frito dorado y crujiente, puré y guisantes con panceta. La camarera añadió una cesta de panecillos recién horneados.

Darien se puso a comer con entusiasmo. Después del enorme desayuno no tenía demasiado hambre, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarse de la proximidad de Serena. El brazo de ella lo rozó, pero mantuvo el suyo apretado contra el cuerpo a pesar de los esfuerzos que éste hacía por volver a tocarla.

—Cuénteme como era —le pidió Serena a Andrew.

Darien se volvió a mirarla, tratando de hacerle una seña de que lo dejase de presionar un rato. Si tenían alguna oportunidad de lograr que ese hombre les proporcionase información, sería cuando hubiese bajado la guardia. Pero ella estaba totalmente concentrada en su objetivo y no lo miró.

Andrew dejó en el plato su muslo de pollo a medio comer, se enjugó los labios y miró a lo lejos, como si intentara conectar con el pasado cuando había conocido a la pequeña rubia.

—Era un poco tímida, pero inteligente y graciosa cuando uno lograba que se relajase. Sus notas eran sobresalientes y nunca tuvo problemas de disciplina.

— ¿Era una niña feliz?

—Es difícil decirlo —se encogió de hombros Andrew, con la frente fruncida, tomando el pollo para volverlo a dejar en el plato—. Me parece que no. No sonreía demasiado, no tenía demasiados amigos. Esa madre suya era demasiado estricta. La llevaba todos los días al colegio y la recogía todas las tardes.

— ¿No había un padre?

—No.

Serena se quedó silenciosa unos minutos, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¿Tiene usted niños?

—Sí, tengo dos niños, una niña y un niño. Y tres nietos.

—Qué bien —dijo ella en tono de añoranza—. Yo soy hija única. Siempre quise tener un hijo o una hija. Creo que es realmente raro que Mina y yo nos parezcamos tanto y procedamos de la misma ciudad, como si quizás hubiese una conexión paranormal, ¿sabe?

Genial, ahora le iba a contar a ese hombre la historia de su vida, incluyendo su imaginaria conexión con Mina Martin. La tocó con el pie, pero ella lo apartó.

Serena habló como era habitual en ella, gesticulando, haciendo aspavientos, riéndose. Y aunque Darien comenzó a ponerse nervioso, algo de su entusiasmo, su ardor, su pasión, le resultó atractivo. Serena lo asustaba. Las emociones lo asustaban. Al mismo tiempo, quería sumergirse, llenarse de su exuberancia, absorberla toda en una dosis que sabía que sería letal.

Su vida, tranquila y sin complicaciones con su padre viudo, había sido alterada a los diez años cuando su padre se había casado con una mujer con dos niñas, de seis y tres años. Al poco tiempo, su madrastra había tenido mellizas, lo que completó un total de cuatro parlanchinas mujeres, cuatro hermanas que había ayudado a cuidar y aprendido a querer con locura. Cuatro chicas que se habían apoderado de su vida y se la habían cambiado totalmente. Seis meses después de que las mellizas, Rei y Lita se fuesen a la universidad, se había casado con Sarah, justo antes de que la echasen del apartamento por no pagar la renta. Para alivio suyo, ella se había marchado cuatro meses más tarde, en la grupa de una moto que conducía un hombre que había conocido en la clase de cerámica.

Ya había acabado de cuidar gente. Ahora tenía su propia vida, una buena vida. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otra mujer parlanchina, llena de pasión y emociones encontradas, que necesitaba cuidados. Otra mujer que le alterase el mundo y luego desapareciese sin mirar atrás.

Ya le estaba arruinando su técnica de entrevistar. Ahora Andrew le hablaba de su mujer fallecida, las notas de sus nietos en la escuela y de que jugaban en los equipos de béisbol locales.

De repente, Andrew dobló la servilleta y la dejó al lado de su plato vacío.

— ¿Por qué no se vienen los dos hasta la escuela conmigo? —Le sonrió a Serena—, quizás les encuentre algo en los archivos, después de todo.

La sorpresa hizo que Darien dejase de hacer equilibrios en el asiento y se volviese a deslizar contra Serena. Para mortificación y delicia suya, ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

— ¿No es maravilloso, Darien? ¡Gracias, Andrew!

Maravilloso.

Sí, era maravilloso, sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo de esa manera. Maravilloso. Emocionante. Estimulante. Peligroso. Seductor.

No pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos. Y lo que vio lo asustó todavía más.

No tenía duda de que ella lo había abrazado movida por su inocente entusiasmo, pero al verle la expresión de los ojos y la forma en que sus labios se entreabrieron, se dio cuenta de que ella era consciente de las chispas que saltaron con su contacto.

La necesidad de besarla se le hizo tan fuerte como la necesidad de respirar. Más fuerte que el deseo de tomar el desayuno que Luna le había preparado esa mañana, más fuerte aún que las ganas de volar en su avión, era su deseo de besar a Serena Tsukino. Con que probara esos labios llenos se quedaría tranquilo.

Claro, como un trago satisfacía el deseo de un alcohólico.

Si no hubiesen estado en un restaurante público, no habría podido resistirse.

Uno de ellos tenía que volverse a Texas, y rápido. Ese pueblo no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. ¡Infiernos! Ni la ciudad de Nueva York hubiese sido lo suficientemente grande para los dos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4:**

La escuela primaria era pequeña y vieja, y le despertó tantos recuerdos de sus días como alumna que Serena titubeó ante la puerta de la dirección. Había atravesado una puerta similar más de una vez, y no necesariamente para recibir información de un amable director como Andrew.

Andrew quitó el cerrojo y les hizo una seña de que entrasen a la oficina.

La gran mesa de madera tenía encima un ordenador en vez de una máquina de escribir pero era, en otros aspectos, muy similar a la de Briar Creek donde había pasado muchas horas tensas. Las sillas de plástico, donde los alumnos díscolos esperaban a que se les castigase, podrían haber sido las mismas donde ella se había sentado intranquila. Hasta el olor a libro, ligeramente húmedo, era el mismo.

—Siéntense —les dijo Andrew, y desapareció en el archivo.

Ella pensó hacerlo en una de las sillas de espera, pero decidió quedarse de pie. Darien se apoyó contra el escritorio de la secretaria, se cruzó de brazos y miró a lo lejos.

Sola con Darien y en la oficina del director… las dos cosas juntas eran suficientes para que saliera disparada por el tejado.

Y en el restaurante parecía mentira que fuese, ella sola, quien se había dado cuenta de los fuegos artificiales que se formaban cada vez que se habían tocado en el hueco del asiento.

¡Y luego lo había abrazado!

De acuerdo. Fue puro reflejo. Ella siempre estaba abrazando. Abrazaba a todo el mundo. Pero había algo peligroso y excitante en lo que sentía al abrazar a Darien. Ni siquiera era de la misma categoría que la forma cálida y segura que sentía cuando abrazaba a Seiya.

Se atrevió a mirar a Darien otra vez. No se había movido.

—Qué emocionante —dijo exuberante—. Una pista de dónde se encuentra Mina —aclaró, no fuera a ser que él le leyese el pensamiento.

Él la miró con sus ojos azul acerado, una mirada que le dio la seguridad de que él le podía leer la mente.

—No sé por qué no me emociona demasiado esperar en la dirección.

—No me digas que tú también te metías en líos en la escuela —dijo, arrepintiéndose enseguida de reconocer que ella también se metía en líos en la escuela. Sumado a los acontecimientos de la mañana, seguro que no le reforzaba la confianza en ella—. ¿Qué hiciste? —quizás podía desviar la atención a sus travesuras. Por un largo rato pensó que él no le respondería.

—De quinto en adelante, fueron peleas.

No la sorprendió. Siempre tenía cara de enfadado.

— ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acusabas a los otros niños de hacer trampas? —se cruzó de brazos como imitando su postura, pero fue más para protegerse de él.

Él pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar la pared por encima de la cabeza de ella.

—La mayoría de las riñas eran por mis hermanas.

— ¿Defendías a tus hermanas? ¡Oh, qué encanto! —le daba una nueva dimensión, lo hacía todavía más atractivo, como una bomba envuelta en papel de plata con un gran lazo encima.

— ¿Encanto? —Negó con la cabeza—. Tenía cuatro hermanas y las más chicas, las mellizas, empezaron el colegio cuando yo estaba en quinto. Siempre tenía al menos a una colgada y generalmente venían de a pares. Querían jugar al baloncesto, ir de pesca, venir conmigo cuando yo tenía una cita. Y nunca faltaba el matón de turno que decía algo grosero de ellas y yo tenía que hacerle tragarse sus palabras. Que me pusieran los ojos negros con frecuencia no era un encanto.

— ¿Quieres decir que las dejabas jugar al baloncesto, pescar e ir contigo a tus citas? Espero que nunca te peleases con tus citas —sonrió.

—No, no me peleaba con mis citas —dijo él, con un atisbo de sonrisa—. Pero si alguna chica tenía un problema con mis hermanitas, yo no volvía a salir con ella. Era un lío con mi vida social.

—Tienes que haberlas querido mucho. Me da igual lo que digas, creo que eso es adorable.

Su mirada acerada se suavizó, aunque le salió la voz ronca al responder.

—Por supuesto que quería a mis hermanas. Eso no quiere decir que no me volviesen loco, porque lo hicieron. Ya todas se las arreglan solas, y yo estoy disfrutando cada instante de mi paz y soledad. Al menos lo estaba.

Hasta que apareció ella. No lo dijo, pero Serena lo oyó lo mismo. Hasta que ella apareció y se le colgó, metiéndose en líos, causando problemas que él le tuvo que solucionar.

—Aquí está —dijo Andrew, y ella se dio la vuelta para verlo aparecer con una carpeta en una mano mientras con la otra se quitaba el polvo del traje. Se sentó ante la mesa y abrió el expediente—. Parece que se mudaron a Wanitka, Minnesota. Tengo una carta de la escuela pidiendo que le mandáramos la libreta escolar.

Darien se inclinó, mirando los papeles.

—Supongo que no tendrá un certificado de nacimiento allí.

—Sí —dijo Andrew, levantando la vista y cerrando la carpeta. Se lo veía indeciso—, pero toda esta información es confidencial.

— ¡Por favor! —Le rogó Serena—. Si sabemos quién es el padre de Mina, quizás podamos encontrarla.

Y a la vez demostrarle a Darien que el padre de Seiya no era el padre de Mina, pensó Serena.

— ¿Está segura de que no es Mina? —Preguntó Andrew, esbozando luego una sonrisa—. Me hace recordar mucho a ella. Tiene la misma mirada de concentración que tenía ella cuando no entendía algo pero estaba decidida a aprenderlo —reabrió la carpeta y pasó las hojas—. He pensado en ella mucho. Tenía tanto potencial, pero me he preguntado muchas veces, a través de los años, si sería capaz de utilizarlo. La madre era un personaje —meneó la cabeza y se puso de pie—. Si me disculpan, tengo que salir un momento. Volveré dentro de cinco minutos.

Salió por una puerta y la cerró, dejando la carpeta del fichero abierta sobre la mesa.

Serena se inclinó a la vez que Darien. Las cabezas se chocaron.

—Perdona —murmuró, separándose sin atreverse a mirarlo porque sabía que su penetrante mirada se daría cuenta del torbellino de sensaciones que el viril aroma a jabón le causaba. Con el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que él también se había echado hacia atrás. Se volvió a inclinar para mirar.

Y volvió a chocar con su cabeza.

A ella le dio una risita nerviosa, pero Darien no rió.

Las comisuras de su boca temblaron, pero ella no supo distinguir si era de risa o de enfado porque él tenía esa expresión extraña otra vez. Se separó abruptamente de ella y agarró la fotocopia de la partida de nacimiento de la carpeta.

—Nos ha concedido solo cinco minutos para que miremos, así que no los desaprovechemos.

Sin ningún motivo especial, eso también le pareció gracioso a Serena, pero controló la risa para dar la vuelta a la mesa y mirar el resto de los papeles de la delgada carpeta.

—Escucha esto. Es la evaluación de Mina, escrita por Andrew: _Mina Martin es inteligente y motivada, pero extremadamente insegura y tímida. No se relaciona bien con los otros niños en el recreo. La madre soltera, Zoe Martin, no está dispuesta a hablar de los problemas de la niña. La trae a la escuela y la pasa a buscar aunque los demás niños se queden a actividades extraescolares. Parece que Mina le tiene miedo a su madre. Me parece que hay problemas en casa, quizás emocionales o abusos físicos_. ¡Oh, Darien, tenemos que encontrarla pronto!

Darien tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta que volvió a meterse en el bolsillo. Meneó la cabeza y Serena levantó la barbilla.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Probablemente ya está casada y con hijos. Me da igual. Lo único que quiere decir eso es que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

—Muy bien. Ya he acabado —dijo Andrew en voz alta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Serena y Darien pusieron los papeles en su sitio apresuradamente y a pesar de que estaban nerviosos, Serena se quedó azorada al darse cuenta de que notaba el contacto de sus manos que rozaban las suyas, la textura áspera de las yemas de sus dedos, el vello de sus nudillos, los duros tendones y, lo más importante, esas malditas chispas otra vez, que explotaban a lo largo de cada terminación nerviosa de sus dedos.

Cuando ella oyó que se abría la puerta detrás de ellos, Serena se dirigió rápidamente a ella para darle un abrazo impulsivo a Andrew.

—Gracias —le dijo—. No solo por ayudarnos, sino por preocuparse por Mina.

Él se ruborizó y Darien se acercó a estrecharle la mano.

—Buena suerte —les dijo—. Espero que encuentren a Mina y que esté casada y feliz con un par de niños rubios.

—Yo también —dijo Serena, pero tenía una sensación incómoda.

Andrew se quedó en la oficina y Serena siguió a Darien fuera.

— ¿Quién es el padre de Mina? —le preguntó en cuanto estuvieron en el aparcamiento.

—No lo sé —dijo Darien, abriendo la puerta del coche para que ella entrase.

— ¿Quieres decir que Zoe no puso a nadie en la partida de nacimiento?

—Dio un nombre —cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dio la vuelta para entrar por la puerta del conductor.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, dímelo! —le insistió ella en cuanto él se metió en el coche.

Como si lo hiciese adrede para molestarla, Darien puso el coche en marcha, miró los espejos y se aferró al volante antes de responder.

—Malachite Martin.

— ¿Ves?, te dije que Richard Kou no era su padre.

—No creo que Malachite Martin lo fuese tampoco —dijo él, haciendo una mueca—. Según ese certificado —sacó la libretita—, Mina Delaine Martin, hija de Zoe y Malachite Martin, nació el veinticinco de junio de 1972 en Los Ángeles, California.

— ¡El mismo año que yo! Es solo dos meses mayor. Un momento. Zoe Martin no se fue de Briar Creek hasta Septiembre de 1972.

—Exacto. Sabemos que Zoe Martin no es realmente su nombre. Sabemos que la verdadera Zoe Martin a quien pertenece ese número de la Seguridad Social era de Los Ángeles y se murió en 1969. Me cercioraré mañana por la mañana, pero te apuesto a Moon que la identidad de Zoe Martin también pertenecía a alguien más. Quizás la familia Martin al completo se murió en un accidente de coche y algún artista del fraude vendió sus identidades en un paquete, como las ofertas del supermercado.

— ¡Caramba! —dijo Serena suavemente—. Esto se está poniendo realmente interesante. Mina ni siquiera tiene un nombre propio. Me parece… no sé, me da un poco de grima. O pena —creyó que Darien la miraría con sorna al hacer esa observación, pero él no lo hizo.

—Sí, lo es —asintió él—. Triste. Mina, o como quiera que se llame, habría estado mucho mejor si su madre la hubiese dado en adopción.

—Como quiera que se llame —repitió Mina—. Quizás nunca tuvo otro nombre. Quizás solo tiene la identidad de alguien más. Qué horrible ni siquiera tener tu propio nombre.

Darien se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto de desinterés que contradecía totalmente la intensidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciendo que Serena se quedase sin aliento ante todo lo que desconocía de Darien Chiba.

—Supongo que si uno usa un nombre lo suficiente, se convierte en tuyo, como los actores o escritores.

—Supongo que sí. Pero no es justo que yo tenga todo y que alguien como Mina no tenga nada —repitió ella—. Ni siquiera su propio nombre.

Darien retiró la mirada de la de ella y dio marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento. Tenía que deshacerse de ella pronto. Lo ponía nervioso, se le estaba colando en los huesos y… dentro de sus emociones. Lo estaba haciendo volver a antiguos hábitos, un deseo de evitar que ella se metiese en líos e incluso cuidar y preocuparse por alguien que ni siquiera conocía… Mina Martin… porque Serena ponía su corazón en todo. Los iba a meter a los dos en un lío tremendo si no se separaba de ella pronto.

— ¿Quién es Moon?

— ¿Qué?

—Has dicho que estabas dispuesto a apostarte a Moon. ¿Es una de tus hermanas? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu… novia?

—Se podría decir que sí. Moon es mi avión.

— ¿Tu avión tiene nombre?

—Por supuesto. Es mi mejor amiga. Si la trato bien y le doy lo suficiente de beber, nunca me causa problemas. Nunca parlotea. La puedo dejar sola todo lo que quiera y cuando vuelvo, ella sigue allí y nunca se queja.

—Ya veo —dijo Serena despacio, y él se puso tenso al preguntarse lo que ella estaría viendo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado—. Así que tus hermanas y tu ex mujer se marcharon y te dejaron después de que las cuidases, pero tu avión no.

—Marcharse y tener sus propias vidas es lo mejor que pudieron hacer mis hermanas y mi ex mujer —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Me dejaron libre para que me dedicase a vivir mi vida. ¿Es necesario que volvamos al motel antes de ir al aeropuerto y a nuestros respectivos destinos de Minnesota y Texas?

—Pues, claro que hay que volver. Tenemos que despedirnos de Artemis y Luna.

— ¿Te involucras emocionalmente con todos los que conoces? Con Artemis y Luna hubo una relación comercial, eso es todo. Le pagamos por el alojamiento de una noche.

—Sería muy grosero marcharnos sin despedirnos.

—De acuerdo —le respondió él con enfado—. Ya que tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo comercial por el cual me pagas por mi tiempo, haremos lo que quieras con ese tiempo.

Serena se quedó silenciosa unos minutos, dándole una falsa sensación de tranquilidad. Cuando estaban entrando en el aparcamiento del motel, ella le clavó la ardiente mirada azul.

—Debes de echar muchísimo en falta a tus hermanas. ¿Cómo se llaman?

— ¿Quieres dejar a mis hermanas tranquilas? —no estaba dispuesto a decirle sus nombres, a dejar que ella se metiese más todavía en su vida privada—. Venga, digámosles adiós a los Finch y vayamos al aeropuerto.

¡Rayos! Ya había conseguido que él también se involucrase. Había dicho «decirle adiós a los Finch», en vez de «cerrar la cuenta del motel». Cuanto antes la mandase a Texas, mejor. Todavía les quedaba una hora de camino hasta el aeropuerto. Seguro que podía sobrevivir una hora más sin volverse totalmente loco… y estrecharla entre sus brazos para hacerla callar con sus besos.

— ¿Todavía estás enamorado de tu ex mujer?

Su vacilante pregunta hizo que él se detuviese a medio salir del coche. Se dio vuelta a mirarla.

—Perdona —dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. No quería meterme en tu vida. Olvida la pregunta. No es de mi incumbencia. Yo…

—No —dijo él. Había estado a punto de no responder la pregunta, pero quiso asegurarse de que ella lo supiese. Probablemente era porque no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de acallar su parloteo—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberla querido nunca —prosiguió, sintiéndose obligado a explicarle—. Era completamente irresponsable y yo tenía la loca idea de que tenía que ocuparme de ella.

—Ya veo.

¡Otra vez la cuestión del «Ya veo»!

Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle lo que veía esta vez, ella se dio la vuelta y salió del coche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5:**

Era asombroso, reflexionó Darien, que estuviesen metidos en un pequeño coche de cuatro plazas y que Serena lograse meter alrededor de cincuenta personas en él. El mismo grupo con el que habían volado la noche anterior… Su madre, su padre, su prometido, sus amigos. Se dio cuenta, consternado, de que pensaba en ellos como gente conocida, como amigos suyos, que escuchaba sus anécdotas con interés.

Serena necesitaba que le colgasen un cartel: _¡Peligro! Daña la salud emocional_!

—En cuanto lleguemos al aeropuerto tengo que llamar a mis padres —dijo ella, con un pie apoyado en el asiento a su lado y la rodilla levantada. La dorada pierna ocupaba demasiado de su visión periférica. El coche no tenía aire acondicionado y Darien sudaba copiosamente, pero ella hacía honor a la tradición de que las mujeres sureñas no sudaban, les relucía la piel—. Ya habrán vuelto de la iglesia —continuó ella—. La verdad es que no me apetece demasiado hablar con ellos, porque estarán enfadados conmigo, pero tengo que decirles que estoy bien. Se preocupan demasiado. Nunca me olvidaré de una vez, cuando tenía cinco años. Mi amiga Molly y yo nos metimos en una cueva que hay en el arroyo. Habíamos encontrado unas puntas de flecha y estábamos entretenidas cavando con ellas cuando nos encontraron.

— ¿Quién os encontró? —preguntó Darien, cuando ella se quedó silenciosa de repente.

—Todo el pueblo. Todos nos estaban buscando. Mi padre le tuvo que dar un calmante a mi madre. La pobre estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

—Parece que tu madre exageró un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis desaparecidas?

—No lo sé. Un par de horas como máximo —lanzó un suspiro y apoyó el rostro en la rodilla. Se había atado el cabello en una coleta con un pañuelo violeta, y el aire de la ventanilla le despeinaba los mechones alrededor de la cara—. Siento que me he pasado toda la vida intentando demostrarles a mis padres que no se tienen que preocupar por mí, pero cuanto más lo intento, peor es. Cuando me fui a la universidad y salí con el poli que me enseñó todos los trucos, pensaba que si aprendía todas esas cosas sería autosuficiente y mis padres no tendrían más de qué preocuparse.

—Supongo que ese plan no funcionó tampoco —le dijo Darien, no muy seguro de cómo usar una ganzúa y jugar al póker la ayudaría a ser autosuficiente.

—No —dijo ella, lanzando un suspiro aún más grande—. Un día estaba practicando con mi propio coche cómo hacerle un puente, cuando me arrestaron. Como no tenía ninguna identificación y el coche estaba a nombre de mi padre, lo llamaron y él me sacó. A mis padres nunca les gustó Yaten, y resultó que, al final, tenían razón. Salir con él solo me metió en líos. Así que finalmente rompimos —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca aprendí a montar en bicicleta porque mi madre se asustaba tanto que me ponía nerviosa. Cuando me fui a la universidad y ella no podía ver lo que yo hacía, comencé a hacer patinaje sobre hielo y me rompí la nariz —se inclinó hacia él, mareándolo con su proximidad—. ¿Ves la cicatriz? Papá hizo que un cirujano plástico amigo suyo me la arreglara. Mamá quería que aprovechase para arreglarme la nariz, como ella. Ahora tiene una naricita respingona. Pero claro, ella es muy menuda. A mí me gusta mi nariz. Me parece que quedaría rara con una naricita respingona.

—A mí me gusta tu nariz —cerró la boca de golpe. No había sido su intención decir las palabras en voz alta, y desde luego que no quería decir el resto de las que le rondaban por la cabeza. «Me gustan tus ojos y tus labios y tus pechos y tus largas y doradas piernas».

— ¿Cómo has conseguido tener las piernas tan bronceadas cuando tu cara y tu cuello son como el marfil?

¡Genial! Acababa de reconocer que la había estado observando.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y levantó la pierna en el aire. Darien tragó e intentó mantener la mirada fija en la carretera.

—Bronceado sin sol —dijo ella—. Las rubias nunca nos bronceamos, solo nos salen pecas —bajó la pierna, gracias a Dios, y revolvió en su bolsa, sacando un tubo blanco con un gesto teatral—. Es genial, pero se va muy rápido —le sacó la tapa y comenzó a ponerse la crema en las piernas, haciendo que Darien perdiese por un segundo el control de su cerebro… y del coche. Tragó, enderezando el coche con un golpe de volante.

El movimiento hizo que Serena se golpease contra la puerta y luego contra él, tocándolo, llenándolo de su aroma a madreselva y de su crema bronceadora sin sol. Frenó de golpe, como si pudiese con el pie frenar la locura que iba en aumento por su cuerpo.

El coche se detuvo con una sacudida en el arcén de la autopista desierta.

— ¡Dios Santo, te he manchado todo! ¡Lo siento!

Serena le tocó levemente las mejillas y el cuello, limpiándole la crema y haciendo que el corazón comenzara a latirle alocadamente. ¡Era una locura! ¿Cómo era posible que lo excitase una ruidosa mujer que lo llenaba de crema y luego lo limpiaba?

—Lo bueno es que ya eres moreno y tu cabello es negro —dijo ella, limpiándole ahora el pelo—, así que no creo que te queden manchas. Te estoy quitando todo lo que puedo, pero se supone que se quita con agua y jabón.

Darien se imaginó que las huellas de sus dedos le quedaban marcadas a fuego en la piel, tal era la fuerza que sentía cuando ella lo tocaba. Serena se miró las manos y luego se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a ponerse la crema en los brazos.

—De todas formas iba a ponerme un poco más en los brazos antes de que te salieras del camino. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Trataste de esquivar un animal? Oh, tienes en el pecho y los vaqueros también.

Darien se había desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa por el calor y cuando ella le tocó el pecho, él perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Le abarcó la barbilla con los dedos y la hizo mirarlo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron del asombro y el sobresalto, llenos del mismo ansia que sentía él, el mismo deseo. Sabía que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de besarla. Dentro de media hora estarían en el aeropuerto y ella se volvería a Texas mientras él se iba a Minnesota. Aunque se muriese o se volviese loco, tenía que probar sus labios una vez.

Le rozó la boca suavemente con la suya y ella respondió vacilante. Fue un levísimo contacto, pero suficiente para engancharlo, para hacerlo desear más sin importarle a costa de qué. Con un gemido le capturó la boca, se la exploró, probando, absorbiendo todo un torbellino de sensaciones. La suavidad, la firmeza, la calidez, la fragancia a madreselva mezclada con el perfume más fuerte de la crema bronceadora, la forma apasionada en que sus labios se movían contra los de él, su total entrega.

Ella estaba viva y era real y no le estaba tocando solo los labios ni el cuerpo, sino toda ella… su esencia, su espíritu, sus necesidades. Y respondió a ella de una forma que iba más allá de sus hormonas, que lo atraía y le hacía desear más aún.

Pasó un camión y el aire les sacudió el coche y le sacudió a Darien el cerebro, de modo que de algún lado encontró la fuerza para dejar de besar a Serena. Separar los labios de los de ella fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer en su vida. Y soltarle la barbilla fue la otra cosa más difícil de su vida.

—Será mejor que me ponga el cinturón por si ves algún otro animal y tienes que desviarte de golpe —dijo ella, después de pestañear y sentarse derecha en el asiento—. ¿Qué animal era? ¿Sabías que ahora se pueden encontrar armadillos hasta en Missouri? No sé si hay en Nebraska o no. Me pregunto por qué se irán de Texas.

—Hace demasiado calor para hablar —dijo Darien, apretando el volante tanto que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. No tendría que haberla besado. Tendría que haber sabido que ella no besaría sin hacerlo con el corazón, sin que una parte de ella le hiciese un agujero para instalársele dentro.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. La… ejem —le señaló el muslo, donde un churretón de crema le decoraba todavía el vaquero.

— ¿No tendrás pañuelos de papel en esa bolsa de _Mary Poppins_ que llevas?

Ella titubeó, lanzándole una mirada rara, luego revolvió en la bolsa nuevamente sin decir ni una palabra y sacó un paquete.

Finalmente, después de la hora más calurosa y tentadora de su vida, llegaron al pequeño aeródromo donde Moon lo esperaba para rescatarlo del infierno a que Serena lo tenía sometido. Aparcó el cochecito destartalado.

—Vamos a lavarnos las manos y la cara —dijo ella, bajándose. Eran las primeras palabras que decía en la última media hora.

La siguió dentro del edificio, lo suficientemente detrás de ella para disfrutar de una buena perspectiva de sus largas piernas moverse con cada paso, su redondo trasero meneándose tentador con esos pantaloncitos púrpura.

Gracias a Dios que ya casi había acabado. Se sentía intensamente aliviado.

Esa forma de meterse en su vida lo estaba turbando y ni necesitaba ni quería las complicaciones que surgían con los sentimientos irracionales. Había sido un tonto al pensar que podría besarla y luego olvidarse de ella. Lo había empeorado.

Si seguía cerca de ella más tiempo, no podría evitar besarla otra vez. Era como una droga de diseño, haciendo que, quien la consumía, entrase en un estado de euforia tal que se olvidaba con facilidad el dolor de la abstinencia.

Necesitaba poner suficiente distancia entre los dos para volver a considerarla una clienta, una mujer que lo había contratado para hacerle a su prometido un regalo de boda.

«Hacerle a su prometido un regalo de boda». Se lo repitió intentando imaginarla vestida de novia, mirando con adoración a otro hombre, prometiendo amar y honrar a otro hombre. Pero no pudo.

Serena se apresuró dentro del pequeño aeródromo delante de Darien. Le entristecía no poder estar allí cuando Darien encontrase a Mina. Sin embargo, después de ese ardiente beso, supo que no se atrevería a quedarse sola con él de nuevo. No veía el momento de volverse a Briar Creek y a la seguridad de la amistad sin amenazas de Seiya.

Estaba claro que Darien le hacía mostrar su lado peor… le hacía sentir cosas que una mujer comprometida no debería de sentir, la ponía tan nerviosa que ella no hacía más que parlotear, contándole la historia de su vida y la de los demás. Hacía que ella quisiese hacer cosas locas y salvajes, aunque deseaba a la vez demostrarle que no era irresponsable como su ex mujer, que era igual de competente y valerosa que él, aunque sabía que no lo era, y que intentar demostrarlo la haría meterse en más líos todavía.

El aeródromo solo tenía un cuarto de baño. Ya había pasado media hora desde el accidente y estaba casi segura de que tendrían que frotarse las manos concienzudamente para quitarse el bronceado. Ya se le habían manchado las palmas de las manos antes. La mayoría del bronceado se le habría ido antes de la boda, aunque en las fotos de boda, la verdad es que no se veían mucho las palmas de las manos.

La sensación de claustrofobia le oprimió el pecho otra vez al pensar en su boda y le dieron deseos de irse a Minnesota o donde fuese con Darien a pesar del peligro. O debido a él. Porque él representaba un tipo de vida que ella nunca había tenido, viviendo al límite, volando por el país, llevando una vida llena de glamour, sin temor a nada.

—Las damas primero —le dijo él con cortesía.

—Tengo que llamar a mis padres. ¡Prioridades! —sonrió ella, retrocediendo y haciéndole una seña hacia la puerta de madera que ponía: _Lavabo_.

Él se encogió de hombros y entró, y ella miró alrededor en busca de un teléfono público. Al fondo de la habitación un hombre gordo y calvo se sentaba detrás de una mesa donde había el único teléfono que había.

— ¿Me permite el teléfono?

— ¿Va a llamar a larga distancia? —preguntó el hombre y levantó la vista, dejando el periódico.

—Sí, voy a llamar larga distancia y tengo una tarjeta de crédito —dijo, revolviendo en el bolso para sacar la cartera, que abrió—. ¿Ve? —le mostró la tarjeta.

—Sí, señora. Dígame los números que yo le marco.

Le dio la secuencia y él marcó laboriosamente cada número para luego darle el teléfono.

Comunicaba. Su padre estaría haciendo una llamada importante y habría desconectado la llamada en espera.

Apretó el auricular. Tendría que llamar a Seiya. Él pasaría el mensaje. Después de todo, era su prometido.

No podía. Tan pronto, después de besar a Darien, no. Por lo menos hasta que se le borrara de la mente y de los labios el beso y la euforia que evocaba. Le devolvió el auricular al nombre.

— ¿No hay nadie? —le preguntó Darien, acercándosele por detrás.

—Comunica.

—Ve a… ejem, lavarte las manos mientras yo hago los arreglos con Minnesota.

¿Qué se creía, que ella usaba la frase como un eufemismo? ¿No se había lavada las manos él? Le agarró la mano izquierda y se la dio vuelta. Ya se le estaba bronceando. Le olisqueó la palma. Jabón. Se había lavado. Quizás eso le disminuyera el efecto.

Él retiró la mano despacio y ella levantó la vista para verlo a él y al hombre tras la mesa mirándola con curiosidad.

Salvo que le dijese la verdad, no había forma de explicar su comportamiento. Sonrió y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Cuando ella volvió, Darien hablaba con el hombre de la mesa.

— ¡Tiene que haber algo!

—No.

— ¿Qué problema hay? —Preguntó Serena, que de repente se asustó—. ¿No vas a poder volar a Minnesota a encontrar a Mina?

Él se volvió hacia ella con consternación, confusión y algo más… ¿anticipación?… reflejados en el rostro.

—Todo está listo para Minnesota. Pero el dueño del otro servicio de aviones de la zona se llevó a un grupo de pesca y ha decidido quedarse con ellos durante dos semanas —hizo una pausa, dejando que la importancia de lo que decía le llegase—. No te puedo mandar a Texas desde aquí. Tendrás que volar a Minnesota conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 6:**

Darien se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, en la pequeña habitación del motel en Wanitka, Minnesota. Al menos allí la habitación había estado fresca, gracias a las rajas en las paredes, permitiéndole dormir profundamente a pesar de sueños turbadores en los que besaba a Serena. Recordaba claramente que, aunque estaba dormido, no quería despertarse porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciese, ella se alejaría de su vida.

Había estado sorprendentemente silenciosa durante el vuelo y el viaje hasta el motel. Y lo que lo sorprendía todavía más era que no se había sentido menos agitado por su silencio de lo que había estado la noche anterior por su parloteo. Su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso.

Especialmente después de perder el control y besarla.

Tenía un cierto encanto a pesar de su despiste… o quizás debido a ello. Necesitaba alguien que la cuidase, y sabía por experiencias pasadas lo susceptible que él era a esa trampa mortal. Era tan fácil meterse a cuidar mujeres indefensas, invirtiendo tiempo y emociones… y ¿para qué? Sarah montada en la grupa de la motocicleta era la confirmación de que él no estaba cortado para ese papel.

Mantente sin ataduras. Que la relación sea impersonal.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y puso los pies en el suelo, haciendo que una familia entera de cucarachas corriese desesperada a buscar refugio. Ya se enteraría cuando Serena se despertase por los gritos que seguro que lanzaría. En Texas había de todo tipo de bichos y había matado cientos de ellos para defender a las indefensas mujeres de su vida. Al menos eso haría que Serena estuviese más ansiosa por irse a su torre de marfil de Briar Creek.

El recuerdo de lo que ella había hecho con su coche la mañana anterior, mientras él dormía, hizo que corriese a vestirse antes de que ella se escapase para ayudarlo un poco más.

Se fue al cuarto de baño al fondo de la habitación y sacó la espuma de afeitar, echándose un poco en la palma de la mano. La mala luz del baño hacía que pareciese que tenía la palma de la mano bronceada, especialmente contra el blanco del copete de espuma… lo que le recordó otro copete blanco, la crema bronceadora sin sol de Serena.

Meneó la cabeza, se enjabonó la cara y tomó la maquinilla. No podía ser. Se la había quitado con un pañuelo de papel. Además, Serena había abierto el tubo con la intención de ponerse la crema en el coche, sabiendo que allí no tenían agua y jabón. Y no lo hubiese hecho y arriesgado a broncearse las palmas ella. Era la mala iluminación.

Excepto que Serena no siempre planeaba las cosas demasiado bien.

Se aclaró las manos y comparó ambas palmas. La izquierda parecía sucia, no del color dorado de las piernas de Serena. Pero las palmas no se broncean. Genial. En todos lados, la gente creería que tenía las manos sucias. O más bien, una mano sucia.

Pero ya se iría, se aseguró. Serena había dicho algo de eso. Y no se iba a alterar por ello. No era como si tuviese una mancha en la cara.

Se quedó mirando la cara recubierta de espuma. Se afeitó rápidamente, descubriendo la mancha ligeramente más oscura que le corría por una mejilla.

Casi no se notaba. Una mancha de suciedad.

Suspiró. ¿Qué más daba si parecía que no se había bañado últimamente? Podía ser peor. Con Serena, las cosas siempre podían ser peores de lo que eran.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y oyó un zumbido que parecía provenir de la habitación de Serena.

Cuando el agua de la ducha comenzó a salir, dejó de oír el zumbido, pero sabía que estaba allí, y saberlo lo llenaba de preocupación.

Quizás Serena llevaba un secador de pelo en esa bolsa mágica y se estaba secando el pelo. O llevaba una batidora para hacerse una leche malteada de desayuno. Después de lo del día anterior, nada lo sorprendía.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? No le llevaría tanto secarse el pelo, ni batir leche.

¿Y si se le había caído el secador dentro de la bañera y ahora estaba inconsciente o algo peor? El secador habría hecho un corto circuito y dejado de funcionar, ¿no?

No es que estuviese preocupado por ella. Si ni siquiera la conocía. Era su clienta, eso era todo. Y no tenía ninguna obligación de preocuparse por ella, de cuidarla.

De acuerdo, estaba un poquito preocupado, pero solo de la forma en que estaría preocupado por una desconocida. Especialmente de una desconocida que fuese proclive a meterse en líos, una desconocida cuyos padres se preocupaban, con causa justificada, cuando ella se hallaba lejos de ellos.

— ¡Serena, si no abres, entro!

Sacó la cartera del bolsillo y de ella extrajo una tarjeta de crédito. Ella no era la única que podía forzar puertas. Deslizó el plástico entre la puerta y el marco y abrió con facilidad.

— ¿Serena? —llamó al empujar la puerta.

Ella se hallaba ante el tocador al fondo de la habitación, de espaldas a él, vestida con solo bragas color turquesa y sujetador. El cabello brillante le caía sobre los hombros color marfil y la imagen era tan hermosa, tan vibrante y llena de vida que por un momento lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándola y saboreando cada detalle.

En el momento en que emergió para nadar a la superficie de la realidad para darse la orden de cerrar la puerta y marcharse, ella levantó la mirada, que se encontró con la de él en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta y el azul de sus ojos sobresaltados añadió otra faceta a los efectos tecnicolores.

—Perdona —murmuró, aunque ella probablemente no lo oyese por encima del ruido del secador de pelo que tenía en una mano. Él retrocedió y cerró la puerta, intentando luego recuperar el aliento y detener el torbellino de sus sentidos.

Una mujer en ropa interior. Eso era todo lo que había visto. No había motivo para volverse majara, para sentir que su imagen se le había grabado en la retina a fuego para siempre. Una mujer en ropa interior secándose el cabello.

No. El cabello le caía suavemente sobre los hombros.

La puerta se abrió y ella apareció en el umbral con la blusa turquesa y los pantalones cortos caqui que llevaba el primer día. Se puso tenso mientras esperaba lo que ella diría porque se había metido en su habitación.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, con el mismo tono de siempre—. ¿Llamaste y no te oí? Lo siento. Trataba de secar mis pantalones. No tenía más ropa que ponerme, así que lavé esta, pero los pantalones no se secaron del todo, especialmente las costuras. Todavía están un poquito húmedos, pero probablemente hará calor hoy.

Fue un alivio oírla parlotear otra vez, volver a la relación de siempre, en la que ella parloteaba y él se enfadaba. Le resultaba mucho más fácil eso que preocuparse por ella…, infinitamente mejor que la imagen de su cuerpo esbelto con la ropa interior turquesa.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirarla por lavar su ropa sin siquiera quejarse de que los pantalones seguían húmedos.

— ¿Lista para buscar el desayuno? —le preguntó.

—Desde luego. Iré a por la bolsa —se volvió a meter en la habitación. Una cucaracha desapareció bajo la cama.

—Espero que no te hayan molestado los bichos —dijo, invitándola a que se quejase, a recordarle sus debilidades, a darle un motivo para que se olvidase del relámpago de admiración.

— ¿Qué bichos? —preguntó ella, echándose la bolsa al hombro y saliendo.

—Las cucarachas —indicó él la desteñida alfombra marrón—. Es el peligro de los edificios viejos. Siempre hay cucarachas.

—Oh, las cucarachas. Pobrecitas. ¡Tienen una mala fama! Pero no hay prueba de que transmitan enfermedades. No pican ni atacan al hombre, son un eslabón importante en la cadena alimentaria y juegan un valioso papel en la descomposición de la materia orgánica, especialmente en los bosques y sitios por el estilo. Orden de los insectos _Blatarios_ o _Blatodea_.

— ¿Qué? — ¡Dios Santo, parecía un catedrático de la universidad! Ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero antes de que lo hiciese, él la detuvo levantando la mano—. Da igual —se dirigió al coche, pero luego se dio la vuelta para decirle—: ¿Te lo aprendiste en un juego o algo por el estilo?

—Soy entomóloga. Bueno, lo sería si me atreviese a marcharme a Dallas o Houston o algún sitio así donde necesitasen un entomólogo. Pero, ya que a nadie en Briar Creek le interesa el estudio de los insectos, trabajo en la biblioteca. Tengo un título de bibliotecaria científica.

Serena, la intelectual. Serena, la entomóloga. Serena, la bibliotecaria. Serena, la contradicción ambulante.

—Tus padres no te dejan marcharte de casa.

Una expresión de añoranza le veló los ojos.

—Podría hacerlo —dijo con una seriedad que nunca le había visto antes—, pero no vale la pena hacerlos sufrir tanto. Cuando me fui a la universidad, mi madre me llamaba todos los días. No sería capaz de soportarlo si me mudase. Ya sé que es su propia paranoia, pero lo hace porque me quiere. Y papá es igual. Lo disimula mejor que mamá, pero yo me doy cuenta. Son los mejores padres del mundo y hacerles felices es más importante para mí que ser entomóloga —se alejó hacia el coche y esperó a que él le abriese la puerta.

Demonios. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener una distancia emocional de Serena. Quizás ahora ella sacase un paquete de patatas fritas de su bolsa y masticase ruidosamente todo el camino hacia el restaurante. Seguro que parlotearía más. O a lo mejor le hablaba de su novio.

Al pensar en ello, se quedó de piedra.

Serena era su cliente, era impredecible e irritante y estaba comprometida para casarse. Eso era suficiente para anular todo lo demás, incluyendo su vitalidad, su alegría de vivir, su tierno espíritu y su libido.

Si no encontraba un avión para ella, la mandaría a Minneapolis y la metería en un avión comercial, pero estaba claro que ella se iba a Texas ese mismo día. Podía aguantar una hora, no mucho más.

Levantó la mano, mostrándole la palma marrón para probarse a sí mismo que ella era una catástrofe ambulante.

— ¿Cuánto tarda en irse esta porquería?

Ella se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

—Tres o cuatro días —le dijo, y su voz pareció venir de muy lejos, apenas audibles por encima del viento que le soplaba en los oídos por su contacto suave e hipnótico—. Si te sirve de consuelo, tengo dos —le dijo, mostrándoselas, y a él le dieron ganas de reírse, reírse y besarle las manos bronceadas que eran tan suaves contra su piel.

Quizás pudiese aguantar unas horitas más con ella.

Serena acabó los restos de su bollo de canela ante el mostrador del pequeño restaurante en el centro de Wanitka y miró a Darien, que llamaba desde el teléfono público en el otro extremo de la habitación. Se encontraba de espaldas y sus hombros cuadrados y decididos le daban sensación de tranquilidad. Darien era extremadamente capaz. Le encontraría la forma de volverse a Texas ese mismo día.

Nada la pondría más feliz que volverse a su casa, a la seguridad de Briar Creek, a sus padres, a la cómoda relación con Seiya.

Toqueteó las migas de su plato a la vez que se preocupaba por qué Briar Creek ya no le parecía seguro y Seiya tampoco cómodo.

No podía creer que le hubiese soltado todo ese rollo sobre las cucarachas a Darien. Un intento tan evidente de impresionarlo. Se sentía humillada, especialmente considerando que él había entrado cuando ella se encontraba en ropa interior. Lo peor era que, en vez de correr a esconderse, había querido erguirse, meter la tripa, echar los hombros hacia atrás…, hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para parecerle atractiva.

Darien exudaba una tentadora sensación de peligro, un aire que constantemente la hacía intentar demostrarle que no tenía miedo. Como aquella vez, a los ocho años, que su amiga Molly la había desafiado a que se metiese en un vagón de carga abierto. Sus esfuerzos por demostrar su valor habían acabado en Tyler, desde donde llamó a sus padres para que la fuesen a buscar. No les gustó demasiado.

Tampoco les gustó la vez que llevó a Yaten a su casa y les explicó que él tenía ese aspecto desaliñado y barbudo para que no se notase que era policía. Esa aventura había acabado en la cárcel por robarse su propio coche y sus padres tuvieron que pagar una fianza para sacarla.

Darien no era policía de incógnito, pero tenía el mismo aura de súper confianza, de atrevimiento, y estaba segura de que a sus padres no les gustaría enterarse de que lo había besado, que él la había visto en ropa interior y que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Y también era poco probable que a Seiya le gustase que su prometida se sintiese tan fascinada por un hombre a pocos días de la boda. La idea le puso un peso en el corazón y se le secó la boca.

— ¿Me da otra coca cola, por favor? —le pidió a la camarera, que llevaba el pelo rubio sujeto en un complicado moño lleno de rizos.

—Claro, cielo —dijo la rubia, Lina, según el cartelito que llevaba en el pecho, sonriendo mientras le llenaba el vaso—. No te preocupes, que tu novio no te va a dejar.

—No es mi novio, es un detective privado que contraté para encontrar a alguien para mi novio. Quiero decir… —Serena hizo un esfuerzo para no parlotear con esa desconocida. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Es complicado.

—Cuando se trata de hombres —sonrió la mujer, repasando el mostrador con un trapo—, parece que las rubia siempre tenemos un imán para los problemas.

—Me parece que me teñiré el pelo —dijo Serena, bebiéndose la coca cola.

—No supone ninguna diferencia —rió Lina—. Cuando conocí a mi quinto marido, Sebastian, el dueño de este local, yo iba de pelirroja, pero Sebastian dijo que él se dio cuenta de que yo era rubia bajo la tintura pelirroja. Así que ahora, que lo tengo casi blanco, me lo tino de rojo para él. Pero no se consigue nada en frasco que tenga un color tan bonito como el tuyo.

—Gracias. Mi madre es rubia, pero la suya era rubia.

— ¿Eres de aquí?

—No. Mi familia es de Texas. He venido con Darien a buscar a alguien.

— ¿A quién buscáis? Yo llevo aquí toda la vida. Conozco a la mayoría de la gente.

—Una mujer llamada Zoe Martin —se alegró Serena—. Es baja, de cabello rubio y andará por los cincuenta. Tiene una hija llamada Mina que es rubia como nosotras, de mi edad.

Lina meneó la cabeza, pero el movimiento fue lento e indeciso.

—Vinieron aquí en 1979 —prosiguió Serena, con la esperanza de despertar la memoria de esa mujer—, cuando Mina tenía siete años. Probablemente vivían alejadas de todos. Zoe era una mujer dura y exigente, y tenía a Mina totalmente sojuzgada.

Mina frunció la frente mientras pensaba.

—Ya está, Serena, todo arreglado —dijo Darien, y se deslizó en el taburete junto al suyo—. Te llevaré en mi avión hasta el aeropuerto de Minneapolis a tiempo para tomar un avión esta tarde.

—Qué bien. Me alegro. Genial —asintió Serena con la cabeza. La sensación de desolación debía ser porque la rubia le hacía sentir rara—. Lina, ¿me da otro bollo de canela? —pidió, para tapar el agujero que se le había hecho en el estómago.

—Claro, cielo. Los hago yo todas las mañanas. ¿Le pongo otro café, Darien?

—Eh, sí, gracias.

Ella le llenó la taza y se alejó para servir a otro cliente.

— ¿Lina? ¿Darien? ¿No puedes estar con alguien más de cinco minutos sin hacerte amiga? —gruñó Darien, con tono de enfado cuando tendría que estar contento. Se libraba de ella, tendría que estar feliz. Era lo que había deseado desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Ella le miró el perfil mientras él tomaba un trago de café.

—Qué asco —hizo una mueca—. Parece jugo de paraguas.

—La primera taza te pareció bien —le recordó ella—. Y la respuesta a la pregunta es sí, he estado con alguien más de cinco minutos sin hacerme amiga. Tú.

Él bajó la taza y la miró atónito.

—No… no tienes que ser mi amigo —tartamudeó ella—. Soy tu clienta. Relación comercial. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo. No es necesario que seamos amigos. No vale la pena, ya que me voy hoy. Esta tarde. En avión. De vuelta a Texas — ¿por qué no se callaba? ¿Dónde estaban los rayos y los terremotos cuando uno los necesitaba?—. No es que seamos enemigos, por supuesto.

—Relación comercial —dijo él con firmeza—. Ni amigos ni enemigos, solo negocios. Nada personal —se tomó el resto del café y se bajó del taburete—. Iré a hacer unas llamadas, a ver si puedo encontrar la dirección de Zoe Martin y ver lo de la partida de nacimiento. Cuida el negocio.

—Bien —repitió ella—. Me alegro. Genial —le dio otro bocado al bollo de canela, que de repente le pareció seco e insulso.

—Lina, ¿me puede dar cambio para el teléfono? —llamó él.

—Aquí tienes, cielo —dijo ella, cambiándole unos dólares. Lo miró alejarse hacia el teléfono—. Estaba hablando con Amy y Haruka. ¿Esas Martin son parientes suyas? No sé cómo pude haberme olvidado de la niña —continuó Lina—. En aquella época estaba casada con Liam y teníamos la tienda de comestibles de Sicamor Street. Mina era una niñita callada y tímida, aterrorizada de su madre. La madre nunca compraba más que lo básico y no le gustaba que yo le diese caramelos. Nunca decía nada, pero se le notaba en los ojos. Liam siempre decía que esa mujer escondía algo que nosotros no sabíamos.

—Habla en pasado —dijo Serena, presa del desaliento—. ¿Quiere decir que ya no viven aquí?

Lina meneó la cabeza.

—Amy dice que se quedaron unos dos años y luego desaparecieron en medio de la noche.

—A la niñita le encantaba la coca cola —dijo Lina, mientras Serena tomaba un trago de su vaso—. Cuando yo le regalaba una gaseosa, los enormes ojos azules se le iluminaban y siempre elegía una coca cola.

— ¿Por eso pensó que éramos parientes? —Preguntó Serena, después de un largo silencio—. ¿Por el pelo rubio y los ojos azules?

—Por eso y porque tu novio te llamó Serena. Mina siempre llevaba colgando una muñeca de trapo con el cabello rubio. Y un día le pregunté cómo se llamaba su bebé, y ella me dijo que no era su bebé, que era su hermana, y que su nombre era Serena. Un nombre tan bonito e inusual. Lo anoté en un papel para recordarlo cuando tuviese una hija. Perdona, cielo, veo que Taylor me está mirando. Será mejor que le lleve más café.

Serena se alegró de que Lina la dejase sola un momento. Estaba tan atónita que no se le ocurría qué decir.

Ella había tenido una hermana imaginaria llamada Mina y luego una muñeca rubia llamada Mina. Mina tenía una muñeca rubia, llamada Serena, que consideraba su hermana.

Darien se volvió a sentar a su lado con un suspiro.

—La partida de nacimiento es totalmente falsa. No está registrada en Los Ángeles. El hospital ni siquiera existe. Nos hemos topado con un muro. Estamos de vuelta donde empezamos. Seguro que se mudaron otra vez. ¿Dónde está tu amiga la camarera? Necesito más café.

— ¿Crees en las mellizas espirituales?

— ¿Eh? ¿Mellizas espirituales? Yo tengo hermanas gemelas, pero son totalmente físicas. Si no lo fuesen, no habrían sido capaces de usarme las camisetas y devolvérmelas con manchas de esmalte de uñas, o rayarme el coche nuevo, o…— frunció el ceño y se calló, como si, de repente, se diese cuenta de que estaba diciendo secretos familiares que no estaba dispuesto a divulgar.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo ella, y le repitió lo que le había contado Lina—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que sentía una especie de conexión con Mina, que yo era quien la tenía que encontrar y…? —Abrió las manos—. No lo sé. Encontrarla y equilibrar un poco la balanza o algo por el estilo. ¿Me crees ahora? ¿No te demuestra ello algo?

Darien la escuchó con atención, pero no pareció demasiado impresionado.

—Serena, no te entusiasmes demasiado. Tranquilízate y piensa con la cabeza. Hace casi veinte años que Lina habló con Mina. La muñeca puede haberse llamado Sere o Serenity, o Selena. Lina oyó tu nombre hoy y se confundió. No hay nada espiritual o paranormal en el tema. Y en el mejor de los casos, si la niña llamó a la muñeca Serena, sería mera coincidencia —miró a la pareja—. Pero si ellos las conocían, tengo que hablar con ellos.

—Tenemos que hablar con ellos, sí —estuvo de acuerdo Serena.

Darien puso la mandíbula tensa. Un tic le movió el tenso músculo. Levantó las manos, desesperado.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Bien.

No le iba a gustar cuando le dijese que no se volvía a Texas ese día. Tenía que encontrar a Mina. Había demasiadas coincidencias. Estaba claro que tenía que encontrarla. La estaban guiando a ella.

Ese era el único motivo por el cual decidió seguir con Darien. No tenía nada que ver con la sensación de claustrofobia que le daba cada vez que pensaba en su boda, y, desde luego, que no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que la había hecho sentirse el beso de Darien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 7:**

La casa estaba en ruinas, con una ventana rota en el frente y la escalinata del porche sin un escalón.

— ¡Oh, Darien, qué terrible! —dijo Serena, asomándose por la ventanilla del coche mientras él aparcaba al lado de la camioneta de Amy y Zoicite.

—Hace veinte años de aquello. Estoy seguro de que no estaba tan mal cuando vivían aquí.

Serena subió al porche lentamente, casi con reticencia. Completamente distinta a su normal exuberancia. Dudó ante la puerta, tocando los oxidados pasadores.

—No está cerrado con llave —le dijo Zoicite—. Zoe le puso las trancas. Nunca tuvimos una llave para ellas.

Serena intentó abrir infructuosamente.

—Seguro que está atascada —dijo Zoicite—. Iré a buscar una barra a la camioneta.

Darien subió con precaución al porche y se quedó al lado de ella.

—Qué sensación más extraña —dijo ella, en voz tan baja que tuvo que inclinarse para oírla—. ¿No te imaginas a Mina en este porche, o jugando con su muñeca en la sombra y Zoe que se asomaba a esta misma puerta para llamarla a comer?

Se imaginó la escena que ella le describía vívidamente. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento en el estómago, al pensar en la silenciosa niña viviendo la triste vida que todos decían que había tenido. Y no le gustó la sensación. Y ponerse triste por algo que ya no tenía solución era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Serena, no se puede cambiar el pasado. ¿Por qué te preocupas por él, especialmente del pasado de una persona que ni siquiera conoces?

Zoicite apareció con la barra antes de que ella le pudiese responder y forzó la puerta.

El pequeño salón estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas. Tenía olor a abandono y humedad.

—Estaba limpio como una patena cuando se fueron —dijo Amy, como si sintiese ella también la preocupación de Serena—. Nunca me gustó esa Zoe Martin, pero era una buena ama de casa y siempre pagaba el alquiler a tiempo.

—Creía que se había ido en medio de la noche —dijo Serena.

—Sí, pero el alquiler estaba pagado ya y le quedaban dos días para cumplir el mes. Qué mujer más extraña. La gente es amable por aquí, pero ella no se relacionaba con nadie.

— ¿Le importa que miremos? —preguntó Darien, antes de que Serena se pusiera a contarles por qué exactamente Zoe Martin no hacía amistad con nadie, y de paso la historia de su vida.

No se imaginaba qué podían encontrar en la vieja casa. Cualquier cosa que Zoe se hubiese dejado, se habría podrido y destruido con el tiempo.

—Adelante. Pero cuidado. El suelo está roto. El primer dormitorio era el de Zoe y el segundo de Mina —le dijo Amy, para luego dirigirse a su esposo—: Salgamos a esperar en el coche. Este sitio me da escalofríos.

Darien hizo un gesto de detenerse en la primera puerta, pero Serena se fue derecha a la habitación de Mina. Se detuvo en el umbral y lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con la mano, mientras miraba dentro con los ojos agrandados del susto.

Imágenes de todo tipo, desde un cadáver hasta cortinas desparejas le cruzaron a él por la mente mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella.

En medio de la habitación, una mofeta con el rabo levantado los miraba con ojos brillantes y especulativos.

—No la asustes. Retrocede despacio —dijo Darien, tomándola de la cintura y alejándola de la puerta.

La mofeta desapareció por un agujero del suelo y la tensión explotó como un globo lleno de aire. Serena lanzó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta hacia él sin separarse, creando una tensión totalmente distinta. Darien no supo cómo ni cuándo la rodeó con el otro brazo. Parecía que su cuerpo le había declarado la independencia a su mente y actuaba por cuenta propia. Nunca habría logrado que sucediese si hubiese estado prevenido.

Pero, Dios Santo, qué agradable era tenerla allí, en sus brazos, mirándolo con los ojos relucientes y los labios que la risa le había dejado entreabiertos en una media sonrisa.

Ella levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y la sensación fue exquisita, su contacto suave como el ala de una mariposa, y sin embargo ardiente de erotismo. Varias otras partes de su cuerpo le declararon la independencia… el corazón se le aceleró alocadamente y la sangre se apresuró a las regiones bajo su cintura, donde el cuerpo de ella se apoyaba en él.

Serena estaba casi segura de que ella no había tenido intención de caer en los brazos de Darien. Lo que pasaba era que estaba tan concentrada en desvelar los secretos de la vieja casa, que había bajado la guardia. Los brazos con que la rodeaba eran fuertes y seguros, y la hacían sentirse maravillosamente segura, a pesar de que le subiese la adrenalina. La combinación era provocativa y deliciosa.

Pero no era seguro, se recordó ella y retiró la mano de la mancha que la crema bronceadora le había dejado a él en la mejilla para apoyársela en el pecho y apartarse de él.

Pero su mano se olvidó de lo que iba a hacer y se enredó en el vello del pecho de él para tocarle la cálida y firme piel. Él gimió y la apretó contra sí y ella se dio cuenta de que su piel no era lo único que estaba cálido y firme. Levantó la mano de su pecho y se la deslizó por el cuello y… el brillante de su sortija le relampagueó una advertencia.

El brillante de Seiya. El símbolo de su confianza, de su compromiso, de su decisión de hacer algo bien para variar.

Esta vez sí que apartó a Darien y él la soltó. Ella se dio la vuelta, inspirando profundamente hasta que el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, hasta llegar al pasillo de la vieja casa, en vez de a la estratosfera.

—Toda mi vida —dijo ella, intentando recuperar el aliento— he corrido riesgos y hecho cosas que me asustaban, para demostrar que podía y que no me asustaba, y por la emoción de enfrentarme al peligro y sobreponerme a él. He hecho preocupar a mis padres, pero nunca intencionadamente. Nunca he hecho daño a nadie o traicionado a nadie, y tú me das deseos de traicionar a Seiya, que siempre ha sido un buen amigo —hizo una pausa, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. No me he expresado bien. No quise decir que era solo un amigo, sino —tragó, con esfuerzo—, Seiya me gusta mucho, lo respeto, lo admiro. Yo…

Volvió a tragar. ¿Por qué no podía decir que lo amaba? Se lo había dicho un montón de veces. Durante años le había dicho que lo quería.

De la misma forma en que le decía a sus otros amigos, o sus amigas que los quería.

Sin nada de la pasión que sentía por Darien.

Pero siempre lo había sabido. ¿No era ese el motivo por el cual había accedido a casarse con Seiya? Sin pasión ni peligro, sin problemas. Seguridad, estabilidad. Lo correcto.

Oyó como se alejaban los pasos de Darien mientras él se alejaba.

—Echemos una mirada a la habitación de Zoe Martin —dijo él, como si su encuentro nunca hubiese tenido lugar, aunque ella sabía que él sentía la química entre los dos igual que ella.

De repente, todo le pareció confuso y complicado. Deseaba cosas contradictorias. Quería hacer felices a sus padres, lograr que dejasen de preocuparse por ella, y lo podría lograr casándose con Seiya.

Y eso la haría a ella feliz también, por supuesto.

Bastaba de flirtear con el peligro. Bastaba de besar a Darien.

Bastaba de las sensaciones increíbles y salvajes que sentía cuando él la tocaba.

Cuadrándose de hombros como si se dirigiese a una batalla, entró en la habitación de Zoe, concentrándose deliberadamente en encontrar a la mujer y evitando todo pensamiento sobre Darien.

—Si dejaron algo aquí —dijo este—, hace rato que habrá desaparecido.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es solo una habitación sucia y vacía con agujeros en el suelo, como el resto de la casa.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Vibraciones parasicológicas?

Ella no respondió, porque era casi lo que estaba esperando.

Darien espió dentro del pequeño armario.

—Ni una percha —dijo, metiéndose dentro. Miró hacia arriba—. ¿Y eso, qué es?

Al oírlo, Serena se metió a su lado y miró también un agujero que daba al ático. Por él se asomaba un trozo de tela manchada.

—Serena, sal de aquí. Te vas a ensuciar.

—Siempre me puedo dar una ducha, no es una condición terminal —le respondió, porque en cualquier momento él comenzaría a protegerla nuevamente.

—De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres —se encogió de hombros y alargó la mano para mover la trampilla y abrirla del todo.

Cayó polvo y otras cosas que mejor no saber lo que eran, junto con un objeto más grande, que era adonde se sujetaba la tela. Darien lo agarró.

Una vieja muñeca con un vestido blanco y cabello rubio.

Se la quitó y la acercó a la luz mientras le quitaba el polvo para examinarla con más detenimiento. Esa parte del techo no tenía goteras y el aire fresco y seco del ático había conservado a la muñeca asombrosamente bien.

—Serena —la siguió Darien.

—Sí —susurró ella, mientras una pena profunda y negra surgía de la oscuridad del ático y se hacía presa de su alma—. Creo que sí. La muñeca de Mina. ¿Qué haría en el ático arriba del armario de Zoe?

—No lo sé.

—Tú eres el detective —le dijo ella—. Yo solo soy una entomóloga que juega a ser bibliotecaria y me lo puedo imaginar. Mina quería a la muñeca, así que Zoe se la escondió cuando se fueron. ¡Esa mujer es mala!

Darien la envolvió en sus brazos y la acercó a sí. Ella intentó resistirse, pero no tuvo ni la energía física ni emocional. Apoyó la cabeza en su sólido pecho, inhalando el olor de su jabón y se sintió bien y protegida. Era completamente diferente al abrazo de hacía un momento.

—No puedes ser responsable de su dolor —le dijo él, acariciándole el pelo—. Te estás dando cuerda para nada.

—Si usamos la lógica, tienes razón, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la lógica —se separó de sus brazos—. Conozco a Mina aquí —se apretó la muñeca contra el corazón—, de donde procede todo lo que importa.

—De donde procede el dolor —dijo él en voz baja.

Su comentario la sobresaltó. Nunca antes había reconocido siquiera haberse acercado al sufrimiento.

—Voy a mirar en la cocina —dijo él, dándole la espalda—. Hoy tenemos que viajar muchas millas.

No le pareció a Serena el mejor momento para comunicarle su decisión de continuar con la búsqueda en vez de volverse a casa. Sabía que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero casi podía sentir a Mina esperándola. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Encontrar a Mina y darle la muñeca.

Serena detuvo el coche frente a una tienda a media milla del pequeño aeródromo cerca de Minneapolis. Darien la había llevado allí en su avión, se había asegurado de que ella tuviese un coche alquilado para ir hasta el aeropuerto de Minneapolis y luego se había ido a la oficina a hacer lo que los pilotos hacen en esas pequeñas oficinas.

Darien se había alegrado tanto cuando Amy había encontrado la antigua carta dirigida a Zoe Martin ofreciéndole un trabajo en un banco de Choctaw, que a ella le había dado pena decirle que después de todo iba a ir con él. El destino le había entregado la muñeca de Mina para que se la cuidara, y eso probaba que ella tenía que encontrarla.

Bajó corriendo a la tienda e hizo acopio de comida basura antes de apresurarse a volver al coche.

Una oleada de culpabilidad la recorrió, al ver la hilera de teléfonos públicos en el exterior de la tienda. Desde el sábado no llamaba a casa. Tenía un montón de excusas válidas: falta de tiempo, falta de teléfono, que estaba comunicando… Había tranquilizado a su madre y a Seiya el sábado diciéndoles que no iría a casa en un par de días, pero para ser totalmente honesta, estaba evitando hablar con sus padres y Seiya.

El viaje no le estaba saliendo como pensaba. En vez de volver triunfal con buenas noticias para Seiya, demostrando de una vez por todas que era competente y digna de confianza, iba a salto de mata por todo el país, saliéndose por la tangente, como dirían sus padres, jugueteando con el riesgo de sentirse atraída por otro hombre inadecuado y tentador. Si realmente quería mostrar que era competente y digna de confianza, tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible.

Pero no podía hacerlo ahora. Tenía que encontrar a Mina.

Tenía que demostrar que era capaz de resistir la tentación que era Darien. Demostrárselo a sus padres, a Seiya y a sí misma.

Aunque solo fuera eso, viajar tanto en avión la estaba ayudando a sobreponerse a su miedo de volar. En parte se debía, probablemente, a que había comenzado a confiar en Darien. Puede que fuese un pesado, pero era competente, tenía el control de su vida y de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Si él pensaba que podía pilotar el avión con seguridad, era que lo podía hacer.

Salió a la autopista y apretó el acelerador a fondo. Si no llegaba a ese avión antes de que lo hiciese Darien, tendría que irse en coche hasta Iowa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 8:**

Estaban a unas millas de Iowa cuando se desató la tormenta de repente, sin previo aviso. Serena lanzó un grito, asustada, cuando llegaron a la primera turbulencia y luego se quedó silenciosa, incluso cuando los rayos les caían por todos lados y resonaban las explosiones de los truenos.

La verdad era que se había quedado bastante callada durante la mayoría del viaje.

Cuando se la encontró metida en el avión, una segunda vez, se puso furioso. No tanto con ella sino consigo mismo por estar tan feliz de tenerla allí. Contra toda la sensatez que sabía que poseía, le había permitido que se le fuese metiendo en los huesos con su parloteo y sus globos de chicle. Cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía, se haría más difícil separarse de ella cuando se fuese a casar con ese Seiya que la esperaba en Texas.

Por supuesto que ella no sabía que la rabia era consigo mismo, y él no se lo había dicho. No habría valido la pena.

En cuanto comenzó la tormenta, se comunicó con el aeródromo más cercano y se dirigió hacia allí. No era demasiado lejos, pero el viento era fuerte e impredecible y la lluvia cegadora. Le llevó toda su concentración mantener al avión controlado.

Aunque se sacudieron un poco al aterrizar, debido a la poca visibilidad, sintió que todo salió perfecto, dadas las circunstancias. Dio algunos saltos sobre la pista hasta detenerse, luego se dio la vuelta hacia Serena y descubrió que ella estaba lívida.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó, deseando, contra todo sentido común, tomarla en sus brazos y calmarla. Para ser alguien que le tenía miedo a los aviones, se había comportado bien—. Estamos a salvo.

Ella intentó abrir la portezuela.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase —dijo, alargando el brazo para evitar que lo hiciera—. No vale la pena ir hasta la oficina. Llueve a cántaros.

Ella le empujó el brazo, abrió la puerta y salió. No tuvo más remedio que ir tras ella. La lluvia, helada e intensa, lo caló hasta los huesos.

Serena se detuvo a unos metros y se dobló en dos. Los intermitentes estallidos de luz de los relámpagos le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico a su delgada figura. Corrió hacia ella y la rodeó con un brazo.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente durante unos segundos, luego se enderezó y elevó la cara a la lluvia. Finalmente, se secó los ojos, levantó la barbilla decidida y volvió al avión llena de dignidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, cuando se encontraron los dos dentro con la puerta cerrada y ambos chorreando agua.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le castañeteaban los dientes.

Él sacó una manta marrón del ejército de la parte de atrás y se la puso por los hombros.

— ¡Estaba tan asustada! Pensé que nos íbamos a morir —dijo ella, finalmente—. Pensé que nos estrellaríamos contra el suelo. ¡Pero lo logramos! ¡Lo conseguiste!

Sin saber por qué, le hizo derretirse por dentro el ver su pálido rostro, la enorme sonrisa, los ojos agrandados por el miedo y el cabello mojado, envuelta en esa manta fea y áspera.

—Has sido muy valiente —le dijo.

—Estaba aterrorizada —dijo ella, meneando la cabeza.

—Sí, pero te mantuviste calmada hasta que llegamos al suelo. Ese es el verdadero valor. Cualquiera se puede quedar tranquilo si no tiene miedo.

—Pero cuando se acabó, casi me desmayé. Casi vomité mi comida.

—Pero si no comimos.

—Con razón no la vomité. ¡Eh, eso explica por qué me sentía tan mal! Debe ser el hambre —olisqueó la manta—. Esto huele.

—Es lana. La lana mojada huele.

Ella se la quitó y cuadró los hombros.

—También rasca. No la necesito —se puso la bolsa sobre las rodillas y comenzó a hurgar con ambas manos mientras miraba dentro—. Ten —le dijo, dándole una gran bolsa de bocaditos fritos de queso. Él la obedeció y ella sacó una lata de cola y luego otra—. Lo compré antes de salir esta mañana, así que probablemente no estén demasiado frías, pero necesitaremos algo para bajar las cosas estas de queso.

Aceptó su ofrecimiento. Ahora que lo mencionaba, tenía hambre, y estaban clavados, en medio de la nada, hasta que amainara la tormenta.

Del mismo modo que estaba clavado con ella. Estaba más claro que el agua.

Se sentiría mucho mejor, menos como si estuviese poniendo la cabeza en una guillotina, si pudiese irritarse más ante la perspectiva que esto suponía.

Durante unos momentos masticaron ruidosamente sin hablar, el sonido casi ahogado por la copiosa lluvia que no daba señales de amainar. El centro de la tormenta había pasado y los truenos y los relámpagos eran más distantes ahora. La visibilidad era nula y la sensación era la de estar en una cabaña en el bosque seguros y protegidos mientras los elementos se desencadenaban fuera.

— ¿Te parece que encontraremos a Zoe y Mina en Iowa? —le preguntó ella, tomando otro puñado de bocaditos y pasándole la bolsa.

—Si Zoe sigue con la misma estrategia, no. Se muda cada dos o tres años, lo que podría significar que nos falta mucho todavía.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué. De acuerdo, robó veinticinco mil dólares, lo cual era una cantidad considerable entonces. Pero, una vez que encontraron culpable al padre de Seiya, nadie la perseguía a ella. Se quedó lo suficiente para ver que lo culpasen y luego desapareció porque estaba embarazada. Entiendo la razón por la que tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad, pero, ¿por qué seguir huyendo? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar los periódicos para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna nueva evidencia. En Briar Creek eso habría sido titular de portada. Entonces, ¿por qué está totalmente paranoica? ¿Por qué cree que se tiene que estar mudando constantemente como si alguien la persiguiese?

—Lo he pensado yo también —dijo Darien y se apoyó contra el respaldo—. Esa mujer está chiflada. Te sorprendería saber cómo se comporta la gente cuando se siente culpable.

—Me lo imagino —Serena comenzó a levantar la rodilla y luego se miró las sandalias—. ¡Oh, no, te he llenado el avión de barro!

—Se puede limpiar —dijo Darien, haciendo un esfuerzo para que pareciera que no importaba. Había sufrido suficientes desastres de sus hermanas para saber que todo se podía limpiar. No todo se podía arreglar o pegar y algunas manchas no se podían quitar más, pero todo se podía limpiar. No se sentía tan optimista con respecto a el probable daño que Serena dejaría tras de sí, el daño que no se podría limpiar y que no se iría tan fácilmente como las palmas de las manos bronceadas.

Serena se quitó las sandalias y levantó la rodilla, plantando el pie desnudo en el asiento y abrazándose la pierna. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo sexy que podía resultar un pie, delgado, con dedos largos y rectos, y un arco alto y delicado?

Los bocaditos de queso se le secaron en la boca y tuvo que tomarse un trago de cola tibia para tragarlos.

— ¿Y para qué le hizo una partida de nacimiento falsa a Mina? Le podría haber dado al doctor cualquier nombre para que pusiera en la partida y listo. No te piden que les des un documento para probar tu identidad, si estás en medio de un parto, ¿no? Aunque lo hicieran, para entonces ya tenía su documento de identidad para demostrar que era Zoe Martin.

Él se encogió de hombros, intentando seguirla sin que lo distrajesen la pierna, el pie y los movimientos de sus labios mientras hablaba.

—Así que, ¿crees que es posible que ella usase ese dinero para comprar a Mina? Ya sabes, en el mercado negro, claro.

—No, por supuesto que no —frunció el ceño—. Bueno, la verdad es que no había pensado en ello, pero supongo que es posible.

— ¡Eso lo explicaría todo…, el dinero, la partida de nacimiento falsa, la paranoia, la falta de padre…, todo! —dijo ella, abriendo los brazos. Lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal, obviamente muy orgullosa de sus poderes de deducción.

—Es verdad —reconoció él—. También explicaría de dónde sacó Mina su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, ya que no era de su madre —y de repente, se le ocurrió una idea descabellada.

Los padres de Serena eran sobre protectores con ella. No de la misma forma que la madre de Mina, ya que eran más cariñosos, así que no sería de la misma forma. Tenían dinero, así que podían comprar lo que quisiesen. Querían tener niños, más de uno, por lo que había entendido, pero solo habían tenido una. A eso se le sumaba el hecho de que tanto Mina como Serena eran rubias de ojos azules y que Serena sentía una especie de conexión con Mina.

Recordó la conexión que existía entre sus hermanas gemelas, como si el que un solo óvulo se dividiese en el útero hubiese sido meramente físico y ambas compartiesen el mismo alma. Si una se caía en el jardín y se pelaba la rodilla, la otra, mirando la tele, gritaba y se agarraba la rodilla, a la vez que se daba cuenta instantáneamente de que su hermana estaba herida. Podían ir de compras por separado y comprarse el mismo vestido. Por supuesto, rara vez hacían cosas por separado. Incluso ahora compartían dormitorio en la universidad y estudiaban la misma carrera. ¿Sería posible que Mina y Serena fuesen gemelas, ambas adoptadas?

— ¿Qué? —exigió Serena.

La pregunta lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo emerger de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que qué?

— ¿Por qué te has quedado mirándome así? ¿Qué significa la expresión extraña que tienes? ¿Qué piensas, que no me dices?

No podía contarle una idea descabellada que quizás le sacudiese los cimientos de toda su vida.

—Nada —le dijo.

Ella le escrutó los ojos con una mirada tan intensa que él desvió la suya por temor a que ella le leyese los pensamientos… hasta los de su pie sexy.

— ¡Demonios, Darien! —se sumergió en la bolsa otra vez.

— ¿No tendrás un arma, no? —lo dijo de broma, pero de repente, no estuvo tan seguro. Muchas mujeres texanas iban armadas. ¡Serena con un revólver sería un desastre nacional!

Ella sacó la mano de la bolsa de golpe y él se agachó instintivamente.

— ¡Galletas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate blanco y negro! —explotó ella en carcajadas, el sonido mágico dentro de la pequeña cabina.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para pasar más tiempo con ella en esa avioneta diminuta, cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Sus labios, sus pechos, su pie, sus piernas, y ahora su risa.

La deseaba, desesperadamente. Quería hacerle el amor, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, disolverse en su esencia, absorber su amoroso y riente espíritu.

Ella apartó la mirada de la suya y abrió la bolsa de galletas, sacando dos y parloteando todo el tiempo sobre lo mucho que le gustaban y…

Parloteaba cuando estaba nerviosa. Lo sabía, igual que sabía muchas otras cosas de ella. Le agarró la mano y le sujetó las galletas.

—Tranquila.

Ella lo miró y él supo que sabía lo que él pensaba. Tenía dos opciones… hacerle el amor en el avión, si era posible hacerlo en tan poco espacio, o decírselo, deshacerse del deseo al sacarlo a la luz del sol y examinarlo.

—Ambos somos adultos —le dijo—. No tenemos que ceder a la atracción que sentimos, pero tenemos que discutirla si vamos a estar juntos durante el resto del viaje. Tenemos que dejar de ignorarla. Si reconocemos que existe y la sacamos de en medio, entonces podremos dejar de sentirnos incómodos cuando estamos juntos —dijo Darien, sintiéndose muy maduro al decirlo, aunque sospechaba que sus palabras eran igual de sensatas que el parloteo de Serena. Carraspeó—. Yo empezaré. Yo estoy… me siento muy atraído por ti, tanto que es difícil ignorar la necesidad de tocarte y besarte los labios y… —volvió a carraspear—. Pero sé que tú estás comprometida y prometo controlar las manos y los labios —se quedó esperando, expectante.

—Yo, ejem…— Serena miró las dos galletas, indecisa entre metérselas juntas en la boca o arriesgarse a decirle a Darien cómo se sentía—. Cuando Seiya y yo comenzamos a hablar de casarnos, éramos unos críos. Seiya volvió a Briar Creek porque no creía que su padre fuera culpable. Y mi padre tampoco. Mi padre estaba en la Junta de Dirección del banco cuando hubo el desfalco, y siempre creyó que Richard Kou era inocente. Por eso ayudó a Seiya para que estudiase medicina y luego lo contrató en su clínica. Seiya lo adora y viceversa. Creo que mis padres siempre han querido que Seiya y yo nos casásemos. Seiya es exactamente opuesto a mí. Es Tranquilo y digno, equilibrado y responsable. Decidimos que, si nos casábamos, íbamos a hacer a todo el mundo feliz. Mis padres podrían dejar de preocuparse por mí porque sabrían que Seiya podía cuidarme, y tendrían un hijo. Sería uno más de la familia.

Levantó la bolsa de galletas y la dejó otra vez. Tenía que hacerlo sin parlotear, beber o comer. Era demasiado importante. Tenía que hacerlo bien, hacer que Darien la comprendiese.

Y ella tenía que comprender también.

—Nunca he besado a Seiya. De la forma en que te besé a ti, no —unió las manos en el regazo y luego les dio vuelta, mostrando las palmas bronceadas—. Y es mejor así, porque en cuanto me apasiono con algo, en cuanto la adrenalina comienza a fluir, todo me sale mal. El cerebro se me desconecta y comienzo a hacer tonterías —abrió los brazos todo lo que pudo en el pequeño espacio—. Un caos.

—Sé lo que es el caos —Darien hizo una mueca—. Viví con él, desde que mi padre se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía diez años, hasta que mi mujer se fue con un motorista.

¿La comparaba con su ex mujer? Ella no iba a dejar a Seiya por un motorista, ni tampoco por un detective piloto.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando tu padre se volvió a casar? —le preguntó, eligiendo el tema menos peligroso.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dos años, así que lo único que yo conocía era la forma en que mi padre y yo vivíamos. Cosas de hombres: comer sándwiches, jugar al béisbol, ver los deportes en la tele. Cuando yo tenía diez años y él se casó con Gala con sus dos niñas, de repente la casa tenía que estar limpia aunque no esperásemos visitas. No se podía comer más frente a la tele. La verdad es que no importaba, porque _Barrio Sésamo_ había reemplazado al fútbol. Nueve meses más tarde, mellizas. El caos.

— ¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanas?

Él titubeó y durante un momento ella pensó que iba a cambiar de tema, como lo había hecho cuando le había preguntado antes.

—Las mayores son Sofía y Rebeca, y las gemelas Lita y Rei.

— ¿Dónde están ahora?

—Sofía se ha casado y vive en Houston. Va a tener un bebé en cualquier momento. Rebeca acaba de terminar abogacía en Dallas, y las gemelas están en la universidad en Austin.

— ¿Las ves con frecuencia?

—No, por supuesto que no. Están desparramadas por todo el estado. Tienen sus propias vidas ahora.

— ¿Y qué? Porque agreguemos más gente a la lista no quiere decir que no queramos a los anteriores. No dejaste de quererlas cuando te casaste con comosellame, ¿no?

— Sarah. Se llamaba Sarah. Y, por supuesto, que no dejé de querer a mi familia.

— ¿Ves? ¿Has estado evitando a tus hermanas porque se han marchado de casa y crees que ya no te necesitan? Qué tontería. ¿Y tu padre y tu madre? ¿A ellos también los evitas?

— ¡No evito a nadie!

—No me grites.

—No te estoy gritando —dijo él, apretando ambos puños—. Y tampoco estoy evitando a nadie. Nuestras vidas cambian. Papá tiene a Gala, Sofía tiene a su esposo y a su bebé de camino, Rebeca tiene trabajo y amigos nuevos y Lita y Rei tienen la universidad. Sarah tiene a su motorista o a quien lo haya reemplazado. Yo tengo mi calma y normal vida de nuevo, como a mí me gusta.

—Tu vida puede que sea solitaria, pero yo no diría que es tranquila y normal. Corres riesgos, persigues criminales, pilotas un avión en la tormenta.

—Hoy ha sido fuera de lo común —se encogió él de hombros—. El trabajo de detective casi siempre es rutinario y aburrido. Trabajo para muchas empresas investigando a sus empleados, paso mucho rato sentado ante el ordenador.

La verdad, reconoció ella, no era su vida la que era peligrosa, como la de Yaten, el policía de incógnito, sino lo que la hacía sentir, excitada, fuera de control, eso era.

La lluvia comenzó a parar, el cielo a abrirse.

—Entonces —dijo él, finalmente—, estamos de acuerdo. ¿Qué son unas hormonas entre adultos maduros? Tenemos las vidas que queremos. Tú te casarás con Seiya, yo seguiré como antes, volando, trabajando, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad. Esta atracción que sentimos no es más que… —no encontró la palabra adecuada.

—Champán —lo ayudó ella—. Una copa es maravillosa. Tiene buen sabor y te hace sentir bien, pero no puedes tomar más de una si no quieres meterte en líos.

—Sí —asintió él, aliviado de que ella lo explicase tan bien—. Champán. Exacto.

—El resto del tiempo, nuestras vidas son el filete con patatas.

—Justamente. Nadie puede vivir a base de champán.

—Es verdad.

—Bien —dijo Darien, comenzando a verificar los instrumentos de la avioneta.

— ¡Mira, un arco iris! ¡Estamos en un avión y podemos volar hasta el final del arco iris a encontrar el tesoro! —le apoyó una mano en el brazo, los ojos relucientes y el rostro irradiando una luz interna. Puede que el arco iris fuese la causa de su excitación, pero la habilidad para ver su magia le salía de dentro.

Se estaba exponiendo a sufrir una desilusión dolorosa.

—Serena, sabes que el arco iris no tiene final y que, desde luego, que no hay un caldero con oro.

Ella le soltó el brazo e hizo un gesto de exasperación.

—Por supuesto que sé que no tiene final. Comprendo perfectamente que es curvo porque la tierra es curva. Y nunca dije que hubiese un caldero con oro. Dije un tesoro. Ya tengo un caldero con oro. Tres o cuatro si lo deseo, pero ese no es el tipo de tesoro que busco.

— ¿Qué tipo de tesoro buscas tú? —le preguntó, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

La luz de los ojos de Serena se convirtió en una hoguera y ella lo miró con el mismo asombro con que había mirado al arco iris.

Darien estuvo a punto de decirle que no podía entregarle el corazón para que luego ella se lo llevase y lo abandonara, pero el cuerpo volvió a tomar el mando y se acercó a ella, cubriéndole la boca con la suya para no poder así decirle nada.

Ella respondió entregándole sus labios de la misma forma que lo hacía con todo, instintivamente, sin reservas. Apretó el cuerpo de ella contra su pecho, sintiendo y le rozó el costado del busto, un movimiento que logró hacerle desearla mucho más. Levantando una mano, la hundió en la tibia humedad de su cabello.

Estaba tan llena de vida… era una fábrica de caos, seguro, pero un caos tan maravilloso. Casi le hacía desear creer en arco iris y tesoros y finales felices, porque no podía negar que lo hacía sentir vivo, y lleno de un maravilloso caos.

Ella lo empujó suavemente, separando sus labios de los de él, y esas sensaciones parecieron irse con ella.

Lo cual era bueno, aunque no lo hiciese sentirse bien.

—Qué pena que no podamos vivir a puro champán —susurró.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 9:**

Serena tiró el bolso sobre la cama del pequeño motel de Deauxville, Missouri, y se sentó a su lado. La habitación podía haber sido un clon de las de Nebraska, Minnesota, Iowa e Illinois. Darien tenía razón en un aspecto. Su trabajo no siempre era glamuroso.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño a arreglarse un poco. Habían llegado a Missouri con tiempo para hacer algo por la tarde. Y mejor sería que encontraran algo, porque el tiempo se les acababa. Le quedaban cuatro días para la boda. El pensamiento hizo que las paredes del pequeño cuarto de baño comenzasen a cerrarse a su alrededor.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría, pero el agua no logró llevarse la certeza de lo que le llevaba rondando los últimos días… que había hecho ese viaje para evitar enfrentarse a la realidad de su boda con Seiya. En algún rincón de su mente se escondía la absurda idea de que si hacía algo realmente bueno, algo que fuese realmente correcto, como demostrar la inocencia del padre de Seiya, no tendría que casarse. No tenía sentido, así que estaba loca, pero eso no era ninguna novedad.

Se podría haber casado con Seiya si no hubiese conocido a Darien. Seiya era su mejor amigo, se llevaban fenomenal, siempre se lo pasaban bien juntos. La hacía sentirse a gusto.

Darien la hacía sentirse incómoda y ardiendo. Darien la hacía desearlo, y no precisamente como a un amigo.

¡Infiernos! ¡Otra vez! Corriendo detrás de los arco iris y el tesoro enterrado, anhelando esa ilusión que siempre la metía en líos. ¿No había aprendido nada en veintisiete años de errores?

Desde el beso del avión, habían intentado evitarse. Bastante difícil, considerando que estaban juntos todo el tiempo. Bastante difícil cuando una parte rebelde de ella no le quería hacer caso. Bastante difícil cuando más de una vez lo había pillado mirándola como si él tampoco quisiera evitarla. Al menos en el aspecto físico. Porque en los otros aspectos, sabía que lo volvía loco y quería deshacerse de ella.

Finalmente había llamado a Seiya desde Iowa, y le pareció extrañamente confuso. Salió corriendo en medio de la conversación, algo extraño en él. Pero había logrado decirle que se encontraba bien, pedirle que les pasase la información a sus padres y asegurarle que estaría en casa en uno o dos días. Había intentado contarle lo de Mina, pero cuando él se retiró del teléfono, aprovechó la oportunidad para colgar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, también le había parecido extraño el sábado cuando habló con él. Quizás también él tenía dudas sobre su inminente boda.

O quizás ella quería que las tuviese.

Y esa mañana había llamado a su casa, pero sus padres estaban fuera. Había hablado con Annie, la muchacha, y le había dicho que volvería al día siguiente pasase lo que pasase. Eso le daría dos días para prepararse para la boda.

Porque se casaría con Seiya. No iba a arruinar eso también.

Cuadrando los hombros con resolución, salió del baño y se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Al menos ese motel tenía teléfono en las habitaciones, hasta las Páginas Amarillas de Kansas City. Abrió en la sección de Avionetas, Alquiler, y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Darien media hora más tarde—, si nos damos prisa, quizás lleguemos al banco antes de que cierre.

—Suerte que Zoe Martin nunca aprendiese otra ocupación.

—Hasta ahora, no. Podría cambiar en cualquier momento —dijo, abriéndole la puerta del coche para que entrase. Al menos este tenía aire acondicionado. Se sentó ante el volante y salieron del aparcamiento.

—Es la primera vez que se acerca tanto a una ciudad —observó Serena—. Quizás ello quiera decir que está bajando la guardia. Quizás todavía esté aquí.

Sabía que era una esperanza vana, pero no podía evitar que su naturaleza optimista surgiese tontamente. Seguro que todavía tenía la idea de aparecer con Zoe Martin en el pueblo, alegrando tanto a todo el mundo que sus padres confiaran en ella y Seiya siguiese siendo su mejor amigo aunque no se quisiera casar con él y…

—Yo no contaría con ello —dijo Darien, como si le leyese el pensamiento—. A dos o tres años por ciudad, todavía nos queda para rato —la miró de refilón—. Al menos, a mí me queda rato. Tú sigues con la idea de irte mañana a Texas, ¿no? No puedes perderte tu propia boda.

—Alquilé una avioneta para mañana por la tarde —decírselo a Darien lo hacía parecer real, sólido.

—Bien —dijo, metiéndose en un hueco que había frente al National Bank of Deauxville y frenando de golpe.

Entraron juntos en el banco y Darien señaló una hilera de sillas.

—Espera allí mientras voy a hablar con el gerente de personal. No te muevas. No te vayas. No hables con nadie.

—Tengo que reconocer algo. Tenías razón en una cosa… en Wyoming, cuando dijiste que te ibas a poner cada vez más cascarrabias.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Es que… —sacudió la cabeza—. No importa.

La mirada que le dirigió le recordó a la de sus padres cada vez que se alejaba de su radio de influencia. Pero había algo más en los ojos de Darien. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta de qué era, él se marchó.

Ella se acercó a las sillas que le había indicado. La señora que se sentaba tras el mostrador de información levantó la mirada y Serena le sonrió. Al menos no le había prohibido sonreír.

La mujer se puso de pie de un salto, sonriendo.

— ¡Mina!

Serena se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, esperando ver entrar a Mina Martin. De acuerdo, era un nombre común, pero ella seguía siendo la tonta que creía en el tesoro al final del arco iris.

La mujer se acercó corriendo a ella y le agarró las manos.

— ¡Casi no te reconocí! Mírala, con corte de pelo nuevo, maquillaje y pantalones cortos. ¡Siempre has sido guapa, pero ahora estás preciosa!

Serena intentó comprender lo que la mujer le decía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó la mujer, luego frunció la frente—. ¿Has recibido malas noticias de tu familia? Ven y siéntate. ¡Ya sé lo que te levantará el ánimo, una gaseosa de cola! —le guiñó un ojo mientras la llevaba hasta las sillas que Darien le había indicado.

La mujer le palmeó la mano y se fue corriendo. Cuando Serena miró a su alrededor, un par de los cajeros le sonrieron y saludaron con la mano. Serena les devolvió el saludo automáticamente.

La mujer volvió con la bebida fresca y se la dio a Serena, que la aceptó agradecida y le dio un largo trago.

—Cuéntame qué pasó cuando llegaste a Texas.

Serena se atragantó con la gaseosa y comenzó a toser. La mujer le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—Dios mío, Dios mío, no sabía que iba a suceder esto. ¿Estás bien? ¡Socorro!

Un par de fuertes brazos agarraron a Serena por detrás, levantándola de la silla y apretándole el abdomen dolorosamente. El aire le salió de los pulmones con una súbita exhalación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al enderezarse y darse la vuelta, la cara de Darien apareció en su borrosa visión. Intentando recuperar el aliento, le lanzó una mirada de rabia.

— ¡Me… has… roto… las… costillas!

— ¡Te estabas ahogando!

—Y ahora tengo hemorragias internas.

Un hombre cincuentón con bigote recortado se asomó por detrás de Darien.

— ¡Mina, no esperábamos tenerte de vuelta tan pronto! Señor Haruka, me preguntaba sobre Zoe Martin. Esta es su hija, Mina. Mina, este señor está interesado en tu madre. Estaba explicándome el motivo cuando oímos a Michiru pidiendo socorro.

Serena miró a Darien, que parecía tan aturdido como ella. Dos personas acababan de cometer el mismo error. Quizás más, si se contaba a los cajeros que había saludado. Sumado eso a la coincidencia de las muñecas, el tema le daba escalofríos a Serena.

—Señor Haruka, esta no es Mina —dijo Darien—. Es mi cliente, Serena Tsukino, la mujer que quiere encontrar a Zoe y a Mina.

Haruka rió nervioso, creyendo que era una broma.

— ¿No es Mina?

—No.

—Es increíble —dijo Michiru, meneando la cabeza—. Podrías ser su gemela. Los ojos y el cabello son exactos. Tienes la misma nariz, la misma altura —bajó la mirada a los pies de Serena—. Zoe se quejaba porque le costaba tanto trabajo encontrar zapatos para Mina. Actuaba como si Mina tuviese pies grandes a propósito para molestarla —levantó los ojos a Serena—. Llevaba un nueve estrecho.

—Yo también —susurró Serena. Le quitó la gaseosa a Michiru y se bebió la mitad.

— ¿Me mostraría su identificación? —le pidió Haruka.

Serena revolvió en el bolso, sacó la cartera y la abrió para mostrar la licencia de conducir. Él la miró detenidamente, y luego se la pasó a Michiru, que lanzó un grito ahogado antes de cubrirse la mano con la boca. Ella y Haruka intercambiaron miradas de confusión,

— ¿Tiene alguna foto de Sara? —pidió Serena.

Michiru asintió lentamente, se dirigió a su mesa, eligió una fotografía de la media docena que tenía enmarcadas y volvió.

—Fue en una fiesta sorpresa para mis bodas de plata con la empresa —dijo, alargándosela a Serena—. Mina es la que está atrás.

Serena se quedó mirando la imagen de ella entre desconocidos en un momento que no recordaba porque nunca había estado allí. La cabeza le daba vueltas con una sensación extraña y atemorizante. Se dio la vuelta para mostrarle la foto a Darien.

— ¿Se me parece tanto como creo?

—Sí —dijo él en voz baja—, si te recoges el cabello, podrías ser tú. Me doy cuenta de por qué esta gente te ha confundido.

—Es la única que tengo —dijo Michiru—. Zoe no creía en las fotos. Si se hubiese dado cuenta de que Mina estaba en esta, probablemente la habría destruido.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió Michiru—. Siempre pensé que podría tener miedo de que el padre de Mina, quien quiera que fuese, la encontrase y le quitase la patria potestad, o algo por el estilo. Pero luego descubrimos… —se interrumpió y miró a Haruka, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar.

—Pasemos a mi oficina —dijo este—. Michiru, ¿por qué no viene con nosotros? Si alguien necesita información, Jane o Susan pueden ocuparse de ello.

Serena y Michiru se sentaron en las sillas de las visitas mientras Darien se quedaba de pie y Haruka se sentaba tras la gran mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentan lo que sucede? ¿Es usted pariente de Mina?

Darien también se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no nos dice usted dónde están Zoe y Mina para que podamos hablar con ellas? —dijo Darien.

Michiru y Haruka intercambiaron miradas.

—Mina está en Texas —dijo Serena, recordando que Michiru le había preguntado si ya había vuelto de allí—. Se fue a Briar Creek, ¿no? Por eso usted se sorprendió tanto cuando vio mi licencia de conducir.

Michiru asintió con la cabeza, retorciéndose las manos en el regazo.

—Mina… —volvió a mirar a Haruka, que se encogió de hombros como si no supiese qué decir. Michiru inspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Hace como un año, Zoe cayó enferma y la única forma de salvarse era con un trasplante de riñón. Mina, cariñosa como siempre, se ofreció a donarle uno. No sé por qué, si pensamos en la forma en que la trataba esa mujer.

—Zoe era una buena empleada —dijo Michiru.

—Era una mala persona.

Haruka no la contradijo y Michiru continuó.

—El tema es que cuando le hicieron las pruebas para ver si era compatible, descubrieron que Mina no era ni siquiera hija de Zoe.

— ¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Compró a Mina! —exclamó Serena.

— ¿La compró? La adoptó. Le dijo a Mina que su madre verdadera era una chica pobre cuyo novio era rico y se negó a casarse con ella cuando se quedó embarazada, así que tuvo que dar al bebé en adopción.

—Oh —exclamó Serena, mirando a Darien—. Al menos eso deja fuera a Richard Kou. Desde luego que no era rico.

—Zoe nunca quiso decirle a Mina quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. Le dijo que no la querían y que Mina debía olvidarse de ellos. Después de la muerte de Zoe…

— ¿Está muerta? —se enderezó Serena en la silla, para luego derrumbarse, vencida. No se podía arrestar a una muerta.

—Hace dos meses —asintió Michiru.

Darien tenía la prueba de la inocencia del padre de Seiya y con ello tendría que bastar. Su búsqueda había acabado. Era momento de volverse a casa. No había motivo para quedarse. Excepto…

— ¿Por qué se fue Mina a Texas?

—Después de que Zoe muriese, Mina encontró un recibo de pago en el forro de uno de los abrigos viejos de Zoe. Lo único que se podía leer era el nombre de Briar Creek National Bank. Supuso que Zoe habría trabajado allí y quizás ese era el pueblo donde vivía su madre verdadera. Era todo lo que la pobrecilla tenía. Bien se ocupó Zoe de que no tuviese ni amigos.

— ¡La mantenía aislada porque nunca la adoptó legalmente! —exclamó Serena, lanzándole a Darien una mirada de «te lo dije»—. No era solo lo del dinero. Tenía miedo de que las autoridades descubriesen lo de Mina.

— ¿El dinero? —preguntó Michiru.

—Nada importante —dijo Darien con suavidad, acercándose por detrás a la silla de Serena para apoyar las manos en sus hombros. Como si ella no se diese cuenta de que no quería que le contase a esa gente el crimen de Zoe. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse irritada, su contacto creó un vínculo entre los dos.

—Prosiga, Michiru, decía que Zoe no permitía que Mina tuviese amigos.

—Se mudaron aquí cuando Mina comenzaba la secundaria, y estoy segura de que fue para que pudiese seguir viviendo en casa cuando comenzase la universidad. Tenía veintisiete años y seguía allí cuando murió Zoe —Michiru meneó la cabeza—. Una pena.

— ¿Trabajaba?

—Oh, sí, en la biblioteca.

— ¿La biblioteca? —repitió Serena.

—Sí, era bibliotecaria, y muy buena. Pero una vez me confió que lo que realmente quería estudiar era «antomología».

— ¿Antomología? —no era posible que le tratase de decir lo que ella creía.

—Sí, eso de los bichos, las hormigas y esas cosas.

—Entomología.

—Eso. Pero Zoe no quería. Así que se sacó el título de bibliotecaria científica, aunque también estudió algún curso de bichos.

—También hizo esos cursos de defensa personal —terció Haruka.

— ¿Qué?

—Zoe Martin era una paranoica. Mina nos contó que su madre la llevaba a todos los cursos de defensa personal que se daban en Kansas City. Parece que estaba convencida de que alguien le iba a quitar a Mina —dijo Haruka, descruzándose de brazos e inclinándose hacia ellos—. ¿Quieren decirme ahora por qué están tan interesados en Zoe y Mina?

Antes de que Serena pudiese abrir la boca, Darien le volvió a apoyar las manos en los hombros.

—Pensamos que Mina puede ser pariente de la señorita Tsukino, como se habrá dado cuenta por el notable parecido —ella se dio la vuelta para lanzarle una mirada de rabia. ¿Cómo podía mentirle a esa gente tan encantadora?—. El hecho de que fuese adoptiva —continuó— es una evidencia todavía mayor. Les agradecemos que nos hayan dado toda esta información. Así que, Serena, supongo que nuestra próxima parada es Briar Creek.

Ella asintió. Por supuesto que lo era. Zoe estaba muerta y Mina se había ido a Briar Creek a encontrar a su verdadera madre. Allí es donde tenía que ir. Era un pueblo pequeño y todos la conocían. Si Mina se le parecía tanto como decían Haruka y Michiru, seguro que Mina ya se había enterado de la existencia de Serena Tsukino. Y seguro que sus padres ya la habrían conocido. No necesitaría un detective privado para encontrar a Mina en Briar Creek. Darien estaría encantado de librarse de ella y viceversa. Se levantó de la silla, intentando vencer la sensación de vacío que la invadía.

—Sí, muchísimas gracias. Cuando encuentre a Mina, le diré lo amables que han sido y lo mucho que la han alabado.

—Dígale a esa niña lo mucho que la echamos en falta —dijo Michiru—. Su sola presencia iluminaba una habitación.

Serena sonrió y le estrechó la mano a Michiru.

—No se preocupe, lo haré.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 10:**

En cuanto salieron del banco, Serena se puso seria.

—Necesito tomar algo.

— ¿Otra gaseosa? La última casi te mata.

—Me refiero a algo más fuerte. Un daiquiri o una margarita.

Darien se dirigió al coche para abrirle la puerta.

—Veré si te puedo encontrar un bar.

Pero cuando se hallaron sentados en un oscuro rincón de un bar, Serena pidió otra gaseosa.

—Me parece que tendré que estar bien alerta para poder pensar.

La camarera se fue y Serena se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de todas las coincidencias entre Mina y yo? ¿Te acuerdas que te dije desde el principio que hay algún tipo de conexión? Esto lo demuestra. ¡Hasta calzamos el mismo número!

Darien apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, luego le tomó la mano.

—Serena —dijo en voz baja—, creo que tienes razón.

No había esperado que él estuviese de acuerdo con ella tan rápido.

—Me gustaría que pensaras en algo —prosiguió él—. Zoe le dijo a Mina que su padre era rico y que no podía casarse con su madre.

—Sí — ¿adónde quería llegar con eso?

—Tu padre es rico.

—Sí. ¡No! —Se soltó de su mano de un tirón al darse cuenta de su razonamiento—. ¡Eres increíble! ¡Primero quieres decir que Richard Kou era el padre de Mina y ahora acusas a mi padre! ¡Bonito detective! ¿Quién es el próximo en la lista? ¿Seiya? ¡Quizás era un niño de tres años muy precoz!

—Solo estoy mirando la evidencia objetivamente.

La camarera llegó con las bebidas y Serena tomó un trago de la suya.

No quería reconocerlo, pero Darien tenía razón. Allí estaba la evidencia. ¿Sería posible que Mina fuese su hermanastra? Que su maravilloso padre y…

—De ningún modo —dijo, dejando la bebida sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que volcó un poco de líquido—. El pelo rubio, los ojos azules, la nariz recta y los pies grandes y delgados son los de mi abuela materna, no paterna. ¡Ahí tienes otro poco de evidencia, cómetela con patatas!

Darien levantó ambas manos en un gesto defensivo.

—Lo siento, pero era algo que teníamos que tener en cuenta. Para eso me contrataste, para buscar evidencias.

Tenía razón, y la había hecho dudar por un instante, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

—El caso está resuelto. Ya no trabajas para mí. Pásame la liquidación.

Darien jugueteó con la servilleta de papel bajo su cerveza.

—Hay otra posibilidad que tienes que considerar. Te dije que mis hermanas menores son gemelas idénticas. Idénticas significa justo eso. Se parecen, piensan de la misma manera, tienen los mismos intereses. Aunque estén separadas, es como si una supiese lo que la otra piensa.

Serena miró hacia el cielo exasperada.

— ¿Así que ahora piensas que Mina y yo podemos ser gemelas idénticas? ¿Te das cuenta que a tu lado parece que estoy en mis cabales?

—Piénsatelo —dijo Darien, sin alterarse en absoluto.

Serena sintió miedo. Lanzó un suspiro. Estaba tratando de ayudarla. La preocupación le arrugaba la frente y suavizaba los labios.

—No es posible, Darien. Sé que no soy adoptada. Soy igualita a mi abuela. Y si no soy adoptada, quiere decir que mis padres se deshicieron de un bebé, y de ningún modo mis padres habrían hecho algo así. Si no hubiesen tenido que pasarse cada segundo cuidándome, habrían tenido otro niño. Lo deseaban. Alguna vez los pillé hablando de lo triste que era que yo no tuviese una hermana. Ni muertos hubiesen abandonado a un bebé.

Pero la idea, aunque era totalmente imposible, le quedó rondando en la cabeza. ¿Y si al adoptarla la habían elegido porque se parecía a la abuela Tsukino?

No podía aceptar esa posibilidad, pero tampoco se la podía sacar de la mente.

Sintió la necesidad de salir a la calle, estar al aire libre, bajo el cielo azul.

—No fue demasiado buena la idea de la copa —dijo—. Quiero volver al motel.

—Ni he tocado la cerveza. Podría llevarte de vuelta a Tyler hoy mismo.

¿Volver con sus padres que, de repente, le parecían desconocidos? ¿A Seiya, con quien se casaría dentro de tres días?

—No, esperaré hasta mañana. Ya he reservado el avión y sería una falta de delicadeza cancelar ahora. Además, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en Kansas City mañana —no mentía, totalmente. Tenía que hacer cosas como comer, respirar, cosas por el estilo—. Llévame al motel y mañana me alquilaré otro coche. Puedes irte a Tyler esta noche.

— ¡Qué más da! Ya tenemos dos lujosas suites reservadas para esta noche. Ya que estamos, podemos aprovecharlas y dormir como Dios manda una noche —dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

Darien no podía dormir.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y acomodó la almohada, luego miró nuevamente su reloj fluorescente. La una cuarenta y cinco.

Era típico que cuando se le acababa un caso y resolvía el rompecabezas, prácticamente entraba en coma al menos una noche.

Lo que pasaba era que este no estaba resuelto. No sabía quiénes eran los padres de Mina. No sabía cuál era la conexión de esta con Serena, aunque estaba seguro de una cosa. Serena tenía razón. Las dos chicas estaban emparentadas.

Ese era, sin ninguna duda, el motivo por el cual no podía dormir, el rompecabezas sin resolver. No le entristecía que Serena desapareciese de su vida dentro de unas pocas horas. Nunca había sido parte de su vida, así que, ¿cómo podía estar triste? Era la prometida de Seiya Kou y pronto sería su mujer.

En la habitación contigua, seguro que Serena dormía como un tronco.

Quizás si caminaba un poco, buscaba unas patatas y una gaseosa… ¡Dios Santo, le había pegado sus hábitos!

Se puso los vaqueros y salió a la calle. El coche de alquiler estaba donde lo había dejado. Buena señal.

La habitación de Serena tenía las luces encendidas. Se acercó a la ventana a ver si oía algún ruido raro. Todo estaba en calma. Se habría quedado dormida con la luz encendida.

Encontró la máquina de las bebidas en la segunda planta. Una extraña mancha oscura al pie de los escalones le llamó la atención. Sangre. Había sido policía lo suficiente para reconocerla. Subió las escaleras abiertas de cemento y metal. Alguien había volcado gaseosa por todos lados. Y arriba… una tira de sandalia color púrpura. La sandalia de Serena.

Levantó el trozo de cuero mientras intentaba no ser presa del pánico.

Una coincidencia. Mucha gente tenía tiras de cuero color púrpura en los zapatos, los bolsos, los…

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos negándose a mirar las manchas de gaseosa, la sangre en el suelo. Se estaba preocupando por nada. Ya le había pasado antes, cuando le había entrado el pánico y luego había encontrado a Serena secando los pantalones con el secador de pelo.

Al llegar a su puerta, hizo una profunda y entrecortada inspiración y golpeó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Por supuesto que no. Estaba dormida, como cualquier hijo de vecino normal a esa hora. Sacó la cartera y extrajo de ella una tarjeta de crédito. Lo único que deseaba era verla dormida segura en la cama. Ni siquiera se enteraría de que él había abierto la puerta. Le temblaban tanto los dedos que le llevó varios minutos hacerlo.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Se lanzó dentro, miró bajo la cama, en el cuarto de baño.

Los pantalones caqui, la blusa, las braguitas y el sujetador turquesas colgaban del toallero secándose, pero Serena no estaba.

« ¡Cálmate! ¡Piensa!»

Pero no se podía calmar. No podía pensar. No podía ni considerar la posibilidad de que algo le hubiese pasado a Serena, de que la tira de la sandalia fuese suya… que la sangre fuese de ella.

Los haces de luz de un coche que llegaba lo iluminaron y corrió fuera mientras se detenía un patrullero.

Un policía se bajó a abrir la portezuela trasera y salieron las largas piernas de Serena. De un pie le colgaba una sandalia con la tira rota.

— ¿Estás bien? —Corrió él a darle el brazo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estoy bien —sonrió ella, pero tenía la cara pálida y una expresión angustiada.

—Llámame si tienes algún otro problema, Serena —dijo el oficial.

—Gracias, Jeff —le respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

El patrullero se alejó y Serena se quedó en el bordillo saludando con la mano.

Darien, totalmente frustrado, se pasó la mano por el pelo. Quería agarrarla y sacudirla. Quería agarrarla y apretarla contra su corazón para no soltarla nunca. Apretó los puños para no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigió. Le temblaba la voz, reflejando lo que le sucedía por dentro: temblando, estremeciéndose, retorciéndose—. ¿Por qué estabas con ese patrullero? ¿Qué le pasó a tu sandalia?

No se pudo contener y la agarró de los hombros para que lo mirase y para sentir su contacto, asegurarse de que ella estaba allí en carne y hueso.

Ella suspiró, diciéndole con su expresión que había hecho algo que a él no le gustaría.

—No me podía dormir, así que me fui a la máquina a buscar una bebida. Estaba abriéndola cuando un imbécil vino por atrás y me quiso robar el bolso.

Darien miró la enorme bolsa que le colgaba de un hombro.

—Parece ser que no lo consiguió.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Le pegué con el bote de gaseosa y me aferré al bolso con todas mis fuerzas. Él tironeaba y yo le pegaba sin soltar, así que me arrastró fuera —Darien sintió una opresión en el corazón. Había sido tan grave como se lo imaginaba. Había estado en verdadero peligro. No podría haberlo soportado si la hubiese perdido—. Así que no me siento mal porque se haya caído de espaldas por las escaleras. De acuerdo, finalmente solté la bolsa y le di un empujón con el pie. Ahí fue cuando se me rompió la sandalia, y su propio ímpetu hizo que se cayera por las escaleras. Pero si no hubiese estado intentando robarme, no le habría pasado nada. Hice que el gerente llamase a una ambulancia y está bien. Solo una herida, pero la cabeza sangra un montón, ¿sabías? ¿A que no sabes qué? ¡Quería denunciarme por haberlo atacado!

— ¿No has oído nunca que no hay que defenderse si te quieren robar el bolso? ¿Qué hay que entregarlo sin chistar? ¡Te podría haber matado! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa que sea tan valioso como tu vida?

Ella le lanzó una larga mirada de enfado.

—La muñeca de Mina —dijo finalmente.

Perdió la batalla contra el sentido común, la moral, la cordura y la apretó contra sí, exultante al sentir la solidez de su cuerpo, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, el tenerla allí y que no estuviese muerta por ahí.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres bien —le susurró, y luego la soltó con esfuerzo.

Se miraron. Ella no hizo ademán de volver a la habitación y él tampoco.

—Yo tampoco podía dormir —le dijo él, finalmente—. Y no creo que este incidente me ayude ahora. Venga, vamos a tomarnos una cola… de despedida.

—Me dieron una en la comisaría —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la máquina. Darien la siguió, lo suficientemente cerca para no verle el redondo trasero color púrpura y lo bastante lejos para no sentir la tentación de tocarla—. Los policías son como cucarachas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te ofrecen una cola y los consideras cucarachas?

— ¡No! He dicho que son como cucarachas. Tienen una inmerecida reputación. Son realmente amables si eres amable con ellos. Me refiero a los polis. Nunca he intentado ser amable con las cucarachas porque siempre salen corriendo, pero supongo que en teoría es posible.

—Una vez fui policía.

Ella esquivó cuidadosamente la sangre de la acera y subió las escalinatas de cemento antes que él, arrastrando la sandalia rota.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

— ¿Por qué dejé el servicio? No lo sé —llegaron a la máquina y él no tuvo que preguntarle qué quería. Metió las monedas en la ranura y sacó dos colas. Cada vez que tomase una cola la recordaría. Cada vez que viese un arco iris, o el color púrpura, o un patrullero.

— ¿Quieres sentarte junto a la piscina? Iba allí cuando apareció el imbécil. Encuentro que el agua me calma mucho, aunque tenga cloro.

—De acuerdo —dijo. Quizás ella se había olvidado de la pregunta. Cuando uno hablaba tanto como Serena, seguro que se olvidaba algunas cosas.

Pero, por supuesto que ella no.

Se sentó en el borde de la piscina, se quitó las sandalias y metió los delgados pies en el agua.

Le dieron deseos de hacer como ella… quitarse los zapatos y sumergirse en la piscina de la vida sin reservas, igual que ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste policía? —abrió ella la lata y el chasquido subrayó la pregunta.

—Ocho años.

— ¿Y?

—Y luego me hice detective privado.

—No, quiero decir, ¿qué pasó? ¿Casi te mataron? ¿Asesinaron a tu compañero delante de tus ojos y no encontraste ayuda a tiempo?

—Tú ves muchas pelis.

—Libros. Trabajo en una biblioteca, ¿recuerdas? —se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en un codo—. Tu ex, Sarah, te dejó por el ceramista ese de la moto porque su padre era policía y lo mataron y ella no pudo soportar estar casada con otro policía.

— ¿Has pensado en escribir novelas?

— ¿Eso tampoco? A ver…

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Sarah tuvo algo que ver con que dejase la policía, pero solo fue la última gota. Había tanto sufrimiento, tanta pérdida, que no bastaba con todo lo que yo pudiese hacer. No podía ayudar lo suficiente.

— ¿Sarah necesitaba ayuda?

—Supongo que sí —se encogió de hombros, mirando la piscina—. Sí. No podía conservar un trabajo, no podía mantener su cuenta fuera de los números rojos y sus talones nunca tenían fondos. Tenía las tarjetas de crédito hasta arriba. Me necesitaba.

—Y tus hermanas ya no.

—Me rindo, doctor Freud —rió él—. Me has acorralado. La verdad es que conocí a Sarah poco después de que las gemelas se fuesen a la universidad. Supongo que no podía aguantar toda esa paz y esa tranquilidad y falta de caos. El caso es que nos conocimos, nos casamos y divorciamos todo en el transcurso de cuatro meses. Y cuando ella se fue, tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad. No valgo para cuidar a la gente. Así que dejé de intentarlo, dejé la policía y me metí a detective privado. Ahora la mayoría de las veces puedo hacer feliz a la gente, conseguirles lo que quieren. Y si, resulta que no es lo que quieren después de todo, les mando un informe y no tengo por qué ver cómo los afecta.

—La mayoría de las veces —repitió ella, y la profundidad de la emoción en su voz le llegó a Darien al corazón, haciendo que la mirara, se sometiese a la mirada que escrutaba la suya, metiéndose en profundidades que no quería explorar—. Esta vez no te has librado tan fácilmente, ¿no?

—No —dijo él—. No me he librado. Mis clientes generalmente no insisten en venir conmigo.

—Lo siento.

No parecía sentirlo y él tampoco lo sentía.

—Lo sé. Tenías que demostrar algo.

—Que lo podía hacer bien por una vez en mi vida —asintió ella.

—Te quejas de cómo te tratan tus padres —dijo él—, que no confían en ti y todo eso, pero es obvio que te quieren mucho.

— ¿Me quejo? No es mi intención. Nunca he tenido un momento de mi vida en que no me haya sentido querida. Incompetente pero querida. No quería que Seiya retomara donde mis padres lo habían dejado, preocupándose por mí. Pensé que si podía hacer algo realmente importante por él, las cosas serían diferentes después de que nosotros… después de que yo… después del sábado —se sentó, retirando la vista. Tomó un trago de cola.

— ¿Es ese el único motivo?

Serena sacó el pie del agua, que de repente le pareció fría. Había comenzado con la idea de romper la barrera que Darien había erigido entre los dos y ahora era él quien la estaba haciendo romper su propia barrera. No le gustó nada lo que vio.

—No, no es el único —dijo ella suavemente—. Cada vez que pienso en la boda me entra tal opresión que no puedo respirar. Como si fuese claustrofobia.

—No quieres casarte con Seiya.

—Supongo que no —dijo ella sin poder negar con más decisión, reconocer que había cometido otro error—. Pero dije que lo haría y no quebranto mi palabra, especialmente cuando hacerlo dañaría a tanta gente.

—Dijiste, durante la tormenta, que tus padres querían la boda.

—Sí. Quieren a Seiya como a un hijo, que sea parte de la familia. Confían en él para que me cuide. Es el hermano mayor que nunca he tenido. Seiya y yo lo hablamos, durante un mes, antes de decidirnos hace dos semanas a hacerlo. Yo sabía que me echaría atrás si esperábamos demasiado y supongo que él también. Cuando llegó tu fax antes del ensayo, fue como una señal. Podía hacer algo para ayudar a Seiya y podía evitar el ensayo.

—No puedes evitarlo mucho más —dijo él, con voz lejana y hueca, como si ya hubiese desaparecido de su vida.

—No —dijo ella—, supongo que no.

Pero no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con esa boda. Nunca le había mentido a Seiya. Era su mejor amigo. No podía ponerse a su lado en la iglesia y prometerle, ante Dios y todos, que lo amaba por encima de los demás cuando la verdad era que amaba a otro.

Por más que no quisiese aceptarlo, amaba a Darien. Amaba su contacto, su cabello despeinado, su ancho pecho, la forma en que la miraba, la forma en que se sentía cuando lo miraba, hasta su malhumor cuando ella le hacía una trastada. Todo venía en el mismo paquete que era Darien Chiba, y ella lo amaba.

Tenía que decírselo a Seiya lo antes posible, tenía que cancelar la boda.

Podía ser que aquel fuese el peor desastre que ella hubiese logrado crear hasta ahora.

Había partido decidida a exonerar al padre de Seiya y llevar al culpable ante la justicia. De acuerdo, había logrado la mitad de ello, al menos eso era lo que había conseguido Darien. Ella lo único que había hecho era contratar a Darien.

Ni siquiera podía llevar al culpable ante la justicia porque había muerto.

Había decidido que encontraría a Mina y corregir el daño que le habían hecho, pero Mina había ido por su cuenta a Briar Creek y seguro que ya estaba con su verdadera familia.

Y para colmo, Serena se había enamorado.

Sí. Era el peor fiasco de su vida.

— ¿Serena?

Lanzó un grito ahogado al oír la voz de Darien. Durante un momento, se había olvidado dónde estaba y con quién.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó—. Estás un poco pálida.

Se puso de pie abruptamente.

—Será mejor que me vaya a la habitación para dormir un poco. Mañana es el gran día. La vuelta a Briar Creek. Habrá cosas que hacer, sitios donde ir, gente que ver. Vidas que enderezar, caos que crear.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —se levantó él y la miró consternado—. Has pasado muchas cosas hoy. Primero el asunto de Mina y luego ese tipo intentando robarte el bolso.

Y todavía le faltaba cancelar la boda y plantar a su mejor amigo en el altar.

Le hizo la señal del éxito con los pulgares hacia arriba.

—Todo controlado —dijo, lanzando una mirada temerosa al cielo, esperando que un rayo la partiese en dos por mentir tan descaradamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 11:**

Después del desayuna al día siguiente, Darien llevó a Serena a un centro comercial cerca del aeropuerto de Kansas City desde donde partía su vuelo a la tarde.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te espere?

— ¡No, por Dios! Ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres. Me llevará horas encontrar un traje nuevo para viajar a casa. Vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Ya tomaré un taxi al aeropuerto cuando acabe aquí —abrió la puerta y salió.

Él salió y dio la vuelta al coche. Ella elevó la mirada hacia él y con una explosión de éxtasis seguida de un gran peso en el corazón, él se dio cuenta de que nunca se olvidaría de ella.

La amaba.

Suponía que se había dado cuenta de ello la noche anterior, cuando la idea de perderla le produjo pánico. Quizás antes. Lo sabía pero se negaba a admitirlo.

Lo volvía loco, pero la quería a pesar de ello, o quizás debido a ello. Porque ella lo llenaba de risa y frescura y vitalidad. Y había vuelto a querer cuando sabía que la pérdida era el único resultado posible, la pérdida y el dolor que la acompañaba.

—Bien —dijo ella con su habitual entusiasmo—, gracias por todo. Resolver el caso, quiero decir. Y dejar que te acompañase. Y aterrizar el avión sin percances durante la tormenta. Espero que no tengamos otra tormenta de aquí a Texas, desde luego que no me refiero a mí y a ti, aunque quizás estemos en la misma tormenta pero en distintos aviones, claro que, ¿cómo lo íbamos a saber?

Su parloteo sonaba a música y él disfrutó de cada nota, almacenándolas para los largos y silenciosos años venideros.

—Bien —dijo ella de nuevo y se acomodó el bolso en el hombro—, adiós —extendió la mano como para que se la estrechara, pero inmediatamente la retiró.

No, nunca podrían separarse con un apretón de manos.

Pero tampoco podían separarse con un beso. Si la besaba ahora, nunca podría dejarla ir.

Y ella estaba comprometida.

—Adiós Serena. Que tengas una buena vida con Seiya.

Ella le dio la espalda.

—Gracias —susurró y corrió a la entrada del centro comercial, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Casi lo había vuelto loco durante una semana y ahora lo dejaba, como una luciérnaga parpadeante que desaparecía en la noche.

Se metió nuevamente en el coche dando un portazo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía desde el principio que ella volvería a Briar Creek y a su Seiya… a su vida real. ¿Y qué si habían compartido un par de besos apasionados y un arco iris?

Haría lo que había hecho cuando su familia se había separado para ir cada uno por su propio camino. Volvería a su trabajo, a volar, al sitio que había encontrado donde podía existir con tranquilidad, donde podía evitar involucrarse emocionalmente y el dolor que conllevaba hacerlo. Quizás no fuese demasiado divertido vivir así, pero al menos no tenía sobresaltos. Uno se perdía las alegrías, pero se evitaba así las penas.

Se dirigió al teléfono público. A trabajar, eso era lo que había que hacer.

Había llamado a la oficina antes de que él y Serena se fuesen a desayunar y dejado un mensaje a su socio, Helio, para que se cerciorase de algunos datos de Darien. Antes de volver a subirse al avión, quería ver si Helio había descubierto algo.

Después de ver la foto de Mina, estaba convencido de que eran algo más que «gemelas paranormales» como creía Serena. Porque, estaba tan segura de que sus padres eran perfectos y eran sus padres verdaderos, que no podría aceptar fácilmente ser adoptada o que su padre le hubiese sido infiel a su madre.

Encontró un teléfono y llamó a la oficina. Atendió su secretaria.

—Hola, Diana, ¿alguna novedad?

—Pues, la verdad es que sí —dijo ella—. Eres tío.

— ¿Tío? ¿En serio? ¿Sofía tuvo el bebé? ¿Cómo está? ¿Es un niño o una niña? —aunque lo hubiese deseado, no habría podido detener la oleada de emociones que lo invadieron.

—Sofía está bien, y es una niña.

Darien se echó hacia atrás, aferrándose al auricular, pestañeando para apartar la película de humedad que le nublaba la visión. Otra bebita con sus puñitos que se sujetaban a su dedo y su sonrisa desdentada.

—Le han puesto Alexandra.

— ¿Alexandra? ¡No me lo creo!

No fue suficiente que Serena se metiese con su relación con sus hermanas. Ahora también lo hacía su secretaria.

— ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar?

—Jedite dice que cuando Sofía se puso de parto, le dijo al médico que no podía tener al niño a menos que su hermano estuviese allí. Tu madre, padre, Rei, Rebeca y Lita estaban con ella, pero ella quería que estuvieses tú. Montó tal jaleo en el hospital que me llamaron anoche para tratar de localizarte, pero no sabía dónde.

—Estaba trabajando —dijo escuetamente, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de culpabilidad. Una culpabilidad irracional, ya que Sofía era la que se había marchado de casa, no él—. ¿En qué hospital está? Llámala y dile que iré a verla mañana.

—De acuerdo. Helio recibió tu mensaje esta mañana. No está ahora, pero dice que te diga que tiene una pista. ¿Ya vuelves?

Helio había encontrado algo. No lo sorprendía, pero se le puso un peso en el corazón al pensar en Serena.

—Sí, voy de camino.

Serena caminaba lentamente dirigiéndose a su deportivo rojo. Le quedaba una hora de viaje hasta Briar Creek. Una hora hasta la Gran Confesión. El Big Bang. Solo que este no crearía un nuevo universo, sino que destruiría uno y lo haría cisco.

Había hablado con sus padres esa mañana, que parecían muy contentos de hablar con ella. Les había preguntado por Mina, pero ellos creyeron que se trataba de su muñeca, así que lo había dejado pasar. Primero tenía que acabar con la catástrofe y luego encontrar a Mina.

«Seiya, querido amigo, tengo una buena noticia y una mala. La buena es que tengo pruebas de la inocencia de tu padre. La mala es que me he enamorado de alguien más y no me puedo casar contigo».

Aunque seguro que para él sería una buena noticia. Seiya no estaba enamorado de ella, solo intentaba hacer lo correcto. Probablemente se sentiría aliviado de que se cancelara la boda.

Y el pueblo entero sonreía con indulgencia. ¡Esta Serena!

Metió la llave en la cerradura del coche y la giró.

— ¡Serena!

Se dio vuelta de golpe y vio a Darien que se acercaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería entregarte el informe final del caso en persona.

—Oh.

Él sonrió, aunque la expresión de sus ojos era inescrutable. No había esperado volverlo a ver nunca ni sentir nuevamente el torbellino de emociones excitadas que le abarrotaban la mente, el cuerpo y el alma al mirarlo.

—Sentémonos en el coche —le dijo, dispuesta a disfrutar el rato que estaría con él, aunque luego tuviese que volver a despedirse. Abrió las dos puertas y se sentó ante el volante—. ¿Tiene que ver con Mina?

—Desde luego que sí —dijo él, que se había sentado a su lado y abierto una carpeta—. ¿Has visto alguna vez tu partida de nacimiento?

—No, creo que no.

—Aquí la tienes, mira —le mostró el primer documento.

Ella miró el nombre del hospital de Briar Creek, su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y otros datos.

— ¿Y?

—Mira el número cuatro.

— ¿«Para partos múltiples solamente»? ¿«Mellizas»? No entiendo.

Él deslizó el documento a un lado para mostrar el que llevaba debajo, casi idéntico al anterior, excepto por el nombre.

— ¿«Mina Cassandra Tsukino»? ¿Quieres decirme que tuve una hermana que se murió?

—No, solo que cambió de nombre. Mina es tu hermana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mis padres la dieron en adopción?

—No voluntariamente —dijo, sacando la fotocopia de un recorte de periódico.

_Una de las gemelas Tsukino ha desaparecido_, decía el titular.

Con los dedos súbitamente insensibles, Serena tomó la fotocopia de Darien.

_Mina Tsukino, la niña de tres semanas de Kenji y Ikuko Tsukino, fue raptada anoche de la sala de la clínica donde dormía junto a su hermana gemela, Serena_.

Pestañeó, intentando enfocar. No habían pedido rescate, continuaba el artículo. Aunque no se esperaba que lo hiciesen, según la nota de la cuna.

_No es justo que unos tengan tanto y otros tan poco. Usted todavía tiene un bebé y yo ahora también tengo uno. La cuidaré bien y la educaré como corresponde_.

Darien le dio el resto de los papeles, pero ella los rechazó.

—Dime lo que dicen —susurró—. No puedo leer más.

—Tu madre estaba tan consternada, que después de unos meses sin ninguna pista, tu padre le pidió a la gente del pueblo que no mencionara más la cuestión para que ella se pudiese recuperar concentrándose en el bebé que le quedaba. Tú.

—Beryl Prather. Zoe Matin. Ella raptó a mi hermana.

—Está clarísimo. Desapareció al poco tiempo del rapto. Vivía en una caravana alejada del pueblo, donde nadie habría notado a otro bebé llorar, así que pudo haber escondido a Mina unos días. Según ha descubierto Helio, mi socio, ella tuvo un aborto que le imposibilitaba tener niños. Parece ser que enloqueció cuando se enteró de que tu madre, cuyo esposo estaba en el Consejo de Dirección del banco donde ella trabajaba, una mujer de buena posición social y dinero, además tenía gemelas. Después de que se marchase, la policía sospechó de ella, pero no pudo encontrar su rastro. Seguro que lo planeó desde el momento en que nacisteis y robó el dinero para comprarse una identidad nueva.

Serena se dio cuenta de que una lágrima caía sobre la fotocopia. Estaba llorando.

—Todos esos años que Mina tuvo que vivir con esa bruja —sollozó—. Todos los años que pasó lejos de su familia y pensó que nadie la quería. Todos los años que no pudimos compartir.

Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello. Ella se reclinó contra él, se fundió en el sólido confort que su firme pecho le ofrecía.

—Tranquila, dulzura, tranquila. Pero tú has dicho que tenías una conexión con ella. Os comunicabais a un nivel que solo logra la gente que ama de veras. Nombrasteis a vuestras muñecas con vuestros respectivos nombres. Nunca os separaron de verdad. En vuestros corazones seguíais unidas. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Que tú conocías a Mina en tu corazón, de donde procede todo lo que importa.

Ella se separó de él para meter la mano en el bolso y sacar un pañuelo de papel con el que se sonó la nariz.

— ¿Dije eso? —Esbozó una trémula sonrisa—. Después de todo no estoy tan chalada.

Él le secó las lágrimas con el dedo y sonrió.

—No, no estás chalada en absoluto. Ni tampoco eres incompetente o indigna de confianza. Piénsalo. Tus padres han estado tan obsesionados contigo todos estos años no porque pensaran que tú harías algo mal, sino porque tenían miedo a perderte también a ti. El pueblo entero tenía miedo de perderte. Siempre estaban pendientes de todos tus movimientos porque te querían, no porque pensaran que eras irresponsable.

Serena se apoyó contra él apoya cabezas y miró el techo del coche.

— ¡Hala! Eso sí que tendré que pensarlo un poco. ¿Quieres decir que no he tenido nada que demostrar excepto que me podía mantener alejada de esa bruja? Seguro que si me raptaba a mí, me devolvía a la semana por mercancía defectuosa.

—No es para tanto. Puede que tengas algún defectillo, pero nada grave —bromeó él con ternura, pero su mirada seguía impenetrable. La miró un momento en silencio y luego le entregó la carpeta—. Todo está aquí. Nos hemos quedado con copias en la oficina por si se pierde algo.

—Gracias —le dijo ella, mirando la impersonal carpeta, tan impersonal como su voz en ese momento—. Te agradezco que me entregases este informe en persona —le dijo con el mismo tono de voz. Al menos, esperaba que sonase así, que Darien no se diese cuenta del amor y el dolor que compartían su corazón con la noticia maravillosa de su hermana—. Es genial —le dijo—. No puedo esperar a decírselo a mis padres.

—Y Seiya.

—Y Seiya, por supuesto. Después de todo, él fue el motivo de comenzar esta búsqueda.

Oh, sí. Tenía mucho que decirle a Seiya.

—Bien —Darien se dio la vuelta e intentó abrir la puerta—. ¿Cómo se sale de esta cosa?

Ella no pudo resistir aprovechar para tocarlo otra vez.

—Aquí —dijo. La tela de su camisa vaquera era suave contra su brazo mientras que el pecho por debajo era sólido, y su corazón se le aceleró. Inspiró profundamente, absorbiendo los aromas tentadores de peligro que eran exclusivos de él, memorizando su contacto, inscribiendo su recuerdo en todos sus sentidos.

— ¿Te estás resfriando?

Ella se enderezó de golpe.

— ¿Un resfriado? No, solo alergia —inspiró varias veces, arrugando la nariz—. Todo ese polen extraño en los sitios donde estuvimos.

—Ya lo veo. Bien —deslizó un pie fuera del coche—. Avísame si necesitas algo más.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. Por todo.

—Me alegro de haber ayudado. Espero que todo salga bien con tu hermana y tus padres y Seiya —se dio la vuelta y apoyó el otro pie en el suelo.

—Gracias. De nuevo.

Él se puso de pie, se inclinó y miró dentro.

—De nada —se enderezó y cerró la puerta, luego se volvió a agachar.

—Serena —su voz parecía ansiosa, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo muy importante.

— ¿Sí?

—Adiós, Serena —le dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

—Adiós Darien.

Él se fue y cruzó el aparcamiento hasta un turismo azul oscuro que estaba aparcado a unos metros y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Serena puso el coche en marcha. Se hacía tarde.

Tenía mucho a lo que volver, gracias a Darien.

Unos padres cariñosos a quienes les podía dar el regalo de su hija perdida. Su mejor amigo, Seiya, a quien le podía dar el regalo de la inocencia de su padre. Y una hermana a quien nunca había conocido en persona, pero que había conocido siempre en su corazón, a quien le podía dar el regalo de su amor.

Sacó el coche del aparcamiento, encendiendo el aire acondicionado para hacer desaparecer el perfume de Darien de su coche, de su mente.

Con toda la excitación de su vida, buena y mala, pronto se olvidaría de Darien Chiba.

Dentro de un siglo o dos.

Quizás.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 12:**

Una hora más tarde, Serena frenó delante de la casa de Seiya. Decidida, aunque temiendo lo que iba a hacer, entró al porche y tocó el timbre.

Él no respondió aunque su Mercedes estaba en la entrada y se había encendido una luz mientras se acercaba por el sendero. Todavía no había roto el compromiso, ¿cómo podía estar enfadado con ella?

— ¡Seiya, sé que estás ahí! —golpeó la puerta con el puño.

Casi inmediatamente, él abrió la puerta de golpe y la tomó en sus brazos. Un saludo inusualmente entusiasta, pero al menos no estaba enfadado con ella. Todavía.

—Me alegro mucho de que no estés enfadado conmigo —exclamó ella, separándose y elevando la mirada hacia él.

Él la miró con una expresión desilusionada y confusa en el rostro, luego lanzó un gran suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Serena. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella entró y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo tanto que decirte! —y se quedaba cortísima con ello.

—Serena, no nos podemos casar.

Sus palabras fueron tan inesperadas como su abrazo, pero le produjeron un alivio infinito que la recorrió en oleadas. Se quitó el anillo de compromiso y corrió a devolvérselo.

— ¡Sabía que lo comprenderías! Quiero decir, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te querré, y sé que me quieres como amiga, pero no… —se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio. No valía la pena confesar que estaba enamorada de Darien, que ya había desaparecido de su vida y pronto olvidaría—. No te vas a creer todo lo que ha sucedido —continuó—. Tengo que contártelo…

—Un momento —miró él la sortija que tenía en la mano—, ¿quieres decir que rompes el compromiso?

—Seiya, no nos queremos del modo en que la gente se tiene que querer cuando se casan. Créeme, algún día encontrarás a alguien y te enamorarás perdidamente y será la experiencia más maravillosa, increíble y fantástica y entonces sabrás por qué no nos podemos casar…

Él la agarró de los hombros, la volvió a abrazar y rió regocijado.

—Te quiero, Serena. Como a una hermana.

— ¡Lo comprendes! ¡Cuánto me alegro! Mira, seguro que te estarás preguntando por qué he estado viajando por todo el país, es que mi regalo de boda…

—Serena —la interrumpió él, acercándose al teléfono—. Quiero oír todo sobre tu viaje, pero tengo que llamar a alguien primero, antes de que se vaya del pueblo.

—Pero Seiya, ¿no quieres que te cuente lo de esta mujer horrible que cometió el desfalco e hizo que tu padre apareciese como culpable?

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó Seiya, con la mano sobre el teléfono.

— ¡Darien tiene pruebas de que tu padre era inocente! —le contó la historia del robo de Beryl Prather. Pero antes de que pudiese hablarle de Mina, él le puso dos dedos sobre los labios para que se callase.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida y tú eres mi mejor amiga. Pero tienes que callarte un momento para que pueda hacer una llamada muy importante. Tengo que pillar a Mina antes de que se marche del pueblo.

Serena se arrancó los dedos de la boca.

— ¿Mina? ¿Mina Martin?

— ¿Así que tú la estabas buscando?

— ¿Has conocido a mi hermana? —se llevó Serena las manos a las mejillas.

— ¿Es tu hermana, entonces?

— ¡Mi hermana gemela! ¿Lo saben mis padres?

—No. Ellos…

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Les puedo dar la sorpresa! Ese era el motivo por el que Beryl Prather robó el dinero. Se llevó a Mina y…

—Un momento. ¿Cómo que Beryl Prather se llevó a Mina? A Mina la crió una mujer llamada Zoe Martin.

— ¡Intento contártelo, deja de interrumpirme! Cuando Beryl Prather se fue a South Dakota con Mina, se cambió la identidad a la de Zoe Martin. ¡No me puedo creer que la conozcas! ¿Cuándo se marcha? ¿Por qué?

—Esta noche, ahora mismo.

— ¡No, no puede! ¡Deja de entretenerte, hombre, llámala, rápido, no dejes que se vaya! —agarró el teléfono y se lo puso en la mano.

—Serena, quiero a Mina. Si puedo dar con ella, le pediré que se case conmigo.

— ¡Oh, Seiya, esto es increíble! —Exclamó Serena abrazándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Serás mi hermano de verdad! ¡Date prisa y llámala! ¡No puedo esperar a encontrarla! ¡Mi gemela! ¿Se parece a mí?

—Sí, es idéntica —dijo él, llamando a un número—. Habitación 112 —pidió, y ella oyó una excitación en su voz que nunca había oído antes. Pero luego su cara se oscureció—. ¿Está seguro? —preguntó desilusionado.

—Seiya, ¿qué pasa?

—Se fue hace diez minutos.

— ¿Dónde va? ¿A Deauxville? No te preocupes, llamamos a Darien, que él la encontrará. Es un detective genial —su oferta de los servicios de Darien no tenía nada que ver con que lo echase de menos, es que era un detective genial, por eso había sugerido que lo llamasen.

—No, no se va a Deauxville. Se va a Dallas, así que tomará la autopista 20 hacia el oeste. ¿Has venido en el coche?

— ¡Claro! ¡Quieres que la alcancemos! ¡Vamos!

—No, tengo que hacerlo yo solo. ¿Me prestas el coche? Te prometo que te traeré a Mina en cuanto la encuentre.

Ella le dio las llaves con una gran sonrisa y Seiya se abalanzó fuera, corriendo hacia el deportivo rojo.

— ¡Vuela como el viento, Seiya! —le gritó ella, riéndose luego por usar la tonta frase. Su hermana sí que lo había enamorado.

Durante un momento se quedó pensando en lo bonito que sería si Darien la quisiese de ese modo. Pero no podía ser, ella que era el desastre continuo y él que lo que deseaba era paz, quietud y soledad.

Tenía demasiadas cosas buenas en su vida para lamentarse por la única que no podía tener. La herida de estar separada de él estaba fresca y sangrante, pero se cerraría con el tiempo.

« ¿Así? ¿Igual que te curaste de la pérdida de tu hermana cuando tenía solo tres semanas y ni siquiera la recordabas?» le dijo una vocecilla.

Entró a llamar a sus padres, pero vaciló con la mano sobre el teléfono. Quizás debería esperar a que Seiya volviese con Mina, no fuera a ser que no la alcanzase y tuviese que desilusionar a sus padres.

Necesitaba algo que comer. Automáticamente, buscó su bolso, pero se había acabado todo. Ni una mísera patata.

Seiya nunca tenía chucherías en la cocina, solo comida de la buena, pero buscó de todas maneras y encontró una bolsa de chispas de chocolate y un par de paquetes de palomitas para microondas.

Iba a ser una larga espera.

No se atrevió a irse a la tienda por temor a perderse a Seiya y a Mina, pero había una receta de galletas en el paquete de chispas de chocolate. Después de acabarse las palomitas, quizás pudiese hacer las galletas. No podía ser demasiado difícil seguir una receta.

Darien frenó frente a la casa de Seiya Kou. El coche de Serena no estaba a la vista. Después de que los padres de ella le dijesen que no había llegado todavía, estaba seguro de que la encontraría allí, pero parecía que no estaba.

Tenía que estar en algún sitio del pueblo. A la velocidad que conducía, era inconcebible que no hubiese llegado todavía. Él había perdido un tiempo valiosísimo en Tyler antes de salir tras ella, así que tendría que haber llegado al menos hacía media hora. La habría adelantado en el camino si hubiese estado en la carretera.

Se quedó sentado en el coche, tamborileando con los dedos en el volante, intentando decidir qué hacer.

¿Dónde infiernos podía estar?

Se oyó un portazo. Una nube de humo salió del costado de la casa y se elevó al brillante cielo estrellado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. Había encontrado a Serena.

Salió del coche mientras la puerta se abría y Serena se abalanzaba fuera con una fuente de donde salían llamaradas en la mano. La tiró al suelo y entró corriendo en la casa.

Él se apresuró a apagar el fuego con los pies en el mismo momento en que ella volvía a salir y le echaba agua a la fuente, salpicándolo con agua y llenándolo de hollín.

— ¡Darien! ¿Eres tú?

Él se limpió la cara y le sonrió a pesar de todo. Hacía unas horas que no la veía, pero le habían parecido una eternidad.

Ella corrió hacia él, limpiándole la camisa con toques ligeros como la brisa y tan, tan bienvenidos.

— ¡Lo siento, no te había visto! —se detuvo y lo miró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos reflejaban las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Darien apretó los puños a los lados para evitar abrazarla y besarla. Tenían mucho que resolver antes de… si llegaban a ese punto.

— ¿Qué era eso? —le preguntó sin embargo, señalando el humeante desastre.

—Iba a hacer unas galletas —suspiró ella—, pero no pude encontrar una fuente para horno, así que pensé que si ponía esa fuente, estaría bien, pero no calculé bien el tamaño, porque la masa chorreó por el borde y se prendió fuego, por suerte me di cuenta…

Estaba parloteando. Quería decir que estaba nerviosa.

¡Cómo la conocía!

—Tranquila —le tomó la mano, y ella se calmó un poco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió—. Pensaba que no te vería nunca más. ¿Cómo sabías dónde vive Seiya?

—Soy detective, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió él.

—Oh —lo miró con curiosidad, pero no le preguntó una tercera vez por qué se hallaba allí—. Entremos y trataré de limpiarte un poco esa porquería.

—No, espera —la retuvo él por el brazo antes de que entrara—. Necesito hablarte aquí fuera.

No quería dentro con Seiya.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella suavemente, como si supiese que lo que le iba a decir era importante.

Lo conocía perfectamente. Carraspeó.

—No puedes casarte con Seiya.

—Ya lo sé —le respondió ella con la misma voz suave.

— ¿Lo sabes? —le preguntó, soltándole el brazo—. ¿Lo sabe Seiya?

—Claro, ya se lo dije, o mejor dicho, él me lo dijo a mí. No me acuerdo, el caso es que lo dijimos, así que bien puedes dejar de intentar cuidarme. Puede que no haga las cosas exactamente como hay que hacerlas, pero las hago, que es lo que importa. ¡Ahí viene Seiya!

Dos coches dieron la vuelta a la esquina y se acercaron a ellos. El deportivo rojo de Serena y un turismo.

— ¡Mira! —Señaló Serena—. ¡La ha encontrado! ¡Rápido, ayúdame a meter esto en la casa para que mi hermana no lo vea! ¡No quiero que la primera impresión que Mina tenga de mí sea mi última catástrofe!

Le arrancó la fuente de las manos y corrió hacia el costado de la casa. Darien la siguió.

— ¿Quieres decir que Seiya no está dentro?

—No, se llevó mi coche para ir a buscarla. Se va a casar con ella y traerla para que yo la conozca —corrió dentro de la cocina por la puerta lateral y abrió un cajón, sacando una bolsa de basura—. ¿Quieres poner ese desastre dentro y atarla bien fuerte antes de sacarla al patio? Tengo que llamar a mamá y papá y decirles que vengan a conocer a Mina.

Salió disparada de la habitación, dejando a Darien con una fuente negra de galletas de carbón en una mano y una bolsa de basura en la otra.

¡Dios, cómo quería a esa mujer!

Serena corrió al salón y agarró el teléfono.

— ¡Darien! ¿Cuál es el número de mis padres? Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo recordar mi propio número de teléfono.

Gracias a Dios que Darien estaba allí.

Este salió de la cocina y se lo dio. Serena lo marcó con los dedos temblorosos.

— ¡Serena! —Exclamó su madre—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy en casa de Seiya. Venid inmediatamente. ¡Conducid lo más rápido posible! ¡Esto es lo más importante que nos ha pasado en la vida! ¡Deprisa!

Sin darle a su madre oportunidad de que protestara, colgó, le dio un abrazo a Darien y salió corriendo.

Seiya, llevando a Mina con un brazo sobre sus hombros, se acercaba por el sendero.

Serena corrió a reunirse con ellos.

— ¿Es mi hermana? ¿Eres tú, Mina? ¡Oh, Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer! —la envolvió en un exuberante abrazo y luego la separó de sí para mirarla de cerca.

Mina tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Alargó la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

—Mi hermana —le dijo, pon voz de asombro.

Serena asintió, a punto de llorar ella también.

—Siempre supe que estabas allí. Hasta tengo una muñeca llamada Mina.

—Ya lo sé —rió Mina—. Y yo tenía una llamada Serena.

— ¡Tenemos que ponernos al tanto de un montón de años! —Dijo Serena, tomándola del brazo—. Entra, así podremos hablar. Llamé a mamá y papá, están de camino.

Mina se detuvo de golpe.

—Serena, ¿sabes quienes son nuestros padres?

—Sí —respondió, dándose cuenta de que Mina no había descubierto la verdad todavía—, ¿tú no?

—No, pero ya no importa. Tengo toda la familia que necesito. Seiya y yo nos casaremos y he encontrado a mi hermana.

Al entrar en el porche delantero, Darien apareció en la puerta.

— ¡Ese es Darien! —Exclamó Serena y pasó corriendo a su lado para buscar su bolsa—. Te he traído esto, Mina —dijo, sacando la maltrecha muñeca y levantándola triunfante.

Mina se llevó las manos a las mejillas con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Es Serena! ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Darien la encontró en el ático de tu casa en Minnesota.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas a Mina, cuando cruzó la habitación para agarrar la muñeca.

— ¡Serena!

Serena se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de su madre. Ikuko y Kenji se hallaban en la puerta, completamente atónitos.

—Dios Santo —se envaró Mina—. Puedo explicároslo —dijo con pena—. No fue mi intención engañaros. Lo siento.

— ¿Engañarlos? —Repitió Serena—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Les hice creer que era tú, que era su hija.

— ¡Es que lo eres! Son tu madre y tu padre. Nuestros padres. Mamá y papá, esta es vuestra hija.

Ikuko Tsukino palideció y, llevándose la mano al corazón, se apoyó contra su esposo.

— ¿Mina? —Susurró, acercándose a ella, tocándole el cabello con expresión de asombro mientras miraba de una hija a la otra—. ¿Eres tú, Mina?

Kenji se aproximó vacilante y tomó el rostro de Mina entre sus manos, escrutándole las facciones.

—Es ella, mamá, es nuestra Mina —dijo con voz suave y llena de asombro—. Eras tú esta semana pasada, no Serena, ¿verdad?

Mina asintió con la cabeza, sus movimientos eran temblorosos e inciertos.

—Era yo —dijo, y en la expresión confusa de sus ojos comenzó a brillar un rayo de esperanza.

—Siempre os pude distinguir —dijo Kenji, retirándole a Mina el cabello del rostro—. Sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero ni se me ocurrió que hubieses vuelto. Esto es un milagro.

— ¿Mis padres verdaderos? —Se atragantó Mina—. ¿Son mis padres verdaderos?

—Sí —asintió Serena—. Es una historia muy larga, pero tenemos el resto de nuestra vida para ponernos al día. Zoe Martin te raptó.

— ¿Me raptó? —Repitió otra vez como un loro Mina—. ¿Por eso estábamos mudándonos siempre y tenía tanto miedo de que alguien me llevara? ¿Tenía miedo de que mis padres me encontrasen?

—Lo intentamos —dijo Ikuko, con lágrimas de alegría corriéndole por las mejillas, mientras tomaba las manos de Mina—. Lo intentamos durante años, pero no pudimos encontrar nada, así que finalmente abandonamos la búsqueda. Pero nunca dejamos de quererte o de echarte en falta.

— ¿Es verdad que sois mi madre y mi padre? —una vacilante sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Sara.

—Sí, hijita. Es verdad —dijo Ikuko, abriendo los brazos para estrecharla en ellos, riendo y llorando las dos.

Kenji acercó a Serena contra su pecho y luego las abrazó a las tres.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría a mis tres chicas juntas otra vez. Vuestra madre nunca quiso abandonar, pero yo la convencí, porque la esperanza la estaba matando. ¡Pero tenía razón!

Enredada en el abrazo colectivo de su familia, Serena se sintió culpable porque no podía sentirse cien por cien feliz. Había encontrado a su gemela, su mejor amigo iba a convertirse en su hermano, ahora sabía que sus padres la habían estado protegiendo todo el tiempo, pero… seguía habiendo un vacío. No le alcanzaba con todo eso, quería todo, quería a la única persona que le podía llenar ese vacío… quería a Darien.

Espió donde él se hallaba tras ellos. Darien sonrió y le hizo la señal de la victoria con los pulgares hacia arriba. Era obvio que pensaba que había hecho el trabajo para el cual ella lo había contratado, nada personal. Había completado todo. Se podía ir.

Se separó del grupo.

—Enseguida vuelvo —les prometió.

Sus padres y Mina tenían mucho que discutir durante unos minutos.

Y ella tenía que hablar con Darien, liberarlo para que pudiese seguir su camino. Sabiendo cómo se sentía con respecto a las familias, estaba segura de que todo el tema del reencuentro lo haría sentirse incómodo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 13:**

Darien estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas. Parecía fuerte y magnífico, y algo más, algo que le brilló un instante en su calma mirada y luego desapareció. ¿Melancolía?

Qué va. Seguro que se le había metido ceniza de las galletas en el ojo.

—Gracias —le dijo ella—. Sin ti, esto no estaría sucediendo.

—Sí, lo estaría —sonrió él—. Si no te hubieses marchado de casa, Mina te habría encontrado.

—Oh. Pues sí, es verdad. Pero quizás me casaría yo con Seiya, en vez de ella —«y nunca me hubiese enterado de lo que es el verdadero amor, nunca me habrían roto el corazón».

— ¿Realmente crees que te habrías casado con él?

Ella miró hacia atrás, donde su querido amigo miraba a Mina con los ojos llenos de amor mientras ella explicaba que se casaban. Sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

—No. Nunca me podría haber casado con él. Ese es el verdadero motivo por el que me escapé. Lo sabía desde el principio, pero no quería enfrentarme a la desilusión de mis padres.

Seiya la pilló mirándolo, se inclinó a decirle algo a Mina y todos se dieron la vuelta hacia Serena y Darien. Seiya se acercó con la mano tendida.

—Soy Seiya Kou. Tú debes de ser Darien.

Serena hizo un examen mental desesperado de lo que le había dicho a Seiya sobre Darien. Había intentado no decir nada que pudiese delatarla, pero Seiya la conocía perfectamente. Era terrible tener un amigo tan cercano que le podía leer la mente… y el corazón.

—Este es Darien Chiba—lo presentó a su familia, que se moría de la curiosidad—. Es el detective que contraté para encontrar pruebas de la inocencia del padre de Seiya, y cuando estábamos en eso, encontramos a Mina.

Mina, Kenji e Ikuko se acercaron a estrecharle la mano y hacerle preguntas sobre el padre de Seiya, Zoe Martin, Mina, los viajes de Darien con Serena. Él respondió a todos con amabilidad, pero Serena sabía que se estaría poniendo nervioso con su ruidosa familia. Seguro que estaba deseando volver a la paz y a la tranquilidad de estar solo.

Finalmente Mina y Seiya se fueron a la cocina a hacer té para todos y Serena aprovechó la ligera interrupción para rescatar a Darien.

—Darien ha tenido una larga jornada, mamá. Lo acompañaré al coche y enseguida vuelvo.

En vez de ver gratitud reflejada en los ojos de Darien, le pareció ver algo difícil de identificar. ¿Pena?

No podía ser. Era su propia pena reflejada en él. O más cenizas de galletas de chocolate.

Él se despidió de sus padres y saludó desde allí a Mina y Seiya mientras ella esperaba, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Acompañar a Darien hasta la puerta y fuera de su vida era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, y él no la ayudaba en nada al actuar como si fuese un invitado a quien no le apetecía marcharse.

Finalmente salieron a la noche estival.

—Disculpa el caos.

—Me gustó. Generalmente, no veo el resultado final de mi trabajo. Ha sido agradable ver a todos tan contentos.

Ella comenzó a bajar los escalones del porche, pero Darien se detuvo e hizo una profunda inspiración.

—Huele fenomenal. Madreselvas.

— ¿En serio? No lo había notado.

La noche sin luna estaba oscura y la luz que salía del salón de Seiya le impedía verle la cara.

Luego él le abarcó la barbilla con la mano y sus labios rozaron los de ella… ¿vacilantes?

Darien nunca vacilaba.

Sus labios volvieron a besarla, más confiados esta vez y la noche explotó a su alrededor, llena del perfume de las madreselvas y las rosas y de Darien, los sonidos de los grillos y las cigarras, la suave brisa, los dedos de Darien en su mejilla, su corazón golpeteándole contra las costillas, y los labios de Darien sobre los de ella.

Demasiado pronto, él se separó de ella y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Serena —murmuró—, ¿qué te parece si nos casamos nosotros también?

— ¿Casarnos? ¿Tú y yo? —durante un breve y extático momento, lo pensó. Casada con Darien. Llegar a casa y encontrarse con él todas las noches. Besarlo y… más todas las noches.

Pero él solo le había dicho si quería casarse con él. No que la quería. Una vez se había casado con una mujer que no quería, pero que sentía que tenía que proteger. No podía acceder, porque lo quería como se debe querer, apasionadamente, locamente, con cada centímetro de su impredecible ser.

— ¿Para cuidarme y sacarme de la cárcel?

—Serena Tsukino —suspiró él, pasándose la mano por el cabello—. Eres la mujer más exasperante a quien yo me haya declarado nunca.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a cuántas mujeres te has declarado?

—Contando contigo, una. Sarah se me declaró a mí. Pero tengo la sensación de que seguirías siendo la más exasperante si hubiese una docena —le tomó la mano—. Serena, tienes un talento especial para meterte en situaciones que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se imaginaría. Pero te he visto utilizar ese mismo talento para salir de ellas. Es verdad que tus métodos son un poco inusuales, pero siempre parecen funcionar. No necesitas un guardián, pero yo no me ofrecería a ello aunque lo necesitases. Quiero casarme contigo porque te quiero.

— ¿De veras? —el corazón le dio una serie de volteretas en el pecho.

—Por supuesto que sí. Con todo mi corazón.

—Pero te saco de tus casillas.

—Es verdad. A veces me altero un poquitín contigo.

— ¿A veces? ¡Ja! ¡Siempre!

—Quizás. Pero eso es solo, bueno, en su mayoría, o en parte porque me has hecho a replantearme toda mi vida. Hasta que tú llegaste, yo me mantenía aislado. Pensaba que la única forma de estar a salvo era estar solo, mantener a los otros a distancia. Cuando mis hermanas se marcharon, no me sentí feliz de volver a mi soledad, qué va. Me sentí destrozado porque me habían dejado. Me casé con Sarah, pero eso no llenó ese vacío. Cuando ella se fue, me propuse protegerme de todas esas traicioneras emociones, no volverme a involucrar nunca. Pensaba que tenía mi vida planteada perfectamente —le pasó un dedo suavemente por la mejilla y el cuello—, y luego viniste tú y me cambiaste todo. Me enseñaste a ser lo bastante valiente para amar y arriesgarse a perder. Me enseñaste que el amor sigue aunque los que se aman no estén juntos físicamente.

— ¿Yo te enseñé todo eso? ¿Estás seguro de que estás hablando con la persona correcta? Pensaba que lo único que te había enseñado es que te tienes que lavar las manos con agua y jabón inmediatamente después de usar crema bronceadora sin sol.

—Sí —se estremeció él—, nunca me olvidaré de esa lección. Pero esta mañana, cuando descubrí que soy tío, todo comenzó a encajar.

— ¿Sofía ha tenido el bebé? ¡Genial! ¿Niño o niña?

—Niña. Le han puesto Alexandra, y Sofía estaba muy triste porque yo no estaba allí.

— ¡Seguro que sí! ¿Qué creías tú?

—Creía que no me necesitaba, pero sí que lo hacía. Me pasé todo el día pensando en ello y en lo que me dijiste, que no dejamos de amar a alguien solo porque comenzamos a amar a alguien nuevo. Luego volví a Tyler y hablé con Helio, que me contó lo del rapto de Mina. Y entonces supe por qué habías insistido tanto en encontrarla. La has querido durante años sin siquiera acordarte de ella, excepto en tu corazón.

—Hace bastante que intento decírtelo.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo no te creía. Cuando me separé de ti en el aeropuerto esta tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en tu cara de alegría cuando te dije lo de Mina. Al llegar a casa, finalmente reconocí que tenías razón y que era responsabilidad mía el haber perdido el contacto con mi familia. De acuerdo, ellas son las que se marcharon, pero podría haber volado a verlas en cualquier momento. Dejé que se alejaran de mi vida. Sarah también. Ella sabía que yo no la quería como debiera. Fue mi elección. Tú fuiste lo bastante fuerte para no hacerlo. Seguiste buscando a Mina sin pensar en los obstáculos que te encontrabas en el camino, hasta un detective con mal genio.

—Y volar en una tormenta. No te olvides de la tormenta, porque yo no lo olvidaré nunca.

—Volar en una tormenta cuando le tienes miedo a volar. Decidí aprender la lección que me enseñabas y no permitir que eso me volviese a suceder. Así que esta tarde, ni me bajé del coche al darme cuenta. Puse la marcha atrás y vine a buscarte. Estaba… y estoy… decidido a hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para que la otra mujer que amo no desaparezca de mi vida.

— ¿Yo? —susurró ella—. ¿No quieres que yo desaparezca de tu vida?

—Tú. Tomé la decisión de luchar por ti, decirte todos los motivos por los que no puedes casarte con Seiya. Pero tú ya los sabías. Así que ahora solo me queda convencerte de por qué te tienes que casar conmigo.

Se imaginó una vida de emociones, de despertarse por la mañana para encontrar a Darien a su lado, de sentir sus labios en los de ella con todos los fuegos artificiales que ello conllevaba.

—Yo puedo decirte por qué no debería casarme contigo —dijo ella, a regañadientes.

—Porque no me amas.

—No seas bobo. Por supuesto que te amo. Si no te amase tanto, quizás podría casarme contigo.

—Serena, eso no tiene sentido. Tengo que reconocer que, la mayoría de las cosas que se te ocurren, tienen su lógica ilógica especial, pero eso sí que no. Si tú me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, ¿por qué no nos íbamos a casar?

— ¿No recuerdas algo que te he dicho? En cuanto me apasiono, en cuanto mi adrenalina comienza a fluir, ahí es cuando se chafa el tema. Se me desconecta el cerebro, hago tonterías y… caos. ¡Y desde luego que me he apasionado contigo! ¡Nuestro matrimonio sería un caos total!

Él le apoyó un dedo en la barbilla, levantándosela para que lo mirase.

—Un caos maravilloso. Cuento con ello. Aunque parece que te has olvidado de que ya no tienes que demostrar nada. Puedes dejar de intentarlo. Lo que preocupaba a tus padres era perderte de la misma forma en que habían perdido a Mina.

—Lo que quieres decir es que puedo dejar de hacer cosas arriesgadas.

—Me parece que sí —se inclinó para rozarle los labios con los suyos, un suave beso que le hizo acelerar el corazón, que se puso a latir alocado impulsado por adrenalina pura.

—Puede que cause menos problemas si circunscribo mis emociones a casa —susurró ella.

— ¿Es eso un sí?

—Supongo que si tú eres lo bastante valiente para probar, entonces yo también.

—Como te he dicho, la verdadera valentía significa hacer algo a pesar de tener miedo.

Al reclamar él sus labios con los suyos, Serena nunca se sintió menos asustada. El futuro se extendía a su alrededor como el enorme cielo de Texas, tachonado de estrellas. No tenía nada que demostrar, porque Darien la amaba tal como era.


	14. Epilogo

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro ****A Gift For The Groom**** de Carleen Sally perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Epilogo:**

Los ayudantes caminaron lentamente por el pasillo de la Grand Avenue Methodist Church y se colocaron a los lados, junto a Seiya y Darien. Luego se dieron la vuelta para ver la entrada de la iglesia, donde Serena sujetaba la mano de su hermana como si en ello le fuese la vida.

—No estás nerviosa, ¿no? —susurró Mina.

—No, por supuesto que no —pero le resultaba difícil mentirle a su gemela—. Sí. ¿Tú no?

—Un poco. Pero son unos nervios buenos.

Cuando el último de los ayudantes hubo ocupado su sitio, el ministro miró al organista y levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—Señoras y señores —se dirigió a la congregación que llenaba la iglesia a rebosar—, han sido invitados hoy para participar en la boda de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou. Como muchos de ustedes saben, ha habido un ligero cambio en el programa. Serena y Seiya seguirán intercambiando votos, pero no entre ellos. Serena se casará con Darien Chiba —indicó al novio a su izquierda—, y Seiya —se dio vuelta hacia el novio de su derecha— se casará con la hermana gemela de Serena, Mina Tsukino —hizo una seña al organista, que comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Serena se colgó de uno de los brazos de su padre y Mina del otro. Vestidas con trajes idénticos de satén, se dirigieron hacia los novios. Al pasar junto a su madre, Ikuko les sonrió mientras lágrimas de alegría le corrían por las mejillas.

— ¿Quién entrega a estas mujeres en matrimonio? —preguntó el ministro.

—Su madre y yo —dijo Ikuko, radiante de orgullo, entregando a cada hija con una sonrisa a su futuro esposo.

Serena seguía sin poder creer que su búsqueda de un regalo de bodas para Seiya la había llevado hasta Darien.

Intercambió los votos con Darien, y Mina intercambió los suyos con Seiya. Mientras Serena deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de su esposo, lo miró a los ojos y supo que el verdadero regalo era el amor, y todos lo habían recibido en abundancia.

**Fin**


End file.
